Perfectly Imperfect
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: Creek with a dash of Bunny, Dip, and Style: Impassive Tears and I couldn't be so cruel as to leave you hanging forever in the whims of Tweek's pregnancy forever. So here is the sequel to "You Get Me."
1. Breaking Water

Disclaimer: I, Drowned-in-Blood, and my co-writer: Impassive Tears, do not have any ownership of the South Park Boys.

Pairings: Creek, Dip, Bunny, and Style.

Authoress's Notes: So we're totes back- more insanity to dish out than the last time. We left a lot of loose ends to tie up. :3 Here we goo!

* * *

Perfectly Imperfect: Ch. One

Tweek was late- and was absolutely miserable about it. The doctors had told him they wouldn't perform the C-section until he was in labor, something about wanting to make sure the baby was as healthy as could be. In front of him he held a leaflet full of remedies to help bring on labor.

"C-craig?" He called, skimming his eyes quickly over the list.

Craig knew that Tweek wasn't in the most comfortable of positions. He bit on his lip gently, "Yes, Tweekie?" His head rested gently on the younger's shoulder. "See any methods you want to try?" There were a few things that caught the ravenette's attention. They could go on a pretty lengthy walk to help, "Wanna try that one?"

Tweek yawned, rubbing his eyes. "I h-hate walking. You k-know that." Tweek dismissed. "We can g-go later, if that's the l-last - nngh - resort, but l'lets try something else. He looked at the next thing on the list.

"We can have, um, h-herbal tea and s-spicy food?"

"Are you sure? That might upset your stomach more than sending you into labor." The elder teen shook his head, thinking upon it, "We could try having sex." He half kidded, knowing Tweek wouldn't be down with the idea. Heck, they hadn't so much as even thought about it in the past nine months.

Tweek widened his eyes, and raised his eyebrows. Was that the only thing on Craig's mind? He turned his gaze back to the leaflet, but, as luck would have it, there it was. Sex. Right at the bottom, saying it's the most highly recommended. Damn.

He looked down at his swollen stomach. As much as the babies were hurting him, he didn't want to risk hurting the babies. "W-would it be safe?" He asked cautiously.

"Of course it would be; Tweekie." He kissed him on the forehead, "I'll be extra gentle too." A hand brushed through those soft, yellowy locks. His free palm came down to lightly rub that prominent belly. Those cobalt eyes fell upon his lover's pretty ones. "Unless there is something else you want to try first?"

Tweek considered, skimming the list thoroughly. He was still a little anxious but mewled at Craig's touch. "Okay, but y-you're going to h-have to be on top or I'll flatten y-you." Tweek smiled, kissing Craig on his angular cheek.

"You won't smoosh me." A small chuckle came from the chullo clad teen. Craig's hands proceeded further down the other's shoulder, resting them gently on his hips. "Though I don't think the couch is the most appropriate place to do this..." He smirked playfully, "Not enough room on it."

Tweek rolled his eyes, agreeing. He was slightly apprehensive, but gleeful he had a chance to speed up his labor AND pleasure Craig. He hadn't been too nice to his fiancé in recent times. Tweek's hands slipped into Craig's. "No...But t-the bedroom is." Tweek snarked and lead them to the room, unsure of what to do. Tweek was self-conscious and uncomfortable, given they hadn't done too much in months and the fact he was carrying two, very large babies. He turned to Craig and his thoughts disappeared as he pressed his lips against Craig's own ones.

No matter how snippy Tweek had been with him over the past nine months, Craig could easily forgive. There were plenty of reasons for it; the pregnancy and the rare chance that Craig did something incredibly stupid. "Damn right it is." He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips as they both made it into their room. Slowly, he lowered Tweek down to the bed using his arm as a protective brace.

"You look so cute like that." He purred softly, looming over that big belly. Those lips met with the side of Tweek's neck, teeth gently teasing his flesh. Craig admired his lover lying so willing beneath him as he proceeded to pull the other's clothing off.

Tweek blushed at Craig's compliments, gently nipping his jaw as Craig brushed against his neck. Tweek's top was taken off and his cheeks reddened even more, knowing Craig was staring at his swollen flesh. He was embarrassed by it; having been so obsessed with being thin a long time ago, but also loved it at the same time, knowing it was his little babies' home.

"Make it q-quick." Tweek breathed, not that he wanted it rough, just that he didn't want to prolong things, and end up in labor with a still erect dick

"All right, all right." He replied softly at his lover's wish. Craig was quite hopeful that this would speed the process up so they could finally meet their little ones. It took only moments for him to finish undressing the pregnant teen, his own soon pooling beside Tweek's. He took the lubricant off of their night stand and slickened his fingers with the cool, oily substance and slipped a digit inside. In the least, Craig wanted to get Tweek off before he had his way with him. Craig pressed against that tender bundle of nerves, watching the blonde's beautiful expressions as he did so. His other hand worked Tweek's leaking shaft, working the precum into the soft skin.

Tweek gasped as Craig touched him, whimpering beyond parted lips. Craig's hand was on him, and inside him, and it felt amazing. Nothing could compare, in Tweek's mind, when Craig and Tweek became one, pleasuring and loving each other. He nudged Craig gently, indicating he was ready for the next finger. It hurt a little, a bit more than all the other times, but it was fine, for Tweek.

Those deep cobalt eyes locked on Tweek's cute face, slipping the next finger inside to better loosen that tight opening. The hand on the blonde's shaft moved at a slow, gentle pace, teasing him with every little stroke. He wanted to make sure Tweek was good and comfortable before proceeded any further. His digits spread apart inside the yellow haired teen, only causing himself a great deal more excited. Those little noises escaping from Tweek weren't helping him a whole lot either.

Tweek could barely take it - all he wanted was for Craig to be in him. Oh, and those damn kids to stop kicking his internal organs all the time, but mostly just his lust and desire consumed him. He wanted Craig to take him there and then, but knew it wouldn't be painless, not with the lack of activity prior. It was almost like Tweek was a virgin. "N-next finger." He whispered, closing his eyes as Craig taunted him, brushing against all the right places, making him occasionally cry out as he touched his sweet spot.

The ravenette was more than happy to comply with Tweek's little whimper, that third finger slipping alongside the two he had already plunged inside. Craig crossed all three of the digits inside his lover and gave a few gentle twists, ensuring that he would at least hit that sweet spot. He knew all too well that he couldn't hold back much longer himself either. "You ready, Tweekie?" Craig purred out softly.

Tweek nodded, tangling his fingers in Craig's dark hair. He leaned down, but found the fingers on his other hand couldn't quite grasp his dick without hurting his baby package.

Craig pulled his fingers free from his lover, grabbing the lube once more. He applied a good amount onto his stiff cock, "Might be a bit more comfortable if your butt's closer to the edge of the bed. I'll fuck you while I'm standing." The raven haired teen smirked, gently pulling Tweek closer to the edge of the bed.

Tweek jerked his head, shuffling. He thought of Craig fucking him against a wall, an image conjured by the concept of Craig standing, and figured they would try it another time, when he wasn't carrying the twins. Though, they probably wouldn't have that much time do it for a few years. Tweek didn't like that thought.

"I'm r-ready." Tweek insisted, anticipating feeling full with Craig again.

"Good..." Craig purred, the tip of his cock nudging its way inside of that taut channel. A soft hiss came from his lips, feeling those walls clench down on his throbbing cock. He brought his hand down to stroke Tweek's member, fingers gently teasing the tip.

Tweek winced, his eyes spilling with tears at the intrusion. It would take a while to get used to the feeling again. He tried to calm down and relax, but his body just convulsed as he did his best to adjust. Craig's pleasuring did little to console him, but it did a bit, and gave him strength. "Y-you c-can carry on." He whimpered.

Craig couldn't help but stop to lean down and steal a kiss from those pretty lips. He managed to fully sheath himself inside, "You going to be all right?" Making sure Tweek was comfortable and enjoying himself was more important than his own satisfaction. The last thing he wanted to do was have his lover hurting.

Tweek kissed back, and parted them. "I'm f-fine." He fibbed, because he knew it should begin to feel good soon. He could feel Craig stretching him, opening him wide with his member and it hurt, but it made him feel amazing as well, and his erection didn't die down. "P-please move?" He requested, moving his hands to wipe away his tears then rest on his stomach.

He was hesitant at first, but started to shift his hips. A grunt escaped from his lips, his hand still steadily working his lover's member. It had been quite some time since he had gotten to make love with Tweek, and it felt damn good. His eyes closed as he moved slowly, setting himself a gentle pace. Craig rested his free hand over's Tweek's, gently squeezing it.

Tweek smiled as he felt Craig's hand on his; small gestures like that meant the world to him. As Craig thrust inside of him, Tweek softly moaned, waiting for his sweet spot to be found before giving Craig the "go ahead". He arched his back, and successfully had Craig hit that spot, sending waves of bliss over him. "F-faster." Tweek pleaded.

Craig began to quicken the movements of his hips, watching his lover intently now. "Like that?" He asked him in a playful manner. The ravenette could not take his focus off of the blonde so caught up in the throes of pleasure. He squeezed Tweek's hand gently, his lower body rolling forward into that tight canal.

"Nngh, Craig!" Tweek had barely any stamina, perhaps from all the extra hormones in his system, and he knew he wouldn't even be able to last long. He saw stars again and again, the ecstasy taking over him. "C-craig I'm g-gona - gonna-" He came, but it was accompanied by a foreign feeling. Coming out his ass, to be precise. He didn't think it was Craig's cum but he wasn't sure. Then again, had his water just broke?

In the moment right before his impending orgasm, Craig felt the burst of liquid. "Tweek…?" He pulled himself free as he stood back just a bit. "Did… did your water break?" His cock was still hard, but there were far more pressing matters to attend to now- namely getting Tweekie to the hospital.

Tweek sat up, but his face crumpled as Craig began to get dressed, leaving him to pull on his large jumper and jeans. "C-craig, I'm s-scared." Tweek whined, as his breathing started to hitch. Oh god! Tweek couldn't have a panic attack then! He did his best to calm himself down, like he had before sex, but he was terrified. What if something went wrong? What if the babies got hurt? What if Tweek died? Tweek shuddered, trying to regain his breath as he stifled sobs, petrified of what was to come.

He wrapped an arm around the other's shoulder, "Try and relax a little." Though, he was sure that wouldn't help a whole lot. "C'mon, I'll carry you if you need me too." Craig promised, wanting to get Tweek to calm himself a little. Extra stress was definitely not a good thing for their babies. "And I'm here… don't worry Tweek." He whispered softly.

Tweek nodded, sniffling. "You're always here." Tweek muttered, but looked up at Craig with a small smile. Tweek grabbed Craig's hand, shakily standing up. "O-okay lets g-go." Tweek said brightly, though he was still very much on edge. "At l-least I won't be f-fat anymore." Tweek contemplated, as if that was the only important thing to come out of being in labor.


	2. Twinsies!

Disclaimer: I, Drowned-in-Blood, and my co-writer: Impassive Tears; do not have any ownership of the South Park Boys.

Pairings: Creek, Dip, Bunny, and Style.

* * *

Perfectly Imperfect: Ch. Two

Craig had driven as quickly and cautiously as he could to Hell's Pass hospital. He was worried about the well-being of his fiancé and their unborn children. Once parked, he got out to help Tweek of the car. "C'mon Tweekie..." He purred offering his shoulder to lean onto. The ravenette had managed to get a better parking spot, but it was still a distance from the door.

"Mmm." Tweek gasped, and it was unknown whether it was a voluntary noise or not. He latched onto Craig, but tried not to weigh him down. Waves of pain hit him again and he froze, knees buckling, but then got back up, gritting his teeth as he walked unsteadily.

Craig held the other male up firmly, securing him with his upper body strength. He tried to make the walk as short as possible, but moving quickly was not much of an option at this point. Whenever Tweek stopped, Craig stayed beside him.

Tweek felt like the walk was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He was a painful, sobbing wreck of nerves as he hung onto Craig. But he kept on, keeping his eyes directly on the doors in front of them. They burst in, and Tweek instantly heard a bunch of doctors approach them. He guessed they were just waiting to witness the medical pheromone. Tweek didn't care; he just shut his eyes, praying for it all to be over soon.

Craig felt a wave of relief when they made it inside. His fiancé was take back immediately and placed onto a stretcher. "It'll be over soon Tweek." He held tightly onto the other's hand. "Our little family will be complete..." A little smile slipped onto those usually expressionless lips.

Tweek listened to Craig's words, but he hadn't been able to control his panic then, and he wouldn't be able to control his panic now. What would be over soon? The birth? His life? A doctor stabbed a needle into him as he was wheeled away and he screamed, before feeling sleepy, his eyelids drooping. His last thought was of Craig as he dropped unconscious.

"C-section?" One doctor asked another as they took the drugged Tweek down the hall. The doctor shrugged, and then looked over to where Craig was.

"It's gonna have to be. Here, what do you think we do about his boyfriend?"

Craig watched as Tweek began to nod off. He was at least at peace now. His ears twitched a bit when they said something about him. "I plan to be here for the whole thing." Craig snapped, still holding Tweek's hand.

The doctor sighed, but then shook his head. "You don't know what you're going to see kid. Cutting open a /guy/ is no walk in the park, not for you or me. If you know what's best, you'll leave. We'll let you know if the babies are alright." The doctor amended, not accounting of Craig's persistence. He and the other doctor brought Tweek to the bed, quickly peeling off his clothes. If Tweek had been awake, he would have been screaming himself hoarse. Craig was the only one he trusted to see his whole body. He didn't have much say in the matter - he was knocked out cold. A nurse wandered into the room, looking anxious.

"It appears the body is trying to force the babies out of Tweek, almost naturally. He was in a lot of pain when he got here - that was his body spontaneously trying to create a larger tear in his small intestine to deliver the babies." She spoke quieter, with a sad tone. "There's a possibility he may not make it, if we don't cut those babies out of him fast enough."

Craig stood firmly by his decision, "I don't care. I promised I would be here, and I'm staying true to that promise." He growled keeping his eyes practically glued to Tweek's naked form now. Not only was he scared for the life of his children, but for Tweek's too... He might not have made it? Still might not make it?! His blood was almost to a boiling point. "Well fucking do it then!" Craig's eyes narrowed in his fury, still keeping that flat tone.

The doctor, officially known as Dr. Laven, gulped and slid on his gloves. "Give the boy some more anesthetic. We can't have him wake up for quite a while." He ordered, and the nurse hurried to pump more drugs into him. "I heard he's got quite a few mental problems." He snuck a nervous glance at Craig. "No offence. We're talking medical here. People like him don't re-act well to being cut open."

Doctor Taylor shook her head at the comments about Tweek's mental stability, "You could at least put them into more proper terms." She herself had suited up and handed a sterile outfit for Craig to slip into. The nurse had taken Tweek's vitals three times already, all of which had varied significantly; high blood pressure, low blood sugar, and a rising temperature. Dr. Taylor began marking for the first incision over the abdomen with a marker after sterilizing the skin with a wash and iodine.

Craig took no time at all to wash his hands and face before returning to the OR clad in those blue scrubs. He lingered away so that the doctors could perform the procedure to deliver their twins. His heart sank a little as he watched them begin making incisions along his lover's stomach. They were right, it was painful to watch, but there was no turning his back on Tweek, not ever.

Laven took the tool to dive it into Tweek's flesh carefully, following the line his colleague had left. It was vital they finished the procedure as soon as possible, and took the womb right out, officially making Tweek infertile. If it ever happened again, it might just kill him. With the sharp edge, he tore through the tissue of Tweek's abdomen until locating the womb. He breathed out, and sliced through the protecting barrier around the babies. Gently, he lifted them both out, and passed to the nurse. He wiped away a bead of sweat from his forehead, and cut out the placenta, placing it in a container to the right of him. He was worried. Tweek had lost a lot of blood from the operation. His body just wasn't made to withstand things like that. Stitching his flesh back together, he stepped away, leaving his assistants to do the rest.

The nurse had the little girl, cleaning all of the mess from her skin. She was sobbing something quite fierce, her head resting against the towel weakly. "She's so beautiful..." The nurse whispered as Dr. Taylor worked on cleaning up the little boy.

Craig let out a sigh of relief, glad at least the babies were doing all right, but he only heard the cries of one. "Why's only one crying?"

Dt Laven went over to the boy. He swallowed. It wasn't crying. He lifted his ear to the infant's chest, taking him away from Dr. Taylor gingerly. There was no beat. He laid the child down on the scales, quickly spreading a blanket underneath it first, then begun to gently compress on his chest, again and again. Finally, he let out a gasp, his eyes opened, and he began to cry. Dr. Laven sighed with relief just as Tweek came to.

He looked down. His stomach was hurting like hell, like somebody had wrenched something out of it. Though, he theorized that was what happened, after all. It was covered by a flimsy sheet. His eyes darted around the room and landed on Craig with a blurry vision. He settled on him, worried about whether the children were fine. He could hear them both crying, but he wouldn't move his eyes from Craig, too tired to.

The nurse passed off the little girl to Craig, who was more than happy to hold their new born daughter. Though he didn't take long to notice the blonde that had just woken up, "Hey Tweekie..." He cooed out soothingly, bringing himself closer. "They're so beautiful."

Tweek smiled, agreeing. The little girl had little tufts of blonde hair upon her head, and it just made him smile more as Craig cradled her. All his thoughts of not wanting to be called a mommy disappeared, fuck, he was their Mom. Doctor Laven came over and shifted the boy into Tweek's shaking arms, and Tweek felt his eyes fill up with tears as he held him, so happy of the family they had made. He still hurt, but it didn't. "You can name that one." Tweek amended, looking lovingly at his daughter as he brought his lips down to kiss his son. "This one is going to be James." Tweek said firmly.

Craig took his seat next to the hospital bed, still coddling the little girl in his arms. "Glad that you're awake..." The ravenette whispered softly, nuzzling their baby girl. His lips met her forehead, "I think Krystal would be a pretty name..." His own eyes had become overwhelmed with tears of joys

Tweek grinned, nodding. He leaned over to kiss Craig, then Krystal. He yawned - his body was exhausted. The doctor looked over. "The babies will be taken to the nursery, and given substitute breast milk, as Tweek has not got the features needed to provide it." He sighed. "You may stay with Tweek for a few more minutes, and then we will have to relocate both of you. Tweek is in a critical condition right now; his body needs to adjust to the loss of the womb and hormones, amongst other things. He won't be able to leave for a while." He paused. "The babies should be ready to come home within a month. You do have adequate housing for them, right?" He asked doubtfully, finishing off his long monologue.

Dr. Taylor again shook her head at the male doctor's pretty insensitive words. She could sense that Craig was steaming, "Of course we have adequate housing for them." He held their little girl for a few moments more before handing her off to the nurse. "They have their bassinets and cribs when they out grow them." He rested a hand over his fiancé's gently.

Tweek gave James to Dr. Taylor, not trusting Dr. Laven. He squeezed Craig's hand. "T-thanks for b-being there." Tweek mumbled, battling his instincts to close his eyes and fall asleep. "I would die f-for you, you know." Tweek said softly in his sleepy state. He had so many feelings towards Craig in that moment, but didn't know how to put it into words. No matter what he used. Like the one he just said, it wasn't good enough, wasn't strong enough. He settled on saying the phrase he never tired of. "I love you." Tweek met Craig's lips in a kiss before finally nodding off, letting sleep overwhelm him as he rested peacefully.

Craig couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips, "I love you too Tweekie." He loved hearing that little sentiment, no matter how many times it was uttered. In his heart, he knew that Tweek would always mean it. "Rest well Tweek." He whispered, nuzzling the blonde's cheek.


	3. Visitors

Disclaimer: We still don't own these adorable little guys. D:

Authoress's Note: A month has passed and the kiddos are at home with mumsie and daddy! X3

_Italics for a flashy back._

* * *

Imperfectly Perfect: Ch. 3

Tweek curled up on the sofa with his children, each of them in his lap. He stroked James' hair lovingly, glad that he had turned out to have Craig's dark locks. He was awaiting his best friend and his boyfriend to come around, and he was excited about the aforementioned event.

Things were hard with him and Craig right now, what with Craig's inability to be able to be awake at night to take care of the babies like Tweek, who had grown up his whole life living on caffeine and a few hours of sleep, and they were sometimes a bit short-tempered with the other, but they loved each other with a burning passion, and their family was still perfect, to them.

Tweek was immensely pleased to see his stomach flatten out, albeit with a long scar on the skin, and himself being skinny again, but not that skinny - he could never do that. They had come so far. He smiled as Krystal wrapped her tiny hand around his thumb.

The doorbell rang. "Craig, can you get that?" All those months of not drinking coffee had gotten Tweek used to the decaf lifestyle. He no longer stuttered at all, but he couldn't help trembling constantly.

Craig had just finished warming the bottles and came through the living room to hand them to Tweek. "Of course love." Gently, he planted a kiss on both of the babies' forehead and then of course, one on the lips for Tweek.

Butters stood outside, holding tightly onto Kenny. "This is so exciting!" He giggled, biting down on his lip. The door cracked open, revealing Craig.

"Come on inside. Tweek's excited to see you, Butters." He announced.

Kenny smiled at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. Nodding awkwardly at Craig, he guided Butters to the living room, where Tweek was sitting on the coach. Tweek looked indifferent.

His hair was tousled, but Kenny knew he had been using straighteners, and he was skinny, so there weren't many things that had changed about him from the start of the pregnancy to then. Yet, Tweek had a glow to his face, and an aura around him that just whispered "I love my babies! Oh, and fuck with them and you'll die"

Tweek looked up as Kenny and Butters walked in, passing Krystal gently over to Craig and shifting James as he stood up shakily, trying to support his son and hug Butters. "Do you want to hold him, or her?" Tweek asked cautiously, trusting his friend but worried Butters would decline the offer.

Butters nuzzled his best friend excitedly, still so glad to see him again. It had been a month or two since the last time they had gotten to hang out. This was the first time he had actually seen the twins that wasn't in a Facebook photo. His eyes dropped down to look at Tweek's beautiful children.

"Why sure Tweek!" He giggled, going to pick up the little boy in his arms. Butters brought his fingers to playfully tickle James's feet. "He's sooo precious. Even got his daddy's hair!"

Tweek nodded excitedly, and Kenny lingered, nervously running his finger along James' playsuit in an attempt to coddle him. Kenny had plenty experience with babies, having cared for Karen whenever his parents were too wasted, but was still anxious about touching the miracle children.

Tweek grabbed the bottles on the coach and handed one to Butters and one to Craig. "Be very careful." Tweek said seriously, though he knew Butters would handle the job just fine. It was nice to have his friends round, and seeing how they played with his kids, given if he and Craig were ever to pass on they would become their guardians. Not that Craig and Tweek planned on dying, their current goal was to get married. Tweek was sure that would come up in conversation - they needed to sort out who would be doing what in the scheme of things.

Butters nodded, holding little James's head against the curve of his arm. Carefully, he pressed the nipple of the bottle to her tiny lips to allow her to feed. "So how've things bee since you moved here?" Butters asked, still watching the little girl with content.

Craig found the sight to be quite beautiful, watching his fiancé's best friend holding their child. "We have enjoyed things so far. Haven't done much aside from tend to the family and work." He admitted, biting on his lip. Tweek and him were practically shut ins now , not able to go out and party a whole lot. Craig didn't care though- things were nice and simple, just the way he liked it.

"Yeah." Tweek agreed, resting his head on his fiancé's shoulder. "We're planning on having the wedding soon, too." He added thoughtfully. He wondered what Butters and Kenny's roles would be. Best man? Maid of honor? Wedding planner? He did not know, he just wanted it to be perfect.

Butters loved to plan for special occasions and was really proud of the baby shower he had thrown for the two. When James finished, Butters grabbed a burping towel to help clean up the mess afterwards. "You know I'm more than happy to help in any way I can."

Tweek considered. "That'll be great!" He smiled but then frowned. "I just don't know how everything's supposed to work, what with us being gay and all. I mean, do we both have best mans? Nngh!" Tweek stressed, wrapping his arms around Craig's waist as he peered at his baby girl.

Craig looked at Tweek lovingly, "if you want to have a bet man you can, or bridesmaids. Whatever makes you happy." The raven haired teen assured his lover, "You would look amazing in whichever theme you want to go with."

Butters had finished feeding James as Craig still was nursing Krystal. "If you decide to wear a dress, you should have bridesmaids and such."

Tweek cringed, rubbing his cheek against his lover's. "I d-don't know! I'll have to wax my legs again and everything..." He exchanged a flushed glance with Craig, remembering the night he had tried BDSM. "Maybe. It'll be kind of embarrassing though - we'll see!" He wriggled away from Craig, and shot into the kitchen, bringing out prepared platters of food.

Kenny tucked into a dollop of lasagna, before wiping his mouth and turning to Butters. "Listen, me and Butters have something to say..."

_It was Kenny and Butters' 10-month-aversary. Kenny had worn a suit, and was careful not to mess it up as he walked to Butters' house. He took a deep breath, then knocked on the door._

_Butters had been upstairs getting ready for his date with Kenny. He had on a cute pink dress with black high heel pumps. His face was almost done, but was interrupted by the sound of a faint knocking on the door. "Just a second!" Butters hollered, finishing up before rushing down to greet his boyfriend at the door. His arms flung tightly around the taller male. "Hiya Ken! So what're we going to do tonight?" Butters pressed a gentle kiss to the taller's cheek._

_"Hey." Kenny smirked, grabbing Butters and holding him for a moment or two. "Where are we going? That will just have to be a surprise." Kenny teased, slightly apprehensive about what we had planned. His grandma had recently passed away, not that it caused him too much grief; she barely ever visited his dysfunctional family, and had left him a large portion of her will, entitling him to the money he needed to set everything up. "You ready?" He checked, taking Butters' hand._

_He tilted his head up, a small smile upon his lips. "I love surprises." The shorter male rested his head gently on Kenny's chest, "I'm ready." Butters nodded, taking Kenny's hand in his own. His fingers laced up in the other's tightly, giving them a little squeeze. Every date they had been on since they'd gotten together were simple, but Butters loved them. They were always so perfect in his eyes._

_Kenny let out a nervous chuckle and lead them to the corner of South Park in silence, going over his speech again and again. They stopped. They were just outside Kenny's house, on the hill, where a bunch of fairly lights had been spread around, with Karen still scattering rose petals on the floor. There was a feast on the floor, a more exquisite one than they had dined on their first date. Kenny waved his sister away, then got down on one knee, swallowing. _

_"Butters, I had a whole speech planned...But just seeing you here, you so...beautiful. I kind of lost it all." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not rich, Butters. I'm not a grade A student. I'm not known for calling people back the next day. But with you, I change. I'm an okay person now and, well, your perfect anyway. What I'm saying is, uh, do you want to marry me?" He opened the small blue box in his hand, revealing a ring he had spent all his money on._

_The heat rose in Butters' face as he listened to Kenny's sweet words. At first he thought it had all been some sort of dream, but his hand came out to lightly touch that ring box. Tears of absolute joy streamed down Butters' cheeks as his arms wrapped around his boyfriend. "Yes of course I'll marry you Ken!" The shorter blonde slipped the ring from the box to put it on his fingers, "This... this is the happiest day of my life..." He sobbed softly, clinging back to Kenny after slipping the ring onto his finger._

_Butters nuzzled his fiancé, still holding tightly onto him. The whole set up was so incredibly beautiful. He tilted his head up and pressed his lips to Kenny's._

_Kenny kissed back with fervently, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. He parted them, but only an inch. "I love you. " he muttered, stroking Butters' cheek as Karen watched nearby, smiling._

Tweek smiled, wiping away the few tears he hadn't been able to hold back. "I'm so h-happy for you guys." Tweek enthused, taking Krystal from Craig as he finished eating and beginning to coddle her.

Butters hadn't been able to stop playing with the pretty engagement ring beneath the table. He spun it around his ring finger gently, so enthused about his own wedding too. "Thanks Tweek." He beamed happily. "We haven't set a date yet, cause we wanted to be sure we could be there for yours." Butters paused for a moment. "We can help plan each other's weddings! It'll be so exciting!" He squealed just thinking about all the possibilities.

Craig looked to the newly engaged couple, "Congratulations to you both." He stated, smirking at the thought of the bachelor parties, even though he didn't even really know if he wanted one or not.

"Yeah!" Tweek smiled, delighted his best friend was engaging in the same event as him. "Maybe we could have a joint, um," He looked to Craig for support. "What do you call it, that party you have celebrating your last days as unwed or something?"

"You know, I've even been considering signing me and Butters up for adoption." He snuck a glance at Butters, studying his re-action. He hadn't proposed the idea verbally yet, but knew Butters wanted kids. "We just need to get settled in our own apartment, I guess." Kenny shrugged, twirling a piece of Butters' hair in his fingers.

"So all four of us?" Craig wanted confirmation that is what Tweek wanted. Not that he cared, he didn't really wanna go watch strippers or anything of that nature. When he and Tweek did get their alone time, he had his own sexy little stripper that was his and his alone. "What would you want to do Tweekie and Butters?"

An expression of undeniable joy crossed Butters' features when Kenny mentioned adoption. That excited him even more so than the marriage proposal, "Oh golly gee Ken!" The mess of blonde hair nuzzled into Kenny's hand affectionately, "that sounds sooo perfect!"

Kenny ruffled Butters' hair. He deliberated. "We'll be on the waiting list for quite a while sunshine." He said seriously and Tweek sighed, wishing he was still fertile so he could give Butters and Kenny babies of their own. Sadly, he wasn't, and Tweek wasn't sure he could handle it all again anyway.

"I don't know." He wasn't sure of what they could, then he shook his head, remembering Craig's earlier question. "Oh n-no, we spend too much time together. I just want to be with my best friend." He smiled at Butters, but squeezed Craig's hand. His smile turned slightly less innocent. "Besides, you and Kenny need to bond! Butters is definitely going to be my best man or whatever, but what about you guys? You need to get closer!" Tweek ordered, catching Butters' eyes. He kissed Krystal on the cheek as she made a cute little sound.

A small frown crossed those adorable features, "I know..." He looked down at the floor in contemplation, thinking about how far down the line it would be before they could adopt.

"I suppose we could spend some time together." Craig replied, figuring they could find some common interest aside from having a thing for cute blondes. "Sound good to you Kenny?"

"Yeah, sounds fine." Kenny said, thinking of what they could do.


	4. Bachelor's Party: Tweek and Butters

Disclaimers: We don't own South Park or "You Get Me." by Michelle Branch. Just seemed like a perfect song for these adorable little boys to sing.

* * *

Perfectly Imperfect: Ch. 4

Tweek wasn't dressed up too fancy, just with skinny jeans and tight tee, to capitalize the fact he wasn't pregnant anymore. Butters had talked him into wearing a bit of makeup, and taming his hair, but he already did that consistently. The two were currently having a meal in a nice little restaurant, where afterwards they would go to the local bar and have a crack at singing karaoke.

"I was wondering," Tweek begun, plucking at the sweater he had hastily put on just in case his outfit was too indecent. "what your plans are with Kenny? Like - nngh - what you're going to call your children and stuff."

Butters had dressed himself in his normal feminine attire, right down to his favorite pair of heels. Though instead of a dress, he decided to wear a knee length pleated pink mini skirt with a tight fitting Hello Kitty shirt.

He poked around at the food on his plate thinking about Tweek's question, "It all depends on what age they are when we adopt. I mean if they are babies... I like Josie for a girl... And for a boy... Maybe Christian..." Butters took a long sip from his virgin piña colada.

Tweek smiled and nodded. "I really hope you get kids, soon." He said honestly. "They keep us up a lot, but I'm used to not sleeping a lot. Craig...not so much." He giggled. "So, what are you doing now? I know you got engaged and all, but how's school? Craig and have been missing out. I still have to do shifts at the local cafe, and all I hope for is to own one someday..." He blinked. "Sorry, what about you?"

"Thanks." Butters held a little smile of hope on his face, "And you'll get through it Tweekie. You can always achieve your dreams if you truly believe in them." He assured his best friend, "As for school, it's all right. Haven't had any more trouble from Cartman since they hauled him back to prison." The blonde couldn't help but feel bad for Tweek who had lost a significant amount of time due to this pregnancy.

"Well, what do you want to do then?" Tweek shrugged. "And I was thinking about having Clyde and Token over, maybe even Stan and Kyle." He deliberated.

Butters blinked, "That sounds like fun." He agreed, "I know that they can liven the party up." The petite blonde continued to swish his drink around in its glass. "And do now? Or later on down the line?"

Tweek nodded and smiled. "We've all g-got lives now. But we grew up together." He said thoughtfully. "I want us all to stay in touch - South Park is our home at heart." He shrugged. "Well, if you and Kenny are getting an apartment, who's going to pay for that? I mean, Kenny's not exactly rich..." His eyes widened. "No offense! Please don't hate me! I just meant what job you want to take on."

Butters bit down on his lip in contemplation, "You're right, it'd be nice to get the gang back together. Even back home we've kinda drifted into our own little niches." A small sigh followed Tweek's next question, he was entirely right. "I... I hadn't thought too much about that yet. I guess I could go and get a job somewhere. Could work at Raisins..." He shifted his straw through the thick slush, "And I couldn't hate you no matter what Tweek, you are my best friend."

Tweek bit down on his lip too. "Raisins? I'm sure you're pretty to work there...but isn't it quite dodgy?" He asked, concerned. "I'm not saying you have to do thing, I mean, what do you really want to do? Not just for the living?"

Butters hadn't really thought a whole lot about what he wanted to do with his life, there was no denying that at all. "I'm not too sure... I kinda have always liked show business, but I don't have the voice..." He admitted shyly, "And I don't think the world is ready for a cross dressing superstar anyway." A hand rested on one of his plump cheeks.

Tweek thought Butters was quite a good singer, unlike him. Tweek's voice was really, really high-pitched, and it quite possibly could break glass. "You look pretty when you look like a girl." Tweek paid him the compliment, struggling to not think about the night he was - dammit. "I'm sure you c-could be in show business, if you really wanted to." Tweek smiled, brightly dropping his cutlery onto his plate with a clang.

"Ready to go?"

Tweek and Butters were at the bar, making their way through the crowd to find the karaoke section. Damn, there was a queue. Tweek wished he still had his disability badge, as he would be able to skip the queues. but since he had gotten in, Craig had convinced him to hand it in. He turned to Butters, before blinking. Some guy had his hand on Butters, looking slightly intimidating.

Butters couldn't help but flush at Tweek's compliment, "Maybe someday I can be able to sing for people." The little blonde giggled, thinking about his life as a stage performer. "There's just a lot of scary things that could happen if I were to be found out. You know... that I'm not really a girl." He wilted thinking about getting beat up and hurt.

The petite blonde giggled in excitement thinking about the long, fun night of karaoke they were going to have together. Though, unbeknownst to Butters, he had been watched from the moment he had walked in. There was quite attractive brunette sitting at the table opposite of the karaoke stage, watching each movement the two blondes made.

He got up from his seat after one last shot of liquid courage and headed towards Tweek and Butters. He placed a hand against the wall behind Butters' shoulder and smirked.

Butters froze, in stupid awe as this man seemingly undressed him with his eyes. "Hey sweet things..." He purred out smoothly as Butters turned to look away. "Can I interest either of you in a drink?"

Tweek bit his lip, before narrowing his eyes. "W-with y-you? No." Tweek replied. Damn, his stuttering was back. Strangers made him nervous. "We're b-both taken." He said fiercely. "And our boyfriends won't be too happy about this." Tweek threatened, knowing Craig for one would be quite protective over Tweek. He glanced at where the Karaoke was.

"Good, it's all ours!" Tweek smiled.

The brunette still persisted, even when the two had gotten up onto the stage . Butters couldn't help but shiver in nervous fear... That guy reminded him of Eric, and that scared the heck out of him.

In an attempt to get his mind off their stalker, Butters put his full focus on finding a song. "Oh they have Michelle Branch and Vanessa Carlton..." He bit on his lip cutely, a little embarrassed by his love of pop music.

"Let's do it!" Tweek cried, forgetting about the stalker in his excitement. As aforementioned, he was a horrid singer, but he wasn't going to miss the chance to sing with his best friend. Soon, Tweek would be 19, and that was way too old.

Butters picked out his favorite Michelle Branch song and listened to the intro. His arm wrapped around Tweek's hip as the lyrics popped up on the screen. "So I'm a little left of center- I'm a little out of tune." Butters' voice was soft and pretty.

Tweek smiled, resting his head on Butters' shoulder. "S-some say I'm paranormal, so I just b-bend their spoon." Tweek sang shakily, trying to get his voice a bit lower than its usual pitch.

"Who wants to be ordinary in this crazy mixed up world? I don't care what they say- as long as I'm your girl." This song in a way reminded him so much of his relationship with Kenny over the past few months. How Kenny never judged him for him being true to himself. A few little tears welled up in Butters' eyes as he kept singing along with his best friend.

A small smirk crossed that slightly handsome face as he slid back away from his table to the bar to drop a small little tablet in both of the boys' drinks.

Tweek gently kissed away Butters' tears platonically, giggling. "Hey, you are on my side." Tweek thought about how patient Craig was with him, and how he just never gave up, no matter what Tweek did. "And they, they just roll their e-eyes." Some, like Cartman and Craig's Dad, had hurt them. They had gotten through that too.

"You get me, when nobody understands." He remembered once when he was 8, and he and Craig were at a sleepover. They were sharing a sleeping bag, but Tweek couldn't sleep. He was petrified the gnomes would get him. Craig stayed up with him all night.

You come and take the chance, baby-you get me. You look inside my wild mind,

"Never knowing what you'll find..." A warm little smile played across his lips, thinking about how this song reminded him of his best friend too. There were so many beautiful underlying tones to the song. Tweek never judged him for dressing up like a girl and even had tried doing it himself. It was absolutely adorable watching him all dressed up in women's clothing.

"And still, you want me all the time. Yeah, you do. Yeah, y-you get me." Tweek smiled, thinking of his friends who had supported him so nicely. Clyde, Token, Kyle, Stan, Simon, Kenny... Butters. His eyes kept flitting to the stranger who was staring intently at him, and he found it hard to breathe, but kept his gaze on the screen.

Butters hummed along with the music up until the next chorus started, " So what if I see the sunshine in the pouring rain? Some people think I'm crazy, but you say it's okay." He felt the tears dropping quicker down his cheeks, unable to get them to stop. Music always touched his soul so deeply.

"You've seen my secret garden." Tweek's eyes began to glaze over, mist wrapping around the hazel orbs. "Where all my flowers grow...In my imagination, nothing goes." A tear slipped down his cheek. Damn song. It reminded him of everything and anything, but at that moment he could only think about his babies. Would Craig and he be able to stay strong? Will Tweek slip up and need to be put on more medication? The song soothed him though.

Butters kissed him on the cheek, in his own way of trying to get Tweek to stop crying. Though he knew that for the most part it was to no avail, these lyrics fit both of their relationships so well. "I, I am all you want. They, they just read me wrong." Butters took in a soft breath of air, letting the emotions overcome him. "You get me- when nobody understands. "He clasped his hand tightly around Tweek's hips, pressing his fingers into his skin.

Tweek breathed out, sliding his arm around Butters' waist and hugging him, turning his head just to read the words on the screen. "Y-you came and - GAH!" He was yanked away quickly, his eyes widening. Butters! Craig! Someone! Help him...


	5. Rescued

Disclaimers: Still don't have no ownership. Sorry folks!

Authoress's Note: My role play partner is going to be away for a week, so there won't be a new chapter until she gets back.  
_

Perfectly Imperfect: Ch. 5

Butters' eyes went wide as he watched Tweek get snatched away from him. "No you don't!" He kicked his heels off, following after the same brunette who had been trying to hit on them earlier with his best friend. "You put him down!"

"I just wanted to hear- YOU sing. He needed to shut up." He chuckled quite evilly, that chuckle seemingly familiar to little Butters. Why? Why did he behave just… just like him? His eyes narrowed, "But I want to take both of you to my place tonight..."

Tweek struggled to get the man's filthy hands off him. "I n-need you to shut up!" Tweek retaliated. "I'm n-not going anywhere with you - you...gnome!" Tweek cried out. He shot Butters a look, hopefully conveying "Please run away and call Craig to help me". With no offense to his best friend, he just didn't want Butters to get hurt, seeing as they both were targeted.

Butters shook his head and launched himself at the creepy brunette. "Let go of him!" He hissed out angrily, narrowed his eyes going for that mess of brown locks. Soon Butters felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, his vision quickly fading to black as he hit the floor.

"He doesn't heed advice very well." Soon, he had two handfuls of yellow locks and hauled them both to their feet. "We should be going, this place is a little loud." He smirked, taking them both out of the door. "I'll make this a night you'll never forget."

Tweek woke up, slumped on a floor with his best friend laying on him, out cold. He thanked god that he had a very high tolerance for drugs, and the effects never lasted long. He looked around with a blurry vision. Where was he? Oh, the guy, he remembered. His eyes filled with tears, clearing his sight. He just wanted to be home with his family, with Butters safe, just a phone call away when he needed his best friend.

"Oh you're awake." A smirk crossed his lips. He had taken care to duct tape Tweek's and Butters' hands tightly behind their backs. "This will be such a lovely evening now that we're all alone. Two adorable little blondes all to myself." He brought a hand to rest on the other's cheek. "How about you wake up your cute little friend with a kiss hm?"

Tweek shuddered in disgust, trying to lean away from his touch. "I don't b-belong to you." Tweek growled out, but he was terrified. "Um, C-Craig will get you!" He threatened again. He cast a glance at his friend. "Leave him alone."

"Like I'm afraid of some little pussy named Craig… I said- wake him up!" He hissed out, shoving Tweek on top of Butters. His fingers laced in those now messy, tangled locks. "Kiss him, or I'll leave a nice bruise on that face of yours." This wasn't a joke, his tone was dark almost sinister.

Butters stirred a little at the commotion, struggling with the duct tape bound around his wrists. He looked to Tweek, a strong pang of guilt washed over his body. "I...I'm sorry Tweek..." The blonde wilted, feeling stupid, "I wanted to help and not leave you all alone..."

Tweek's eyes welled with tears. He hated being bossed around, besides Butters was up. He wasn't about to repeat what he did with Simon, anyway. He always had an excuse - but kisses were supposed to be romantic, not platonic. At least, on the lips. He buttoned his own ones, staring at the man defiantly.

_"Shh, keep quiet." Kenny scolded, from the spot Craig and him were crouched outside the door. "We have to find a way of knocking it down...really quickly." Kenny muttered under his breath, sighing as he heard Butters cry out an apology._

_"I'll have to kick it down."_

Those chocolate eyes were filled with a fury, "I told you to do something, fucking spaz." He spat out, leaning down to grab two fistfuls of pretty blonde hair. "I really don't like having to repeat myself." The brunette snarled. "Either you kiss him or you're going to eat the concrete pavement."

Butters let out a sharp whine, struggling against his bindings. "Nuh-nuh-no!" He shook his head, looking to Tweek as if this would be their last time together. "N-nuh-nuh-never!" His eyes snapped shut in honest fear that he would never see his fiancé again. Butters was legitimately in a state of sheer horror. 'This is just a nightmare… I'll wake up soon…' He kept shaking his head in denial, wishing he was somewhere safe.

_"Well I can help you kick it in." Craig insisted, narrowing his eyes as he listened to the sound of their pleading lovers. "I'll rip his fucking neck off..."_

_Craig hissed out, listening to the events unfold out of their sight, "I can barely hear Tweek…" There was immense pain flowing through his chest, just thinking about what could be happening to his Tweekie. Whoever that guy was- he was going to pay._

Tweek scrunched his eyes up, too, and gently, quickly, pecked on Butters' cheek, a cheat move. Tears rolled down his cheek, wanting Craig.

_"Shut up." Kenny hissed. "You really don't think he won't expect any trouble? I bet you he's got a gun or something. The minute you get in there, Craig, and I mean the minute, you grab Butters and Tweek... I'll get rid of that guy." Kenny said strongly, and then signaled a 3-second-countdown to kicking the door open._

"What the fuck was that supposed to be?" The taller male snarled, looming down to pick up Butters, "If you won't do it, I suppose I will have to instead." His rough, dry and cracked lips met Butters' incredibly soft ones in rough kiss, the sound of clanking teeth loud in the air.

Butters felt a familiarity in that kiss, those teeth capturing his lower lip hard enough to leave bruises. It just didn't make any sense to him… How did he change so much in a little under a year? He kept his eyes tight shut, pretending- just pretending it wasn't that same abusive person that had hurt him so many times before.

Throwing around accusations as to who he really was probably would not help their cause any ways… He just stood there, helpless against that slender brunette. Butters couldn't stop the tears, no matter how hard he tried. Something just felt like he had committed an act of infidelity, cheating on the blonde who had been nothing but good to him.

_Craig couldn't help but grunt at Kenny's statement. It was true- there was a good possibility that the man was armed and ready to shoot them both, but dammit he just wanted to see Tweek. "Three" He growled; kicking towards the door with his right leg as it flung open._

There was quite an appalling seen displayed before them both, this creepy man had Butters in a tight lip lock, a hand thrust up that little skirt. The sight was incredibly nauseating, and Butters did not deserve to be treated in such an awful manner. Craig saw the fear in Kenny's fiancé's eyes and in Tweek's.

Craig shook it off the best he could and went straight for Tweek, "C'mon, we gotta get you and Butters out of here." He quickly ripped the duct tape bindings loose around Tweek's wrists, bracing himself for the shriek of sheer pain and discomfort that would surely follow. Butters- fuck. How were they going to rescue him?

The unknown assailant had tossed Butters aside and had withdrawn a 9mm pistol from off of his hip. "I suggest you put him down if you know what's fucking good for you." Craig kept his face straight, despite the rage growing inside his chest. "Step away from the spaz, and no one gets hurt." He warned, slipping the tip of the muzzle to Butters' brow.

"Just go!" Butters sobbed out in his sheer state of terror, feeling the barrel of the gun press against his forehead. What had he done to deserve something like this?

Kenny burst in after Craig, and immediately dove onto the guy, tackling him to the ground and wrestling with him for the gun. He had no regard for his own life, not that it mattered. "Go! Get the hell out!" He yelled.

"God dammit Keenny!" That oh so familiar drawl emerged, revealing that this man was somehow- Eric Cartman. The brunette dropped Butters who screamed out as he watched the two go at it. Kenny had Cartman in a headlock, but the former fat boy had control over the weapon. "Let go of me, you broke son of a bitch." Eric spat out venomously, shifting the barrel of the pistol to rest against Kenny's chest.

A thunderous roar filled the room, deafening all who had been present. That pistol fired, directly into the blonde's heart.

Blood pooled around the blonde's chest as his head made a harsh thud against the cement floor of the old warehouse. That familiar, warming smile he had always given to Butters to let him know it'd be okay, play across those lips. "It'll be okay Butters…" He was barely able to get the words out, his breathing now ragged.

Eric had already taken Kenny's imminent demise to his advantage, slipping to the back door. "Butters will be mine you sons a bitches!" He vowed, shoving the pistol back into his holster.

Butters couldn't help but watch in horror, Eric had managed to kill Kenny once again. "Kenny? KENNY NO!" He clung tightly to Craig, trying not to fall to pieces right there. Butters squirmed, desperate to just go back and coddle Kenny. "Cartman's GONE! Let me go!" No matter how many times he saw Kenny die… Each time hurt even worse than the last.

Craig got them both out of there, "Are you two all right?" He asked, genuinely concerned for them.

Butters was a complete emotional wreck, still in disbelief that Eric had slipped through prison bars once again. He gulped in nervous fear. "I can't get away from him can I...?" He whimpered softly, tears pounding down those chubby cheeks.

Tweek simply pecked Craig on the lips before turning to Butters, wrapping his arms tight around the boy. "It's ok, Butters, it's ok." Tweek whispered. "H-he'll be back in no time."


	6. Out of Lives

Authoress's Notes: So she surprised the shit out of me on Kik. So it might not be too long til the next chapter's up. :3 Enjoy this short chapter.

* * *

Perfectly Imperfect: Ch. 6

Kenny emerged through the gates of hell, shoving through the crowd of people to tell Satan of his latest death. He was never quite sure why he was cursed, but everyone seemed to role with it, even down in hell. No matter what anyone did, Kenny always died, and Kenny always revived. He would be back in 24 hours, as always.

When he got there, he was surprised to see Damien and Pip blocking the entrance to Satan's house. "Hello Kenny." Damien smirked, keeping his red eyes on him. "Your number's up."

Kenny's brow furrowed, Damien's remark profoundly confusing him. "What do you mean- my number's up?" Butters was still waiting for him- he had to go back.

Pip's heart sank; knowing his little friend on earth was hurting and would probably never forgive then. "You see ol' chap- Satan has revoked your revival rights."

That blonde charmer was still dumbfounded by this news. "And on what basis?" Before he had died, he promised Butters, he was going to be okay- that he would be there to enjoy breakfast with him and Tweek the next day.

Damien rolled his eyes. "Don't be so ignorant. I know of how you refer to it as a curse, Kenneth. You've had too many chances." A sadistic, crooked smile crossed the demon prince's lips. "Come, Pip."

Kenny bit down on his lip, facing the largest amount of emotional turmoil he had ever in his entire life. Dying had always enabled him to keep Karen safe, no matter what the circumstance. Now, that counted double for Butters too. He had died for him twice now.

"You have got to be kidding me!" His head shook, "I have reasons to go back… my little sister, Karen… and Butters!" His heart sank, recalling that last glimpse he had gotten of Butters. Those big blue eyes were not beautiful when they were red and puffy, sobbing from that bullet that had lodged itself into Kenny's chest cavity.

"Everyone has reasons to go back." Damien said solemnly, "You don't think everyone down here doesn't want to go back? Me? Pip?" He tilted his head. "You were too careless. Humans only get one life, you got more. But you should have protected them all the same." Damien muttered, "Talk to me next year and I might change my mind." He bore a grin, revealing those pointed teeth.

"Dammit Pip, talk some sense into him!" Kenny hissed angrily, "I'd do anything to be beside Butters again… We have a wedding planned dammit!" Kenny sobbed softly, pleading with the demon and his little British lover.

Damien sighed, "Fine." He smirked, "I will allow you one more life, however, that is all you get. But there is one condition." He hooked an arm around Pip's waist. "You agree to let Pip and I control you and your lover's bodies once a month." Damien reeled off.

"One life… for that?" Kenny bit down harshly on his lower lip in contemplation, "Done. I don't care what the stakes are. Leaving Butters and Karen in that terrible world is something that I could not rest with for all eternity." He tilted his head back, "I will have more respect for the body that I have and take care of it." That was a swear he planned to keep.

Damien smiled, "Perfect." His face turned solemn. "I am hereby removing your immortality, Kenneth McCormick. Be warned- no one will remember your deaths before now." Thus he waved Kenny away.

Kenny shivered a bit, mortality was some scary shit. "That's fine… I don't want Butters finding out about this anyway." He gulped, leaning his head back as a certain part of him seemed to fade away. It wasn't an incredibly noticeable difference, but a new fear had set in his bones.


	7. A Normal Life

Perfectly Imperfect Ch. 7: A Normal Life

Kenny felt the same feeling rush over him, a slightly euphoric one. It brought pleasure and pain, perhaps like life. He smiled, and jumped out of bed.

No longer would he have the curse. Though, Kenny had come to think of it as a gift. A returned gift, full refund. The trouble was, he didn't have a receipt, and damn, careful was the last thing Kenny was.

He found himself knocking on the Tucker-Tweak household an hour later, expecting Butters to be there.

Craig opened the front door, looking at the skinny blonde boy. "Bout time you got your ass here. Butters is waiting for you in the kitchen." He threw his head back. "How did filing the police report go?" Their memory of Kenny's previous death had been replaced with a false one, simply putting it that he had been severely injured by one, Eric Cartman.

Butters had decided to rock a cute little floral apron over his hot pink mini skirt. He had decided that making bacon and eggs with Tweek would help ease his mind of worry. "Tweekie! How do you want your eggs?"

Tweek turned around, settling down the hazelnut creamer he was using. "Sunny side up, please!" He smiled, casting his eyes to look at his twins again. James was munching on a cookie, whereas Krystal was playing with some shiny thing she had found.

"It was fine." Kenny answered then walked through, coming out into the Kitchen and wrapping his arms around Butters' waist. "Hey, Buttercup." He grinned.

"All rightie!" Butters giggled happily, cracking the egg into the frying pan. He lightly seasoned it as it sizzled. Bacon was heating up in a separate skillet beside it. Butters' face went red, feeling those arms wrap tightly around his hips. However, he soon wiggled in those warm arms wrapped around him. "Oh Ken!" He giggled happily, "I was just starting on breakfast."

Craig knew he couldn't sneak up on Tweek like Kenny did to Butters without some sort of dire consequence. He had learned that the hard way and ended up sleeping on the couch a few times because of it. He encircled Tweek from the front. "You look so adorable Tweekie."

Kenny smirked. "I'll say, it looks delicious," his lips trailed to Butters' ear. "And so are you." He added, leaning away and pecking Butters on the cheek before flinging himself on the couch and flip to the sports channel.

Tweek blushed, tightening the matching apron Butters got him, and took a quick sip of his coffee, decaf, before kissing Craig on the lips quickly, not wanting to do too much PDA in front of his friends.

Once the bacon was good and crisp, Butters took it off the burner and took Tweek's egg off. "You're too sweet, Kenny." He giggled, nuzzling up to him. "How you want your eggs?" The blonde asked before Kenny walked off.

"What're you being so shy for?" Craig pouted, enjoying the little embrace he had shared with Tweek. He brushed his fingers through those messy, yellow locks. Normally, the two would be all over one another, despite Craig's normal stoic disposition. Only for Tweek, could Craig ever let that face down.

"Uh, on the plate." Kenny joked, before adding, "How you have it." His eyes flickered back to the game. Life was good... His one life...

Tweek giggled as Craig pouted. It was an odd look on him, making Craig look childish. Then again, they were still teenagers. It was weird they hadn't even hit 20 yet, but had children and were engaged. He checked Butters was busy, then leaned forward, linking their hands together and gently kissing him, eyes fluttering closed.

"Smart aleck!" Butters rolled his eyes cutely, "well I like mine scrambled and cheesy." The feminine male proceeded to make enough scrambled eggs for himself, Kenny, and Craig. Even though their visit was only for a few days, it was quite enjoyable none the less.

"Trying to not be affectionate when our friends are around hm?" Craig melted into the kiss, soon hearing their little boy begin to sob.

Tweek scoffed. "You'd h-have your w-way with me either way." He laughed, then sighed as James started to weep. "I'll get it." He muttered, rushing over to their cot and picking James up, balancing him on one hip as he held him, walking him around and bobbing slightly to cheer James up.

"What's wrong?" Tweek bit his lip, as if James would tell him. "Food?" No, Craig had just fed him. "Nappy?" Tweek took a peek at his son's bottom. Nothing there. "Daddy?" He tried finally, just as James calmed down.

He smiled triumphantly and passed James to Craig, grabbing the cups of coffee, a serving skill he learned from working at a cafe for his youth, and placing them all on the table, ready to drink.

Tweek still wasn't too sure what he wanted their kids to call him. Craig and he had even argued lightly over who got to be called "Daddy". So far, there had been no result. Tweek figured he would end up being named "Mummy" at that rate. The thought didn't irritate him as much as it used to. Though, so god help him if Craig made another comment about his mixed-gender...

Craig held tightly onto their infant son, tickling his feet. "Who's my cute little man?" He nuzzled his cheek lovingly, while Butters set the table. Everyone's plates were set beside a cup of hot coffee.

Butters peeped over the top of the couch and kissed the crown of his fiancé's head. "Breakfast is ready." He purred.

Krystal on the other hand, was calm and quite, sitting in the playpen, watching what Kenny had on the television. It wasn't the most interesting thing for Craig or Butters, but if it kept her quiet, it didn't matter.

Tweek sat down quickly, smiling at the meal Butters had prepared. "Thank you." He said timidly, waiting for everyone else before he began to eat. Tweek felt warm inside as he watched Craig play with his son, but gestured for Craig to settle him down and so next to him. They had news to share.

Kenny looked up from the screen, switching it off as he caught Butters wrist from behind him, and circled around the couch, pulling Butters in to kiss him again.

"You're welcome." Butters squeaked out, being cut off by another kiss from Kenny. "You want me for breakfast don't you?" He whispered seductively into the taller's ear. In his relationship with Kenny, he had become a bit more perverse at times than he used to be.

Craig had gotten James calmed down and set him down beside his sister so he could join Kenny. "Thanks for making breakfast." He thanked Butters as well.

"You're both welcome." Butters didn't mind helping out, especially for his best friend.

"I want you for dessert." Kenny corrected, in a husky tone, then shamelessly slapped Butters on his ass, shooing him to the table and pulling a chair out for him.

"Craig and I have decided something." Tweek began, a glint in his eyes. He looked to Craig to continue.

"Dessert, I think we can arrange that." He shyly bit down on his lip, taking that slap on his rear with a playful yelp in response. He took his seat beside Kenny.

Craig and Tweek had spent most of the evening discussing the last things that they needed to arrange for the wedding. "We have moved the date to next Friday." He announced, squeezing Tweek's hand tightly beneath the table. "My mom has given us enough money to get the last few things together."

Butters was quite awestruck, "Well, gee have you got your wedding party decided? Grooms men and all?"

Tweek twitched nervously. "Um, not quite. We've sorted the main stuff out, like the venue, but we still need to do the catering , the roles and um, costumes, I think." He bit his nails, and turned to Butters.

"You wouldn't mind shopping with me would you, for my..." He trailed off, leaning in across the table and cupping a hand over where his mouth was lingering next to Butters' ear. "Wedding dress."

He wanted to make that part a surprise, at least until the wedding came along, of course. He didn't pull away, ushering another few words. "I need to write my vows as well, I think." He leaned away, resting his head on Craig's shoulder and putting his arm around his waist. He kept his hazel eyes trained on Butters, awaiting his permission. He was sure his best friend would agree to helping him out; he would, too, when Kenny and Butters got married, though that was predictably a year away at best.

Honestly, Kenny had given Butters the ring not as a marriage proposal, well, that too, but more as a token to signify he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Butters. That they would get married, of due course, but Kenny was still trying to save up money, and Kenny really believed marriage was about proposing your eternal love, not grand parties. Still, if it would make Butters happy.

"Oh yes! I'd absolutely love to!" Butters giggled excitedly, thinking about the chance to help his bestie try on all sorts of different dresses. He knew of a few good shops in town that would set Tweek up really good. "Then the guys should go out tuxedo shopping then!"

"I suppose Kenny and I could go and pick out those and handle the catering. Unless you have something specific you have in mind?" Craig and Tweek had talked about a few different ideas. His mother had offered coffee for the ceremony when they were to hold it, but Tweek had gone to drinking primarily decaf these days.

"Nmm, me and food don't go hand on hand." Tweek admitted, knowing he couldn't tell the difference between sweet and savoury most days.

James began to cry again, and Tweek excused himself, gently picking the boy up and sitting them down on the coach, hugging and humming to him until he quieted. Tweek sighed happily.


	8. Dress Shopping

Perfectly Imperfect: Ch. 8

Butters was so excited to be out and about with his best friend shopping for his wedding gown. "What color did you want Tweekums?" He asked, softly. Butters hadn't asked or been asked who was going to play an important role in Tweek's wedding party. A really pretty, light green dress caught Butters's eyes. "What about that one?" He pulled it off the rack to show his friend.

Tweek shrugged, a helpless look on his face. "I don't know!" He cried out, before really looking at it. It was the same colour his button ups were when he wore them in his childhood , and he thought it was a pretty design. "Maybe." He scrunched up his nose. "Would it fit?"

"There's only one way to find out." Butters smiled, "Gotta go and try it on, c'mon." He led Tweek to the dressing room. "We also have to go and pick out your shoes too. You're going to look so beautiful." The blonde couldn't help the tears of joy in his eyes for his best friend. Tweek living the dream he'd always wanted. Some how, Butters couldn't help but feel as if he were living indirectly through his friend.

"Umm, Kay." Tweek mumbled, pulling off his clothes and getting into the dress afterwards, smoothing it down with his fingers. He sighed, staring at the mirror. "What do you think?"

"It looks absolutely fantastic!" Butters cooed softly, helping Tweek fix it in all the right places. It flattered his figure quite well. Little tears of joy well up in his aquamarine eyes. The petite blonde had to pick out a dress similar in color to be able to match Tweek. "Oh, but what about your honeymoon? Do you two have that planned out too?" He couldn't help but wonder if they'd get one last romantic hurrah before having to spend the rest of their life raising their adorable twins.

Tweek deliberated. "I'm not sure... I don't know who would look after James and Krystal." He took the dress back off, and read the size. He relaid the information to Butters, so next time they would automatically know if it would fit or not. "But if we do, I wouldn't want it to be too far from home." More specifically, Tweek had that sea sickness he hasn't quite told his friends about.

"Maybe your parents or me and Kenny wouldn't mind." He offered, keeping a mental reminder as to what size to pick if a better gown came into sight. "You're a heck of a lot smaller than me. I need a size fourteen..." Tweek was in a ten. That made him feel a little chubby non the less.

Tweek smiled and shook his head. "I w-wouldn't want you and Kenny to waste time looking after my kids.. Especially since /your/ wedding is coming up!" He cackled, excited for that event, as well. He shook off Butters' comment. "You just have curves," Tweek noted sadly. "I'm all edges."

"It wouldn't bother me at all! I love James and Krystal." Butters shook his head, "and I don't think Kenny would mind.

He hung up another dress, white, before turning back to the green one curiously."I like that one." Tweek nodded.

"I don't have cute curves." Butters flushed, feeling really self-conscious about his weight. He had put on some weight since the last time they had hung out. "But thanks anyway."

Butters had picked out his similar dress so he could at least match Tweek. It was a lighter green so that Tweek's would stand out more.

Tweek and Butters had finished shopping only to dive into the local cafe, the one Tweek worked in on occasion, getting a bite to eat and rehearsing Tweek's vows.

Tweek put down his coffee, eyebrows furrowing. "Everything seems too personal, or formal!" He snapped, clicking the pen back into unused.

"Well if they're coming from you to Craig, they'll be incredibly beautiful- no matter what." Butters assured him, "tell me what you have down so far."

"Okay." Tweek mumbled, before speaking a bit more clearly. "Craig," his eyes flickered up "When you were born, you were normal. When I was born, I was differant. Then we met, and we didn't get along, at first, but I guess I needed you to retain normalacy, and you always had that oddness inside of you, also known as your middle finger." He smiled. "You've always helped me, even when I gave you nothing in return. You always were there, even when I acted like I didn't want you to be. If you didn't do these things, I wouldn't be me. I would be the shell of what could have been, something that doesn't exist now, because I met you. You could be that someone as well, but you're not, because you met me. I'm Tweek, you're Craig, but we might as well share the same name now, just because we already share the same soul. But, for now, I guess we can just share a marriage, and a f-family." Tweek was shaking at the end of his monologue, awaiting Butters' approval.

Butters had to wipe the little tears out of his eyes, finding what his best friend had written to be incredibly beautiful. "The only thing I would change would be about the middle finger... Well how it's worded... Cause oddness isn't quite right." Butters bit on his lip, still utterly speechless aside from the mention of Craig's love to use the middle finger. "Maybe not say anything about it right then and there. Just the uniqueness about you that I adore."

Tweek fidgeted. "Yep, probably." He sighed again. "Thanks, Butters." He grinned, he was always happy when people acknowledged what he had with Craig. "So, what would your vows be, with Kenny?"

"My vows to Kenny? Oh hamburgers..." He bit on his lip gently, "Never in my life did I think I would be able to fall so hard in love with someone. We both came from such different upbringings, but we go together so well. I'll never forget how handsome you were dressed up as Mysterion, or the beautiful Princess. I love each and every thing about you. You roll with the punches with me and never make fun of me for the little disabilities I do have. I love you, Kenneth McCormick." Butters' face was flushed bright red when he finished, "It sounds so stupid doesn't it...? I still want him to understand it's not about the money though... He thinks we have to have an over the top wedding." He wilted, "I'd be happy to have it on a beach in a pretty gown with no shoes on... The sand beneath my feet..." Butters sighed out dreamily.

Tweek smiled once more, leaning over and taking Butters' hand. "They do too much for us." He agreed solemnly. "But they're ours." He concluded dreamily, letting his head fall onto his outstretched arm. He caught sight of the time on his watch.

"Nngh, I gotta get home." Tweek shot up. "I promised Craig I wouldn't be too long." He plucks at his jumper. "Ready?"

"Ours and ours only." Butters smiled contentedly, getting up from his seat after leaving a five dollar tip on the table. "Yeah. Think we should let them go out and have their own little party?" Butters offered, "That whole last night of freedom thing." That was what a bachelor's party was for after all. "Me and you can sit and watch the babies and watch romance movies all night."

Tweek nodded frantically. "That sounds like a lot of fun!" He took Butters' hand again, leading them out of the shop.

The ride home was filled with listening to music, making a few different suggestions as to what song to play and when during Tweek's wedding. There had been a few they had agreed on, other's not as much. Butters already had his entire wedding music selection picked out. Though he hadn't really shared his playlist with Kenny… Butters wanted it to be a surprise.

Butters followed Tweek upstairs to his apartment. Both of the dresses were in the car still, hanging safely. They would have to drop them off later.

"Home." Tweek announced, walking inside and locking the door behind him. His hazel eyes flitted around until he saw his twins, cute as ever, and his fiance.


	9. Bachelor's Party: Kenny and Craig

Perfectly Imperfect: Ch. 9

Craig smiled, getting up to greet Tweek at the door. "Did you two find everything you needed?" He nuzzled his fiancé's cheek lovingly, pulling him into a tight embrace. He let him go so he could go say hello to their little ones.

Tweek had picked up Krystal from out of her play pen and coddled up to her happily. "We got everything." Tweek confirmed, putting Krystal back as he took on James.

Butters tapped his fingers together shyly, "Ya know, you fellas should probably go out and have a good time." He looked at the two with a little grin.

"Yep, you guys should go out!" Tweek agreed whole heartedly with his best friend.

Kenny kissed Butters' temple, before shrugging, looking across to Craig. "Eh, I'm up for it." He blew a strand of hair out of Butters' eyes.

Craig blinked, "If you're sure." He replied honestly, stroking the blonde's cheek with a finger. "What time do you two want us home?"

Butters bit on his lip in thought, "Does two-thirty sound fair?" He looked to Tweek innocently, still holding tightly onto Kenny.

Tweek laid a kiss on James' forehead. "That sounds OK. Just stay safe." Tweek uttered worriedly, pulling Craig to kiss him timidly again.

Craig grabbed his keys after giving Tweek a loving little kiss. "We will be back by then." He promised, heading straight for the front door.

"No, I'm ready." Kenny dismissed, unravelling himself from Butters. "You alright, Craig?" Kenny held the door open."

Butters sighed dreamily, "See you then Ken." The blonde stood beside Tweek after letting go of Kenny with a bit of reluctance at first.

The noirette unlocked his car and got into the drivers' seat. "So where should we go?" There were strip joints they could hit up, but that presumably wasn't his first option, maybe for Kenny.

Kenny slid into the passenger seat, taking care to buckle his seatbelt. "I call a Pub, for starters." Kenny grinned. "Won't be any fun if we're not hammered."

"Alcohol sounds fantastic." Craig smirked, "There are plenty of bars around here. Just pick one." There were sports bars, strip bars, and overall an array of different places to get smashed.

Kenny considered going to a Strip one, but he had seen far too many naked bodies in his day, and none would ever to compare to Butters, anyway. "Heh, what about that one there?" He pointed at a building on the corner, bright, multi colored lights and booming sounds emitting from it. "Let's do it." Kenny slapped Craig on the arm.

Craig had no objections to it, turning into the parking lot. He stepped out of the car and pulled his chullo down over his ears. "First rounds on me then." He chuckled.

"Your call." Kenny replied, sliding out of the car and waiting for Craig, his expression the one of an excited two year old. His face grew serious. "Dude, if either of us gets so drunk we start dancing on the tabletops..." His eyes widened and he shook his head. "The wives can never know." He joked.

Craig had a pretty decent fake ID himself, but hadn't really had much of a reason to use it since he started dating Tweek. Sure, he had gone to a few of the convenience stores and bought beer to drink at home, but this was the first time in a club scene. "That'll be you more than likely."

He smirked, hearing the word wives. It sounded so strange hearing it out loud. "And no... They can't find out at all."

Kenny scoffed. "I bet you'll be all emotional and teary when you'd drunk." He fingered his ID. "Act mature." Kenny muttered as he went up to the security guard, as if he wasn't talking to one Craig Tucker.

"You're sooo funny..." Craig rolled his eyes, though this night would be his last time to go out and have a good time without having a ring on his left hand. Craig handed his ID over to the bouncer as they were admitted inside.

There were plenty of bright flashing strobe lights and scantily clad women around. Craig managed to tune them out and find them a table. He slipped a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket, tapping them lightly on the table in front of them. "It's been a while. Can't smoke around Tweek. He'd kill me and then some."

Kenny made a whipping action. "Tweek's got you on a leash." Kenny laughed, trying to make his voice heard over the volume. "Hey, give me one while I get some drinks." Kenny leaned over anyway, stealing a cigarette and lighting it up before proceeding to the bar.

He came back with a tray of small glasses. "These are shots of Skyy Vodka." Kenny grinned, putting out the fag before taking a gulp of a shot.

"Butters is gonna have you on one too as soon as you have kids." Craig teased, lighting his own cigarette. He noted the vodka shots before taking one and swallowed in one deep gulp. Jager bombs after these." Craig replied, "Think we will get drunk enough to actually dance?"

"Jäger bombs after these." Craig replied, "Think we will get drunk enough to actually dance?"

Kenny chuckled. "CAN you dance?" He scrunched his nose. "You and Tweek got some dance planned out?" He took another shot, shuddering as it slipped down his throat.

"To be honest, only with copious amounts of alcohol can I. Then I just think I can." Craig admitted softly, getting situated in his chair.

Kenny practically held another shot to Craig's lips. "Drink." He ordered, a grin sneaking up onto his face.

"You fuck." He took the thin glass between his teeth and tilted it back into his throat. "Still got four left." A smirk crossed those lips, "your turn, bitch."

Kenny let out a "pfft" sound. "You kidding me? I can drink a few liters of this shit." He sneered, downing the next one.

"I'm going to get my preferred drink. You want a few?" Craig preferred his Jägermeister to vodka any day of the week. Mixed with a bit of monster and he'd be awake most of the evening. Sure, drinking straight vodka shots was doing the trick, bringing that familiar warm feeling to his face when he began to feel tipsy.

"Sure, keep them coming." Kenny checked the time on his phone. Only 10ish. Then again, they were expected back around 4 hours later.

Craig went to the bar and paid for four jäger bombs. "All right, to our last night of complete freedom!" He chuckled, "before we are tied down to one person for the rest of our lives."

Kenny shrugged, taking one. "I've had more than enough partners... Damn, weren't you and Tweek each other's firsts in pretty much everything?" He shook his head. "Come on, let's hit the floor. They've got MSI playing."

"Yeah... So what? I have no regrets. Kinda glad it rolled that way." Craig savored that licorice flavored shot, followed by another one. "Fuck lets to then." The ravenette got up from his bar stool to follow Kenny to the dance floor.

The second Kenny's sneaker hit the floor, a moisturized hand slid onto his wrist. He turned around, frowning. Two girls, roughly their age, was bang in front of him, and Craig, smiling brightly. Kenny figured she was hot, but even in his intoxicated state, Butters came to mind.

"Can we help you?" Kenny tried, attempting to sound sober. The slightly more timid girl stayed silent, but the one next to her spoke up.

[8/20/2014 6:58:57 PM] Athena Miller: Craig wasn't very pleased by the sight of these two women blocking their way onto the floor. In his state of slight drunkenness, he didn't want to deal with anyone much aside from Kenny and his fiancé when he got home. That instinct made his middle finger on his right hand stand at attention.

Kenny stumbled about awkwardly. "I would love to..." He slurred. "But I happen to have a fiancé." He raised an eyebrow. "I don't exactly bat for that team y'know." He gestured at Craig. "He doesn't either."

"We just thought you... You looked kinda bored. That and you didn't have a pretty girl hanging on your shoulder." The heavier set girl smirked playfully. "How's about a dance?"

The brunette piped up, smiling shyly. "Are you two together? That's cute." She commented, staring at them dreamily.

"Such a nice way to put it McCormick." Craig rolled his eyes before taking another cigarette out if his pack to smoke. Cobalt eyes widened at the assumption they were together. "No... Just because we are gay and hang out doesn't mean we are together."

"But you look like such a cute couple!" The other insisted.

"They do, don't they." Kristy sighed. "So, who are the lucky boys?"

Kenny slung his arm around Craig's neck drunkenly. "Two blonde ukes." He cackled, as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

Kristy didn't seem affected by Kenny's "influenced" state. "Well, we should go then." She nodded. "It was nice meeting you guys." She, herself, was pansexual.

The raven haired teen shrugged off Kenny's remark, "yeah Ken. Just blast our business to the world." Not that he minded; it was just private to him in a way. Tweek was his special prize and preferred to not make his love life the star of any conversation. "C'mon man. Enough standing around ya drunk." He gave Kenny a nudge with his elbow, "or we will miss the entire damn song."

"Alright, alright." Kenny giggled huskily, staggering over to the floor. "I say we have a dance off!" He bounced away from Craig.

"Just don't fall down." Craig teased, taking another drag from his camel. "Dance off? You must be fucking wasted." He smirked, "you're on."

"I'm on like donkey Kong!" Kenny yelled, before promptly breaking into the robot.

The chullo clad teen watched in some slight amusement, before breaking out a few moves he remembered from the video of "Never Wanted to Dance." He moved with some difficulty in his drunken haze, as he leaned forward to do a single hand-handstand. His movements synchronized with the fast pace of the song.

Kenny tutted. "Ruby teach you to dance, Tucker?" It appeared they called each other by their last names whenever they taunted. "Watch this." Kenny took a few steps back, before running up and doing a somersault mid-air. He crashed and hit his head, but recovered quickly, getting back up as fast as his slowed body would allow him.

"Don't you talk shit about Ruby, McCormick!" He hissed, back flipping clumsily. He missed one foot and landed flat on his ass.

Kenny went to do a headstand before backing out of it, panting as if he had ran a triathlon. "Need some help?" Kenny teased, outstretching a hand.

"How about no." Craig got himself back up, glaring at the blonde. Dancing had never truly been his strong suit, but he wasn't about to lose to Kenny. The ravenette had noticed the best of the song had changed, this sudden awkwardness washing over him. "Dude... It's a fucking love song."

"Uh, bail?" Kenny asked quickly, running off the floor. Wait. Kenny's hands flew to his mouth, as an uncomfortable feeling built up in his tummy. Damn, that put a downer on things.

"Dude- you okay?" Craig followed after, "drank too much already?" He smirked at him, his alcohol tolerance just a bit higher.

"Shut uppp." Kenny drooled, shakily grabbing a table to support himself. He was determined not to go home so soon, though. "Let's hit the beach." Kenny cheered, wandering outside.

"The beach? So you can swim? I don't fucking think so." Craig grabbed Kenny by the arm. "If anything we can find a place to shoot pool." That would be moderately less excitement, perfect for boring old Craig.

"Killjoy." Kenny deadpanned. "Do you know anywhere then, Craigy?" He simpered, chuckling.

"Call me that one more time and I will rip your balls off and shove them down your throat." He hissed out venomously, "and I do. There's a pool hall a few streets down."

"Do you even know where balls HIC are, considering you have none?" Kenny yawned. "Okay. Show the way, Tucky boy."

He gave Kenny a punch to his shoulder, "better get to walking then." Craig definitely wasn't going to take the risk of driving so severely intoxicated. "Think I might have to cut you off because you're going to be a buzz kill." Craig had a friendly arm wrapped around his friend's shoulder.

"I don't HIC kill bees..." Kenny guffawed. "Get it? Buzz? Bees? Kill? Hahaha." His eyelids drooped. "I don't play pool well, man."

"Good, I'll just kick your ass then." He slurred out, heading out of the club with his best friend, "way better than fishing bro."

"Good, I'll just kick your ass then." He slurred out, heading out of the club with his best friend, "way better than fishing bro."

"Mmph, I'll kick you - Tired - HIC what - Butters - balls - maid outfit - ugh." Kenny rambled, making no sense at all. "How long until we get there?'

The raven haired male shook his head, " 'Bout five minutes." He replied, taking it slow to make sure Kenny didn't ralph all over his shoes.

Kenny stayed silent on the journey there, trying to keep his breath even. "Here we are, here we are." Kenny chanted, sticking his hands into the pockets of his parka.

"You're such a dork." He chuckled, flashing his ID as they entered the little bar. It was significantly quieter than the club they had been at earlier, some quiet country music playing from the juke box.

"You loveeeee me for it." Kenny joked, and rushed over to the table, grabbing a long stick object. "Right, how do we play?"

Craig had ordered himself a pint before grabbing a pool cue, "I'll break so I can show you how it's done." He selected a stick for Kenny to use and dropped the quarters into the slot. The set of balls dropped, rolling down where Craig could get them racked.

The whole process took about three minutes and Craig used the white ball to break all the others apart. Two striped balls landed into the let pocket. "And you sir are solids."

Kenny watched with doeful eyes, trying to take in at least one by of what Craig was doing. Now, it was time to kick some ass.

The game of pool didn't take them long and passed the time until they needed to be home. Craig had hailed them down a cab, not wanting to risk driving under the influence. "That was a fucking awesome… time." He leaned back in the seat of the cab as it pulled into their apartment complex.


	10. Drunk and Punished

Perfectly Imperfect: Ch. 10-1

Tweek looked up, where the doorbell rang a couple of times. He paused the movie, making a move to run to the door. The babies were tucked up asleep, and Butters and him were just watching another movie together. He opened the door hurriedly. "Umm...hi?"

Craig had used his heel to crush out his cigarette before Tweek answered. He put a hand out against the door frame to brace himself when his fiancé opened the door. "Hey youuuu." His face was quite flushed, "You're looking really fine tonight Tweekie."

Tweek tried to put on a firm, stoic expression but couldn't, giving in and giggling. "How much have you had to drink? Jesus Christ, Craig!" He yelped, helping him through the door.

The smell of smoke and alcohol had covered Craig pretty well. "'Nuff." He wrapped his arms around Tweek tightly, whispering into his ear. "But I still woulda had more fun if you were there." He would talk about the girls at another time.

Tweek cringed at the strong smell of alcohol on Craig's breath but hugged him anyway, allowing him one kiss him on the cheek. He bit his lip and pulled away. "I'm not sure you should sleep in the same room as me and the babies...if you're this drunk." He said anxiously, looking Craig and up and down.

"Oh... But Tweekie..." He pouted, looking into those gorgeous eyes, "d..don...'t make me sleep on the couch." Craig pled, putting on what he felt was a cute pout. To anyone who was sober, it would be just the ugliest face humanly imaginable.

Tweek closed his eyes, as if he could forget the image. "Fine, I'll sleep on the couch, I'm not getting into a bed with you." Tweek muttered adamantly, then calmed down, noting Kenny was being sick. He pressed a hand to Craig's forehead. "Are you ok? Do you need to be sick?" He asked with concern.

"No... I'll take the couch..." He shook his head, "since you don't want to sleep with me." That cool hand felt amazing on his incredibly hot forehead. "Been feeling a little pukie..." Craig brought his hand to cover the one on his head. He felt a lurch in his stomach. "Oh fuck..." He excused himself from Tweek's presence and headed to the master bathroom.

Tweek went after Craig, kneeling behind him and gently rubbing his back as he pushed his raven locks back. "It's ok, its ok." Tweek ushered needlessly, upset at seeing his lover I'll. "Never mind what I said, you're sleeping with me." Tweek ordered softly.

"I'm sorry Tweekie..." He panted, raising himself away from the porcelain god. "I don't think I'll be doing that ever again." He promised, trying to get his thoughts together better. There were sweet apologetic things he wanted to say, but the alcohol would make him say something completely wrong.

"You're allowed to have a good time." Tweek blinked, before gingerly taking Craig's dirtied top off and putting his arms around him, pulling Craig close to him. "Feeling better?" He mumbled into Craig's hair, using his fingers to draw patterns into Craig's back.

The ravenette leaned into Tweek, beads of sweat now formed on his face. "Yeah... Not gonna try and out drink Kenny again though." He let out a soft chuckle, trying to get the world around him to stop spinning. "I need to brush my teeth so I can give you a kiss for bein' so sweet." Craig stumbled up off of the floor and to the sink.

" Yup." Tweek agreed. He sighed. "Did you enjoy your last night of freedom?" He curled himself up on the floor tiredly.

Craig nodded, "Yeah. Did some dancing with Kenny and that was weird as hell." Craig remarked.

"You need to do dancing with me!" Tweek whined. "I'll meet you in the bedroom - we're not making love though." Tweek got up and went through to the bedroom.

"We will do lots of dancing on our wedding day." Craig vowed, brushing his teeth rather quickly before heading off to the bedroom to join Tweek. "Aww come on Tweekie!" An adorable pout crossed Craig's face.

Tweek pulled Craig to the bed, laughing as he pulled the duvet over them. "You can't even keep it up, I bet." He dismissed, opening his arms timidly for Craig to come into. "We'll have time for it all on our honeymoon...if we even are having a honeymoon?" He swallowed.

Craig curled up into Tweek's arms, resting his face in his chest. "Probably not as much as I would like to." A sigh escaped from parted lips, "and we most certainly will have a honeymoon. My mother has offered to watch the twins."

Tweek began to stroke Craig's hair cutely. "Great. We'll have a nice time - unless, we're going abroad! I hate the sea." Tweek scowled. "Where should we go?" He smirked slightly. "It'll have to have a soundproof room for my surprise." Tweek said innocently.

"Oh I'm not sure... I wasn't thinking of leaving the country, but maybe going somewhere with a better climate. How about Florida?" He suggested.

"That sounds ok, we can take a plane." Tweek renounced. He tilted his head. "Wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?" He trailed his fingers up Craig's arm. "Though, you can guess." He lay a few kisses on Craig's stubbled jaw.

"Plane is fine. I've already bought tickets for the parks we are visiting." Craig assured Tweek, thrumming his fingers through those pretty locks. "And it certainly wouldn't be."

"That sounds nice. Thanks." Tweek's eyelids began to flutter. "I'm tired, we can talk about all this later." He shut his eyes, pulling Craig closer to him. "Just one week." Tweek whispered under his breath.

"Good night, Tweekems." He purred softly, giving his fiancé a loving little kiss. "I can't wait til you're my wife... I love you." Craig closed his eyes, clinging tightly to his lover.

One hazel eye opened. "What?" Tweek demanded, twitching. "Wife? /Wife/?" His teeth grinded. "I'm a fucking boy Craig. I am not a girl, for the last time!" Tweek spat.

"You're so beautiful Tweekie." He mumbled sleepily, not completely aware of anything he was saying now. Whenever coming down from a good buzz, Craig only became sleepier. "You'd look really cute in a bridal gown..."

Tweek's eyes narrowed. He wouldn't let Craig get away that easy. All the time Craig was referring to him in a feminine manner, but no more. If Craig wanted a girl...tough. He had boned a guy way too many times for a chance of that. "Okay, that's nice, but you're going on the couch." Tweek scoffed. He pushed Craig away from him, gathering up the duvet. "Until you accept me for who I am, dickhead!"

Craig hit the floor with a hard thud, "What the..." He rubbed his head and got up off of the floor. The noirette caught the last bit of what Tweek said when he was awakened. "I'll sleep on the couch..." He must have said something stupid in his half asleep haze. Craig got up and yanked a blanket from out of the closet before trudging off to the couch. He flopped down and turned on the television in his attempts to tune out whatever the hell Kenny was doing to Butters. A displeased grunt came from him, wishing he could be making Tweek sound like that right now.

Tweek huffed and settled back down, making sure the babies were still asleep in their cot in the corner. He sighed. It didn't feel right without Craig. He felt, well, lonely. Tweek bit back a tear or two. He was annoyed, but also saddened at how Craig likened him to a female so much. It should have been a joke, but Craig used the same punchline too many times. He only wished Craig would realize that he, Tweek Tweak, was indeed a "he" and that yes, he carried children, and yes, he suffered from a genetic impairment which caused him to have some female parts, but he was definitely a male. He curled up, trying to get back to sleep. He couldn't. He could hear the TV blaring, and Kenny and Butters engaging in indecent activities, and it only made Tweek more depressed.

Craig managed to fall asleep halfway through a rerun of Red Racer. He didn't complete understand why calling Tweek 'wife' or 'mommy' upset him so much. It was just a role, he didn't really assign it to the gender specifics. Tweek just had those characteristics that a mother and wife would have. He rolled to face the back of the couch, covering his head with a pillow.

Tweek didn't even get why he was called "wife" and "mommy". The only reason he could be a mother was because he carried the kids, everything else pointed to being a father. Also, how was he a wife in anyway? He wasn't a girl, he didn't do all the cleaning and cooking, amongst other things. James suddenly woke up with a cry, and Tweek rushed over, not giving him the chance to wake up Krystal.

Craig snored soundly through most of the night, stirring a little at the sound of the children crying. He got up and went to make sure that everything was all right, tripping up a bit on his feet. "Is everything okay?" He came over to make sure Krystal was still asleep.

Tweek glared daggers at him. "Maybe you would know if you were there, not sleeping happily in another room because you're an insensitive asshole!" He put a calm James back. "I was up ALL night, Craig! I can't believe you!" His hands balled into fists.

"I didn't sleep as peacefully as you think. That couch is not as comfortable as our bed with you next to me!" Craig growled, "how am I being insensitive?" He snapped, glaring angrily at Tweek. "If I called you something to hurt your feelings , I didn't mean it! Jeez Tweek stop over analyzing things! If I called you wife or something like that, I'm sorry. I'll take the fucking word out of my vocabulary."

Tweek's eyes welled with tears, but he had the courage to ignore them. "Don't swear in front of the babies!' He snapped. "I'm not over analyzing anything! I just don't get why you feel the need to refer to me as something I'm NOT!" He hoped desperately he wouldn't wake his friends or children up.

"Look, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or anything. I didn't mean to upset you last night, I won't ever call you that again." Craig still felt rage, but calmed at the sight of the twins.

He looked at Tweek with concern, approaching him slowly, "I won't call you wife or mommy or any of that shit again- all right?"

Tweek looked down. "Okay." He breathed out. "I'm sorry for making you sleep on the coach." He took Craig's hand gingerly. "The...pressure of this is getting to me." He explained, wiping his eyes with another hand.

Craig pulled the blonde into his arms, resting his chin on Tweek's shoulder. "It'll be all right. We are going to enjoy our little week long honeymoon." He vowed, kissing his lover on the cheek.

"And the soundproof room." Tweek reminded, smiling. He yawned. "Come back to bed with me. M'tired." He whined.

Craig didn't have to be told twice, joining the blonde in the bed. "I love you, Tweekers." He whispered, pulling him close to his chest.

"I love you, Craigfer." Tweek dropped asleep.


	11. Drunken Wedding Plans

Perfectly Imperfect: Ch. 10-2

Butters was settled down on the couch with Tweek, enjoying their little quiet movie night. Though he was a little worried about Kenny and Craig. It was almost four in the a.m. now...

"Where's my Buttercup?" Kenny demanded, pushing his way in as his vision went berserk.

Kenny went to embrace Butters back before pausing, freezing. "Uh oh." He yanked away and rushed to the bathroom, barely swinging the door closed behind him as he chucked up most of what he had drank that night.

The other blonde blinked before following Kenny into the bathroom. "Oh no..." He went to rub his pack lovingly, using his other hand to clear the hair from Kenny's face.

Done, Kenny leant away from the toilet basin, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Sorry, Butters." He apologized to the blonde behind him, not thinking it's the most attractive site. His head was really starting to pound. He wanted to take a shower, or at least get clean, but he wanted to rest more.

"You all right Ken?" Butters whispered with concern, ready to draw him a hot bath. He hoped Tweek wouldn't mind. "Let's get you in the tub."

"Had too much." Kenny groaned, before nodding eagerly, struggling to take off his clothes.

Butters helped Kenny out of his clothes. "You need me to help you?" He offered sweetly, tossing the puke stained parka aside, soon joined by his pants and boxers.

Kenny smiled gratefully, and slipped on into the bath, his skinny edges catching onto the corners of the bath. He didn't even feel it. He wasn't anorexic, it was just it had been only been so many months since he was living with his family in poverty.

The petite blonde began to strip himself bare to help his drunk lover bathe. He slid in behind Kenny, resting his face on his back. "Did you boys have lots of fun?" He asked softly, running a hand across the taller's achy belly.

"Yeah, it was great." Kenny said slowly. "How was your night?"

Butters got himself comfortable next to Kenny in the Tweak-Tucker household. "It was kinda boring. Just talked to Tweek about our weddings."

Kenny pulled Butters into his lap, wrapping his arms and legs around him like some big toy. Neither Kenny and Butters were that tall, compared to Tweek and Craig, and they were practically the same height. "We should plan our wedding..." He remembered something. "But, Butters, I have to tell you - it won't be big." He said earnestly, looking sad. "I come a poor family, you know that, and I'm trying to save up... I just want you to know that I'm sorry I can't give you a nice, grand wedding." He let his head fall onto Butters' shoulder.

Butters relaxed into Kenny's thin frame, a hand coming up to rest on his fiancé's cheek. "I would love to plan our wedding!" He beamed gleefully, only to frown at the next remark. "Ken... I'm not concerned with having some over the top grand wedding." He shook his head, fingers combing through soft yellow tendrils. His lips pressed to the crown of Kenny's head, "We can just do our ceremony on the beach. I have some really pretty sundresses I could wear." Butters offered. "And don't be so hard on yourself Kenny... Our wedding will be perfect, no matter how small it is."

Kenny brought Butters' hand to his lips. "I wish I had taken you as mine so much sooner.../You're perfect/. Thanks, Leopold." He grinned, splashing the water around them. "I take it you'll want to wear a dress?" He questioned eagerly.

A flush lit up Butters' cute, chubby cheeks as Kenny kissed the back of his hand. "Well you finally did ask me and here we are now. Taking a bath, discussing our future." Butters smiled serenely, "And I wouldn't trade it for nothing." His lover brought up the dress thing, "Of course I do!" An excited giggled came out at the thought. "Probably something sky blue..."

"Did you know blue is the opposite of orange?" Kenny mused, thinking of his orange parka. "You'll look beautiful. So when should we have it?"

"Well opposites go together well." Butters nuzzled Kenny's toned chest affectionately. "I want it sometime after Tweek and Craig get back. It wouldn't feel right without them there..."

"Yeah, it wouldn't. Speaking of Craig and Tweek, I was thinking of having Craig be my best man, but Stan and Kyle to fit in there somewhere, ya know? They were my best friends, but I guess a lot of things have changed." He sighed, but then kissed Butters on the nose. "Not that I'm not immensely grateful. I'm just somewhat bemused by all this marriage talk," Kenny took a bottle of soap to squirt onto Butters' lithe frame. "We still need to get moved in somewhere! We have to view a place soon." He figured.

"Well there are groomsmen too, they will fit in. I'll have Tweekie has my maid of honor... Well if I can convince him to wear a dress that is." Butters bit on his lip, "oh hamburgers... I don't even know who else I would want to be bridesmaids. Unless I ask Dougie too... Maybe Henrietta... " Butters had aquatinted himself with the goths as a kid and had taken a liking to the tubby goth girl. The blonde squirmed as Kenny began to wash his body. "Oooo... That feels amazing Ken..."

"Well, Karen for one wants to be a part of the wedding." Kenny suggested. "But you don't have to take her on. She'll probably spend the whole thing texting Ruby or Ike or someone." He began to rinse off the soap. "I remember when you went Goth." Kenny chuckled softly. "It doesn't suit you, hating the world and all. Still, you look hot in black, and they're not bad guys when you get to know them."

"I think Karen would make a lovely bridesmaid though." Butters hadn't thought about that just yet, still allowing Kenny to run his hands upon his thin frame. "You thought that I looked cute as a goth kid?" Butters giggled excitedly. "I'm glad you did."

"And as a vampire." Kenny added. "The phases you went through...remember when you got so pissed off at everyone, but me? Until we went to Hawaii?" His face brightened up. "That's it! We should go to Hawaii for the wedding."

"Hawaii sounds amazing Kenny! It was one of the best trips I've ever been on." Sea green eyes lit up with excitement, "I've gotten some frequent flier miles we can use."

"Brilliant." Kenny grabbed Butters hand and turned the taps off with the other, getting out and wrapping them both in large towels. "Come on, we'll see whether certain things have been effected by the whiskey or not."

Butters went bright red at Kenny's remark. "Oh I'm sure it isn't. Besides- I never gave you that dessert I promised you earlier." A playful wink soon followed as Butters snuggled up in his towel to head to the guest room.


	12. Indecisive

Perfectly Imperfect: Ch. 11-1

"Ow, ow, ow!" Tweek cried as his mother straightened his hair messily, burning his scalp multiple times "Jesus Christ, stop Mom!" He ordered, taking the straighteners away from her and straightening his own hair. "Um, please can you get me a drink of water?" He asked, not wanting to leave her without purposeful actions.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed, his hair flopping into his eyes, but at least not wild anymore. He turned to his dress. He had already waxed literally every single hair on his body, save for his head, and his body was still tingling with itchiness and pain. He stared at the dress, panic rising in his chest. Now that the day had come, he was overcome with anxiety.

Could he even wear that thing? Tweek swore he was getting fat again. He bit his lip hard. It would be going against his whole argument of being a male, anyway. Not to mention the thought of wearing it in front of all those people made him want to hurl.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Mary asked, coming back in and seeing her son in distress. She took a deep breath, seeing him stress out at the outfit laid out. She shook her head.

"Baby, look at me." Tweek turned to look at her, his body convulsing. "Dresses aren't you, you know that. My little Tweek never did well with such delicate things, have you?" She simpered, and Tweek shook his head worriedly. "Listen, I brought your father's wedding suit, just in case. I'm sure it'll -"

"But Mom! Butters will hate me! He's in his dress already! And Craig will kill me, he paid for it..." His eyes welled with tears.

"Now, Tweek. Don't you worry. Just try this on." She produced a simple mocha-colored suit, complete with an emerald green tie. Tweek opened his mouth to dispute but she shushed him, wandering outside.

Right. Tweek put the suit on, rushing back over to the mirror. Nothing seemed right for him. Or maybe that was the wedding. On shaky legs, he walked over and sat down on the sofa, curling up and struggling to not break into tears. He wanted to marry Craig, but the stress was getting to him. He wished Butters was there.

His friend was a few rooms down, getting changed with his fiancé. Butters had Kenny help him get his hair perfect in a cute up in a bun. The dress fit him perfectly. "How do I look Kenny?" He asked after applying the last but of make-up. The blonde was more than confident in dresses than in men's clothing.

Butters spun around in his dress a few times before going to admire just how handsome Kenny looked all dressed up. "And you look so spiffy in your suit!" He kissed him on the cheek happily. "And I know Tweek will look so beautiful in his wedding gown! Can't wait to take pictures!"

"You look wonderful." Kenny grinned, gripping his hands around Butters slim waist. "Even more so with me." He added, moving Butters back to kiss him on the lips. "I'm sure Tweek will look great, Craig too." He paused. "We should probably go check on them, make sure they're not going cold turkey." He scoffed.

"You go check on Craig, I'll head over to make sure Tweek is all right." Butters slipped into his matching pumps and headed towards the room Tweek had been getting dressed in.

Tweek sniffled, hearing Butters knock. He got up to open the door. "Oh. Hey Butters." He hoped Butters wouldn't be too mad at him.

Butters bit down on his lower lip, eyes widening when Tweek opened the door. He could feel tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. "Tweek... I thought..." Butters whimpered, choking back the need to cry. He knew it was Tweek's day, and that Tweek could wear whatever he wanted, but Butters wanted to at least match his friend. The blonde wanted nothing more than to just let Tweek know exactly how he felt. "I don't even think I'll be able to fit in your wedding party. I'm not even dressed appropriately..." His heart sank, "but you look magnificent none the less."

Tweek burst into more tears promptly. "Oh god butters, I'm s-sorry!" He sobbed, falling back onto the sofa. "Just nothing seems right on m-me and I'm so s-scared in front of all those people and - and -" he hid his face behind his hands.

"Don't worry about it Tweek." Butters sat down beside him, "Craig doesn't even know the dress exists, so you don't have to worry about that. You look really spiffy in your suit." The shorter blonde assured Tweek. "He loves you no matter what you wear."

"I don't even know if I can wear this." Tweek sighed, plucking at the brown fabric. He wanted to bury his head into Butters chest, but worried he would crease the material. "You look really pretty, Butters." Tweek said honestly, his heart and breath still fast. "I wish I could say the same for me in any case, but thanks, I guess." He bit his lip, drawing blood. "How many people are even coming? I wasn't the one in charge of the invitations." He remembered.

"Tweek, don't bruise your lip." He brought a hand to Tweek's face. "And you look amazing in everything you put on. I wouldn't have helped you pick that dress if I didn't think it would suit you."

"Do you think I should wear it then? I'm scared of people...Maybe I should just postpone the -" He wrung his hands. "Now I'm being stupid, but you understand right? It's like being pregnant all over again! The nerves are getting to me!" He stood up. "What do you think, dress or not?" His trimmed eyebrows went into a detached arch.

"I thought it looked fantastic on you." Butters tapped his index fingers together, "but heck... It's your decision to make. And what'd you two get into it over the other day anyway?" Butters hadn't really fought with Kenny like that before and wasn't looking forward to their first full blown argument.

Tweek looked at his watch. "I've got an hour to decide anyway. It just seems that I'll disappoint my mom or you whatever I pick." He shook his head. "Craig was...horrible the other day." He scowled. "He keeps referring to me as a wife and a mom! I am /neither/! How would he feel if I called him that? It's...degrading."

"It's YOUR day Tweek- don't let what everyone else feels affect your decision." Butters assured him, eyes widening at what they had fought over. "But that's so trivial! I thought you were going to kick his butt. Craig probably didn't mean it any sort of mean way..." Butters assured him, "I don't think he did it to insult your disorder or somethin'."

"I guess." Tweek shrugged. "I'm marrying him anyway, so I have to deal with it. Even if he does liken me to a girl..." He twitched, and stared at the mirror. "Whatever. Can you help me do my hair and stuff?" He pleaded.

"I'm sure he's trying his best not to..." Butters assured his best friend before coming up behind him at the mirror. "Any specific way you want it?" He asked, brushing his fingers through Tweek's straightened locks.

"I don't know." Tweek deliberated. "I don't want it to have a lot of hair spray, but I don't want it to spring everywhere! I don't know, it's so short when it's not wild." He caught a strand between his fingers. "It's getting in my eyes too!" He bit his lip and tilted his head. "Do you think I would be ok in a wig?"

Tweek smiled. "It hasn't been that way since me and Craig first moved in together! You think I should make it natural? I do have time to shower..."

"But you have beautiful hair Tweekie. I bet you that Craig would love your wild hair. I always thought it was cute." Butters contemplated. " And it's how it looked when Craig first fell for you... We just get it some hold."

"I think so. Craig will absolutely love it." Butters nodded cutely, "We will have to blow dry it but it should come out the same."

"Okay." Tweek flitted his eyes over to the shower in the corner and rushed over, pulling the curtains behind him as he stripped , chucked the clothes out, and showered. "Um, towel please?" Tweek asked shakily, mentally tutting at himself.

Butters hung up a towel for Tweek, "there you go buddy." He replied, "I'll be waiting outside."

"Thanks." Tweek slipped out of the shower and draped the towel around him, lucky he was so small it fit just fine. He slipped his boxers on, then called Butters back in.

The feminine male had Tweek's suit set out on the back of the chair. "Got your outfit all ready for you." He smiled, going to get the blow drier plugged in.

"Good." Tweek grinned, and slipped into the suit with an apologetic smile. At the end of the day, Tweek never really wanted to wear a dress, but had been pressured by his family and friends.

"C'mon Tweek, we should go get into place." Butters took his best friend by the hand, leading him out of the dressing room once Tweek was completely ready.


	13. Formalities

Perfectly Imperfect: Ch. 11-2

Craig on the other hand had gotten himself a decent hair-cut and placed his white rose corsage in the front pocket of his tuxedo. He hadn't overly complicated his attire, kept it simple like his normal ordinary self. Craig had however decided to toss his chullo aside for their special day. In his mind it just felt tacky.

Craig grunted and let Kenny in. "How's Butters coming along?" He asked curiously, making a few final adjustments to his hair before using a bit of hairspray to hold it into place

"Perfectly." Kenny smirked, before drooping his eyes. "And how are you, Mr. Tweak-Tucker?" He asked courteously. "Anxious for the big day?" He taunted.

"Just fine, McCormick-Stotch." He smirked grabbing the other corsage. He rested it in Kenny's hand, "of course I'm anxious. I have seen Tweek in a day and a half now."

Kenny attached the corsage. "Well, I'm sure you'll see the missus soon." He frowned. "Butters and I heard shouting the other day, you guys fighting?"

Craig sighed softly, "Yeah... Better not let him hear you call him that. He gets so mad at me for referring to him as my wife or mother of my children." He grabbed his cigarettes off of the vanity's table. "I don't say it to hurt his feelings or to try and assign him a woman's title..."

Kenny tilted his head, smiling. "Damn, that's a weird technical thing to fight over. I was expecting sex issues or something." He lowered his voice. "Ya know when Tweek was in my group? I don't know if it was after you guys finally noticed each other after that fight or not, but when I came back, we could have kept Tweek. It's just, he's too sensitive. You got to watch what you say, besides, was it a one-off joke or something?" He questioned curiously.

"Wasn't trying to joke... We just see it things a bit differently when it comes to 'titles.'" Craig headed towards the dressing room door, "I thought he'd be proud to be a mom at least... But I digress, c'mon lets go smoke before we are stuck inside all day."

"I second that." Kenny replied, walking towards the door to open out onto the foyer. "Can I bum one off you again? I'm all out - Buttercup hides them, I swear." He laughed. "So. You guys are heading to Florida?"

Craig gave him on and lit his own, leaning against the building. "Gotta hide your cigarettes where he can't find them." A chuckle came from his lips, "yeah. Taking a limousine to the airport after the reception. Figured we could hit up a couple of theme parks."

"Boring." Kenny dismissed, chuckling. "It's tonight you should be looking forward to. Everyone knows wedding makes people horny. Besides, what park are you taking him to? A safari? Roller coasters? I think his phobias narrow it down a bit."

"Well I booked us a room at the Walt Disney World resort. There aren't too many terrifying rides there." He took a long drag from his smoke. "And I plan on tonight being really special, just hoping like hell the plane isn't delayed..."

"Haha, I suppose not." Kenny blew a ring of smoke. "Did I tell you, me and Butters are doing ours at Hawaii?" A couple of footsteps came up.

"Uh, hey guys." Simon grinned, rustling his copper hair. His smile dropped. "Did I interrupt anything? I, uh, just kinda have to tell you something , Craig."

"That sounds fun. Gonna get a good tan while you're there?" Craig teased Kenny, turning his head at the sound of Simon's voice, "No, just enjoying a last cigarette for a while." He paused, "what do you need to tell me?"

"Uh," Kenny got the message and went back inside. "Okay, man, you gotta promise not to be mad at me, or Tweek, alright?" He started, raising his hands as if surrendering.

"Why would I be mad at you?" The ravenette had remembered Tweek running off with this guy and accusing Tweek of sleeping with him. Aside from that, not much else.

"Remember when Tweek and I ran away? You were broken up.. Tweek and I kissed. We haven't talked about it since, I'm not even gay, but I thought I should tell you." He bowed his head.

"You... Kissed Tweek?" Craig felt his heart sink a little. Granted he hadn't done much better by making out with Thomas, but he didn't lie about it. "I..." He shook his head and crushed his cigarette.

"Well, it was more of a friendly kiss, I guess." Simon offered. "Look, I'm sorry, but, well, the only reason you should be mad is because Tweek didn't tell you about it." He narrowed his eyes. "After all, you cheated on him first, with someone you actually have history with, and messed him up pretty bad. Then again, those aren't my words. They're Tweek's, and that was after our fight. I'm just saying, I didn't actually like you, and I still don't like you much, but I'm willing to be civil with you for my friend, and hope to start by being honest." He confessed.

"A friendly kiss... Sure..." Craig wanted nothing more than to lash out at Simon and at Tweek. It was going to do nothing but eat at his mind the entire day. "I understand you wanting to be civil and all , but you should have said something well before today. Are you trying to sabotage my relationship?" It was a pretty low blow to his self-esteem, not to mention he had pissed Tweek off last week .

"What?" Simon asked, wanting to make sure he heard right. "Are you kidding me? Why would I even do that? I mean, sure, Tweek is a great kis-" He interrupted himself before he could piss Craig off anymore. "But I have a girlfriend!"

"Because you obviously don't like me, why not?" This kid really knew how to push all the wrong buttons. "You shouldn't have said a damn thing... And yes Tweek is fucking amazing kisser. You bring it back up it will knock your teeth down your throat." His fists were balled up tightly, "just get away from me."

Craig turned on his heel, heading back inside. A swell of fury had rose inside of him , heading straight for his dressing room. "I really don't like that punk." He slammed his door, his fist soon hitting the door.

Simon bit his lip, his hands shaking. He hated when people threatened him, it only brought back his childhood, when his mother would hurt him. He turned away, and walked off. He wasn't welcome there. He only wrecked things. Much like Tweek.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. What did he say?" Kenny came to Craig's side, trying to grab his bleeding fist.

"He kissed Tweek... While we had broken up. Simon thought he had the right to say something about Tweek's kissing ability." He hissed out, "I'm sure Butters invited him at Tweek's request."

"Damn." Kenny let his arms fall to his sides. "Well, they have gotten close. Me and Butters would come round sometimes during Tweek's pregnancy to see Simon already there, taking care of him while you were at work." He shrugged. "I personally think Simon is a good guy, you know. He did save Tweek and Butters' lives." He reminded. "What are you going to do about it, anyway? Don't do anything stupid, don't let this come between you and Tweek on your help wedding day."

"I know... I just seemed like it was something I would have rather heard from Tweek. Not the other party..." Craig sighed, "if he had told me from the get go, maybe it wouldn't be bothering me so much." The noirette sighed, "I'll bring it up later."

"Yeah, well, it's Tweek. He makes a big deal out of the least important stuff, but forgets the main event." He checked the time then grinned. "Craig, you have ten minutes to get your skinny ass over there and get married." He paused. "Oh, and Clyde said he'll walk you down the aisle." Kenny laughed. "Me and Butters though it'd be funny if both you and Tweek were walked up the aisle."

"What the fuck dude..." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You would do something like that, you fuck." He gave Kenny a playful shove, "You know you're supposed to be up there too." Craig grabbed the blonde by the arm and headed out of the door towards the altar.

"Dammit." Kenny trailed after Craig, before detaching himself. "Stand over there." Kenny shoved Craig over to the end of the carpet leading to the altar, a couple of steps to the left, behind all the occupied seats. To the right, Tweek was in the same position. The music started playing and everyone stood up as Tweek and Craig didn't go through the middle of the guests, but rather, around, on their respective sides, before finding their way to the alter, facing each other. Clyde watched as Mary kissed her son on the cheek, and stifled a giggle, playfully pecking Craig on the cheek before Token pulled him back to their seats. Kenny held out the ring as ring-bearer, and Butters stood opposite him, behind Tweek.

Butters felt a little dopey, being the only one in a gown but smiled sweetly as he watched that beautiful love stricken gaze between the two. It was simply breath taking to watch people be so in love.

Craig had picked out plain bands, wanting to avoid offending Tweek in any such way that his ring was too girly. His hands came out to rest over Tweek's. "You look amazing..." He whispered softly.

Tweek smiled softly, casting his eyes over the audience. His face dropped slightly. Where was Simon? He turned back to Craig, squeezing his hand gently. The vicar began.

"Today, we are gathered to unite these two young hearts," he began, looking to Tweek and then to Craig. The first bit was a little drawn out and long, explaining what marriage meant and the importance of sticking together through thick and thin. "Tweek, your vows please." He replied.

Tweek held eye contact with Craig. "I, Tweek James Tweak, take Craigfer Tucker to be my wedded husband t-to," He took a breath, panic getting to him. "have and hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." His eyes shined with tears as he continued. "I never really knew much about you until that day when we fought. I think I hated your guts...but then you were n-nice to me in that hospital, when we were resting and trying to get better." Tears fell down Tweek's cheeks. "I thought it was just a one-off thing, but you carried on being kind to me after, and took care of me until this day." He blinked twice. "I know now t-that we're soul mates. We complete each other. If I had never met you, I wouldn't be here today, not with anyone. I would be shaking and stuttering in a corner, my life clouded with my fears." He tried to calm his breathing and dialogue, but his speech was tumbling out. "You've helped me, so much, and I could never live without you, not for a minute. I love you so much, and I'm so glad I punched you in your eye so long ago, because I wouldn't take back our crazy relationship for the world." Tweek used his other hand to wipe away his tears, finished.

Butters wiped his eye, listening to Tweek speak so fondly of his soon to be spouse. He loved how eloquent and thought out things were and smiled sweetly at his best friend.

"And you, Craig?" The vicar turned to the ravenette, who himself had to take a quick moment to regain his composure. " I, Craigfer Tucker take Tweek James Tweek, to be my wedded husband, to have and hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." He squeezed his fiancé's hands tightly in his own, words getting caught in the back of his throat. "Tweek... All of the years that we've been together as friends; after the insults you through about my guinea pig and keeping me up at odd hours of the night worried about the gnomes- I would not trade any of it away. What we have always had has been such a beautiful thing..." Craig took a deep breath, "You're the real reason I can feel true emotion now. Tweek, I loved you then as just a friend, now I love you as my better half."

Tweek took a ring from Token, the ring-bearer, and gingerly placed it on Craig's finger, barely breathing.

Craig followed suit, placing the wedding band on top of the engagement ring.

"Now if there are no objections as to why these two shouldn't be wed..." He looked around to see if anyone was going to object.

Tweek looked around anxiously, brightening up as he saw Simon shuffle into a seat at the back.

"I see that there are no objections. I now pronounce you husband and husband." The vicar announced, "You may now kiss your spouse." He announced as a sly smirk crossed Craig's face as he pulled Tweek in for a tight embrace. He looked into Tweek's gorgeous eyes and pressed his lips to his spouse's.

Tweek kissed back sweetly, fluttering his eyes closed a few seconds after. He would never get over the euphoric feeling. His arms wrapped around Craig's neck and his lips parted. Tweek's fingers went up to Craig's hair and -

"Looks like they're starting tonight early." Kenny commented loudly, and Tweek heard some people laughing. Tweek pulled away quickly, blushing, before the realization hit him. He was married. He was married to Craig. He fell back into Craig, pulling him in for a hug as he looked over his shoulder at the twins. They wouldn't be seeing them for a while.

"You should keep your hair like this... I missed it." Craig whispered in Tweek's ear before catching a glimpse of their children. It was going to be a long week without them, but hopefully all four of them would be okay in the long run.

Butters pouted and pointed to Kenny, "hey you be nice mister!" The formality of it was over at the least. The next bit was the wedding dinner, followed by the reception.

Tweek gave a lopsided smile. "Really? It goes all over the place." He went over to where Maureen was cradling his kids, taking Krystal from her happily. "Hi, baby girl."

Kenny scoffed and mimed curtseying. "Whatever you say... Now come on, I want to stuff my face, Buttercup." He whined, dragging Butters inside where the majority of guests were also going. When they arrived, Tweek was settling down next to Craig on the center table, along with his mom, Craig's mom, Tweek's dad and Ruby.

"Go on Butters, you're supposed to sit over there." He gestured to the table nearest to where Craig and Tweek were, where Simon, Stan, Kyle, Clyde and Token were sat. "That's where I gotta go." He kissed Butters' forehead. "I'll see you when we do our toast... and tonight of course." He added.

Craig held Tweek's hand underneath the table and gave him an affectionate peck on the cheek. "This day has been so perfect Tweek. I do want to ask you about something in private." He couldn't help but glare at Simon as he mentioned it.

"Awww... But I wanted to sit with you Kenny." Butters pouted cutely, wrapping his arms around himself tightly as he watched Kyle rest his head in Stan's shoulder.

Tweek tilted his head. "Okay...? What is it?" He checked the twins were still safe in their highchairs.

"It's something Simon decided to bring up earlier." Craig sighed, I have cooled down significantly since he told me, but you said you two did absolutely nothing..." The ravenette frowned, "I was up front and honest with you, I do appreciate the same treatment from you..."

Butters sat down at the same table Tweek and Craig were at. He smiled at Stan and Kyle, wondering when their happy day would come... They made such an amazingly cute couple too.

Tweek gulped, his eyes widening then narrowing. "It was just a friendly kiss!" Tweek defended, before figuring that either way, he should have told Craig. He backed down. "I'm sorry... I should have told you. Please don't be upset - it didn't mean much." Tweek didn't want to say nothing because that would be a lie, and he didn't want to lie again. Even Tweek had to admit the kiss was actually slightly more than platonic, and he had enjoyed it, but Tweek knew where his heart belonged. "Forgive me?" He begged, opening his eyes up a bit more.

Craig adored the guilty look on Tweek's face. His lips formed a sweet smile, "of course I forgive you. If I was that angry when he told me, I wouldn't have met you at the altar." The ravenette pulled Tweek close, "We should take out seats after a bit of socializing. Want to go and say hello to Stan and the guys?"

"Okay." Tweek agreed, getting up. As they walked over, he nipped Craig's ear fluidly. "I'll make up for it with my surprise." He whispered, then pulled away.

"Hey guys," Clyde grinned, standing up to tackle Tweek into a hug. He stepped away and put his head on Token's shoulder. Stan looked up from his conversation with Kyle, smiling fondly at them.

"It better be really good if it's going to make up for that." Craig wrapped his arm lovingly around Tweek, tossing a dirty look in Simon's direction.

"Congratulations you guys." Kyle grinned warmly, "Surprised you guys tied the knot before me and Stan." He and Stan had been together a lot longer than Tweek and Craig. It made him a bit envious of the two.

Tweek caught the stare and blinked, a sad expression crossing his face before he responded to Kyle. He didn't want Craig to hate Simon, he was friends with him. Oh well.

Stan nodded in agreement. "Well, what else is there for a pregnant teen to do?" Tweek smiled. "Are you two engaged then?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Stan shook his head. "Uh, no, not yet, way to ruin a surprise, Tweek." He rolled his eyes and took Kyle's hand, kissing it. "It's only a matter of time though. I think Kyle would drag me to the altar gagged and tied up if I didn't propose," He joked.

"Stop getting cold feet Stan." Craig insisted, "You'll only end up regretting it later on." He quirked a brow at Tweek's next statement. Stan and Kyle weren't even engaged yet.

Kyle sighed softly, "I'm beginning to wonder if he's going to or not though." He replied softly, looking down somewhat sad. The redhead had been pushing himself hard through college and Stan was his only true reprieve from all the studying.

Stan's eyelids drooped. "Okay, okay, enough with the pressure." He dead-panned. "Jeez, I had a whole proposal planned out but fine," Stan got down from his chair and onto the floor on one knee. "Kyle Broflovski, will you marry me?" He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Kyle's face went beat red as he watched his best friend drop down on his knee before him. Granted it had been the moment he had been waiting for these past eight years. "Yes, of course I'll marry you, Stan." Kyle leaned down from his own chair to give his lover a loving kiss .

"Sweet." Stan grinned, wrapping his arms around Kyle's waist. Tweek looked away, not wanting to intrude on a private moment, and saw Kenny and Butters' up at the booth, Kenny tapping a glass with a spoon.

"Suppose that we should go back up to the table then Tweekie." He nudged him gently. Goodness only knew what Kenny was going to say about them. This was where he could be easily humiliated by Kenny.

Butters on the other hand, had planned something more sweet after Kenny had his chance to speak about Craig.

"S'up." Kenny began, as everyone's eyes turned to him. "Kenny McCormick here. Best man 2014, boyfriend of one Butters Scotch..." He reeled off. "Today we are here to celebrate the joyous occasion of Tweek and Craig finally getting hitched, and if I'm not mistaken, the new engagement of Stan and Kyle, my ever so amazing -" Clyde coughed loudly, bored. "All right, all right. I guess there are only so many things for me to say here, and I'll choose three. One, Craig, you got lucky. You'll make a great family with Tweek and the kids. Two, I really owe Craig for giving me advice a long time ago when I was still sorting my feelings out for Butters. Three, congratulations." He took a sip of his wine.

Token elbowed the shit out of Clyde for being a jerk. "Be nice." He replied firmly, watching Craig's face go red with some embarrassment. Kyle held Stan's hand, proud to say he had a fiancé now.

Butters stood up for his toast to Tweek, smoothing out the front of his glass before doing so. "Tweek Tweak-Tucker... What an adorably cute little tongue twister. No matter how many times you say it, it still comes out sounding so perfect." Butters began, "These two have been perfect for each other since day one. They deserve nothing but the best and I hope you will all join me in a toast for the newlyweds." A grin crossed his lips, "To many years of happiness and blessins' to their beautiful family!" He cheered.

"Amen." Kenny concluded, clinking his glass with Butters before drinking from it. Tweek smiled and ran up, grabbing Butters and hugging him tightly. The waiters suddenly all came in and everybody went back to their seat, ready to enjoy their meals in the dawn of Craig and Tweek's marriage.


	14. Honeymoon Love Makin'

Perfectly Imperfect: Ch. 12

The flight was seemingly boring aside from cuddling up to Tweek to keep him calm. They caught a cab to their resort hotel. "We will need to get some rest before we venture out for the surprise I have for you." Craig stated, quite proud of what he had done so far.

He had booked a room in the hotel that the monorail drove through during park hours because he thought that was pretty neat, though the urge to flip off the random passengers was quite strong.

Tweek shuffled into the room, shutting the door behind them. "Rest? Oh." Tweek commented innocently, hauling two suitcases in, one big, stashed with clothes, the other small, filled with miscellaneous items of a certain category. "Don't you want /my/ surprise?" Tweek scrunched up his nose.

"Of course I do." Craig nodded, carrying his own bag to the bed they would share for a week. "Whenever you want to give it to me." The ravenette had no idea what it could possibly be, but he knew with Tweek it could be anything.

Tweek smiled, picking up the smaller suitcase and settling it on the bed. He tilted his head, sighing. "Can you go in the bathroom, just for five minutes?" He asked, fingering the zip of the case anxiously.

Craig blinked, "I can so that I suppose." He replied, "I'll take a shower while I wait." The ravenette decided, heading to take a hot shower. His head felt weird with the gel and spray setting his hair into place. He stripped out of his casual attire and turned on the water.

The warm spray felt pleasant against his skin, washing away the cologne and such. He washed himself quickly before he heard Tweek's voice telling him that he was ready.

"I'll be right out." Craig replied, stepping out to get wrapped up in a towel. He emerged and rubbed his eyes at the initial sight of Tweek in such skimpy bedroom attire.

Tweek waited until Craig was gone to strip bare, flinging his clothes in the corner of the room. Opening the case, he pulled out a black corset style set. He was glad he had chosen so widely to wax everything. Even his ass was hairless, the attached thing covering his crotch hut exposing it, the flimsy fabric only covering his crack. He started taking out everything in the case, his body tingling in anticipation, and strapped a pair of cat ears onto his head, giggling whilst he did so.

"You look delectable Tweek." He growled sexily before pulling that cute blonde to his chest tightly. "And what do you have set out here? You're a kinky kitty aren't you?" Cobalts focused on what Tweek had rested on the bed.

Tweek's eyes roamed over Craig's body, wrapped in a towel, shamelessly. "Yours." Tweek purred, climbing up onto the desk, his tail swinging behind him, and perching on it, swinging legs.

"Gonna use any of them?" Tweek asked, licking his lips purposefully. His hazel eyes fixated on Craig.

"I suppose I could." Craig smirked, picking up a cock ring, "Pull that cute little thong aside. I'm gonna make you beg to come." The noirette promised, slipping it over Tweek's nether region.

Craig already liked all the potential for the evening. Something just enthralled hmm about the idea of having complete control over his lover.

Tweek nodded, feeling he tight circle come around him. He shivered, covering himself again by moving his thing. He had only a few expectations as to how annoying it would be. His eyes fluttered. "Anything else...owner?" He curled up on the desk. There was a reason Tweek had put the sex toys on the bed, and not where he sat; the love making on the bed was vanilla, and while he loved it, he was looking for a dirtier round.

"Oh you'll find out in a moment." Craig purred out, " I think I'm going to fuck you on the table you sexy kitten." He grabbed several tendrils of yellow hair, pulling that sexy face to his own for a needy kiss.

He had caught a glimpse of what Tweek had lain out for them on the bed. Breaking the kiss, Craig grabbed the riding crop off of the bed. "Does my kitten like to be spanked?"

"Qui." Tweek murmured, "Only if I've been bad...have I been bad, master?" He bit his lip. He could feel himself getting hard, which in itself only made him ache from the ring.

His fingers inched towards his dick in desperation, but he stopped himself and cast a look at the handcuffs and gag on the bed. He hoped Craig would use those too. He resisted squeezing his legs together for relief

"Oh you have been so fucking bad." Craig sought this as his chance to punish Tweek for not telling him about Simon. He had obtained the cuffs and ball gag and pinned Tweek down to the table. He shoved the ball gag into his mouth, "you are such a dirty kitten. But your mine." He grasped Tweek's wrists and cuffed them tightly.

Tweek gasped as the gag was roughly placed on him, cutting into his flesh without marks. His mind was screaming fears and panic thoughts at him for the high degree of submission and vulnerability he was in, but he knew Craig would never hurt him...much. He kept his eyes trained, writhing beneath Craig, his cheeks flushed.

The gag almost triggered his gag reflex, but he held it back, trembling. He arched his back needily, not caring if it guaranteed "punishing".

He leaned over to Tweek's ear, "safe word is Coffee." He wanted to make sure his lover knew he was going to be safe and could get him to stop at the drop of a dime. "Just nudge me too. I'll back off." Craig then proceeded onward with his plans, grabbing the lube Tweek had set on the bed as well as few of the other toys.

Tweek jerked his head, though he was unsure of how he would be able to say the safe word gagged like that. Still, he was sure once they started having sex Craig would let him scream and beg all he wanted...he eyed up the paddle in Craig's hand. Was he going to spank him? Everything seemed to excite him. The only thing uncovered was his ass, so he tried to flaunt that, flipping himself over onto his knees.

Craig gave that perfect ass a good smack with the paddle. "Don't play this teasing shit with me Mr. Tweak-Tucker." He hissed out, enjoying the sound of leather hitting bare skin. He brought a hand down to tease at his lovers constricted ball sack.

His towel had hit the floor now, giving Tweek a full good view of his nude body. He took the lubrication and applied it to an interesting set of beads.

Tweek moaned and collapsed, only incoherent noises allowed through the gag. The smack hurt like a bitch, but something about it brought Tweek a wave of erotic pleasure and adrenaline. He figured he was a masochist, thereby making Craig a sadist. He didn't ponder on it too much, looking behind him to see Craig messing with a set of beads.

Craig hooked his finger through the ring on the end before pressing the other end to Tweek's cute little ass. With his free hand, he grabbed a mess of his hair as he proceeded to work the chain of anal beads into his lover. "Like that don't you?" He whispered huskily in Tweek's ear.

Tweek fluttered his eyes shut, the beads brushing against his sweet spot teasingly. His body quaked, his hair roots aching as he arched his back, leaning up in a flexible position to let Craig see what he felt. He wanted more, more- more. Tweek pushed back against the beads, crying out as they rubbed against his s prostate. The cock ring around him started to piss him off a bit. He was sure he could come at least 4 times, if he wasn't for the restraint.

Craig began to teasingly move the beads inside of Tweek, loving the responses he had been getting. What he had planned next was even better. There was one with a twisting setting he had planned on using once he was sure that hole had opened enough. Slowly, he slid the chain out of the blonde and grabbed the other one. "I should make you suck my cock instead of just shoving a gag in there."

Tweek groaned, missing the blissful feeling inside of him. He weirdly missed the spanking, too. He tried to roll over, but couldn't. He jerked his head instead, signaling he wanted to do what Craig was considering. He really wanted Craig inside of him, but loved the foreplay they were doing. More importantly, he wanted the gag off. Whilst he liked the cuffs, the muffling of his speech was a pain in the ass.

He pulled the gag from Tweek's mouth. "I think my dick is a better substitute anyway." The ravenette teased, pushing Tweek onto the floor. "Open your mouth." He demanded.

Tweek took a shaky breath. "Meow." He whispered, just for the point of being finally able to say something. He opened his mouth obediently.

He pressed the head of his cock in between those parted lips, "don't even think about using teeth." Craig warned, a deep moan escaping from his mouth.

Tweek rolled his eyes and flicked his own tongue out, delicately lapping at the slit and foreskin of Craig's cock.

Craig kept two handfuls of hair. "This should teach you to behave yourself." He growled down at his twitchy spouse. His head then tossed back as he felt that tongue slip between his foreskin and the tip of his dick. "Damn kitten..."

Tweek pushed his head forward, starting to really go down on the dick. Tweek didn't quite agree. In any case, Tweek thought the whole thing was the opposite of a punishment, by decided to keep quiet about his masochistic mindset for then. He did his best not to gag as he deep throated Craig, his tongue licking the underside of Craig's dick. He moved back a bit so he could suck on Craig, humming to cause vibrations. He ate up the sounds Craig was making.

Craig could feel a pent up release nearing, keeping his focus on the blonde working his thick shaft down his throat. "Fuck Tweek..." He hissed out softly, pushing that pretty face down hard on his cock.

Tweek breathed in through his nose, bobbing his head up and down as he sucked on Craig in strong, broad turns.

Tweek swallowed it all, licking his lips after and pulling away. "You'll have to uncuff me..." Tweek played, holding up his wrists.

Craig panted out softly, using the keys off of the night stand. Quickly, he uncuffed his love. "How about you give me a little show, using this?" Craig tossed the other male the toy he had planned on using.

Tweek grinned. Quick as a flash, he rushed over to cuff Craig to the handle of a desk drawer. "Shouldn't have done that Tucker." He taunted, taking the large dildo and control. "Now you'll just have to watch me, without doing anything."

He wasn't going to punish Craig for long, but he wanted to get his revenge for the cock ring. He hasn't been touched there, but he was fully hard and aching. Even now his hands were free, the ring was impossible to get off until he came. Tweek slowly inserted the dildo into himself without lube, moaning loudly. "Craig..." He whispered, just to irritate the raven more. He flicked the switch on the remote, making the dildo vibrate on the lowest level. He let out a cry, relishing every second he had before Craig took control again. Compulsively, he turned it up to the highest level, and screamed in pleasure and enjoyed pain, writhing on the ground.

"Oh you're too cruel." He watched with hunger in his eyes. Tweek looked incredibly sexy there, writing in pleasure. His cock twitched as he heard Tweek call out his name. This sexy display had gotten him aroused once again.

Tweek pulled the dildo out of him, panting. He sat back up, readjusting his thong and faced Craig. "Ruin me." He allowed, smirking as he uncuffed Craig. He figured masochism was a major fetish of his, but he guessed Craig was a borderline sadist so that was alright.

Craig playfully tackled Tweek down to the bed, his hand wrapping around Tweek's neglected member. "I think you've made up for being so naughty." He began to carefully work the cock ring off of the blonde's swollen flesh. His other hand came down to finger Tweek's asshole, spreading him a bit wider open.

Tweek's eyelids drooped, relieved as Craig took it off him. He pushed Craig's fingers away. "Please, Craig, hurry, I won't last long." He mewled, struggling to take off his corset and thong.

"Oh? You want this in there?" He teased playfully, lifting his cock to rub against Tweek's. A blissful sensation washed over the raven as he pumped their cocks together.

"Oh Christ, yes Craig, please." Tweek begged, laying sweet kisses over Craig's upper body.

As much as he loved teasing Tweek and getting him all worked up, satisfying that sexual hunger was even better. He slickened his cock with a generous amount of lube, pressing the tip against that taut pucker. His hips moved as he began to work his swollen dick into Tweek. "I like when you beg for it, you filthy kitten."

"Mmm, master." Tweek cried, clinging onto Craig as he went into him. The beads and vibrator would never compare. "Oh f-fuck, please, harder, please." He whimpered, knowing Craig liked it.

The noirette didn't have to be told twice, his hips shifting at a much harsher pace. "You gonna come kitten?" Blunt fingernails pressed harshly into soft flesh.

"Oh god." Tweek wrapped his legs around Craig's waist, his heels digging in to make Craig go deeper. A few more thrusts and he came; his body shuddering as he finally hit his peak, collapsing.

The noirette didn't have to be told twice, his hips shifting at a much harsher pace. "You gonna come kitten?" Blunt fingernails pressed harshly into soft flesh.

"Oh you can't be finished yet." Craig challenged, bringing a hand down to work that softening cock. He didn't care about how messy he was, wanting to fill that sexy ass up with cum. He teased at the limp flesh between his index finger and thumb.

"S-sorry...master." Tweek sighed, perking back up. He slipped off of Craig with some discomfort. He blushed. "I want to do it against the wall, owner." Tweek voiced, standing up shakily. He relinquished the paddle as he took over trying to regain his erection. He passed it to Craig. "You can use that... If I get lazy." Tweek yawned, exhausted from his previous climax. Tweek pulled off his corset finally, leaving him completely naked for Craig.

"Now that's a sexy sight." He got up off of the bed behind Tweek and turned him around so his back would face the wall. Those toned arms lifted Tweek up off of the floor, "wrap your legs around me." He commanded, "I might not be able to paddle you like this, but I think I can bite that neck of yours."

Tweek obeyed, his hands inching his neck consciously. A few years ago, had Craig come out with a sentence like that, Tweek would have flipped out with vampire conspiracies. But, Nada. He hooked his legs around Craig, pushing Craig's erect member into the crease of his ass.

Craig bit down harshly on his lower lip as that tight ass slid down his swollen cock. "Doing well so far kitten." He purred out, burying his face in Tweek's throat. His hips began to move, rocking in and out of the thin blonde.

"S-so big, master." Tweek breathed, slinging his bony arms around Craig and digging his finger nails into his back. "N-no-one better." Tweek managed, his eye lids drooping as his head fell onto Craig's shoulder.

"Better not be." He growled, nipping at his throat, forcing the blonde's back into the wall. He was certain the finishing of the wall would leave some sexy markings for him to see when they were done. "Beg for it kitty. I like it."

Tweek jerked up, his eyes focusing again. The pleasure he felt was immense, and he wanted more. He needed more. He always would. "Please, master, please. F-faster, please, fuck me, owner, please!" Tweek's eyes began to fill with tears of bliss, his nails drawing blood each time Craig slammed into him. "Oh, please, I'm such a dirty cockslut." Tweek breathed, whispering in Craig's ear. "Fuck me, owner, f-fuck me!" He purred, nipping Craig's shoulder before lapping at the wound.

"You are a nasty little whore aren't you?" Craig loved how Tweek was talking. Listening to every little foul word was like music to his ears. He loved hearing and saying dirty words and Tweek saying fuck and cock whore drove him nuts. "Keep talking like that." He hissed out, thrusting harshly into his husband.

"Such a whore." Tweek echoed. "Such a f-filthy, fucking slut. Your slut." Tweek moaned. "Your own little fuck toy, whenever you want." He could feel himself close again, but wanted to keep going until Craig blew. "Remember how I sucked your cock? I couldn't fit all of it in my mouth...you're so big, so powerful." Tweek cried, his whispers turning into screams. "I'm a dirty little bitch, master; please have your way with me." Tweek sobbed, pleasure washing over him in overwhelming waves. He licked the shell of Craig's ear, still uttering dirty things.

"Yes... You filthy little cum slut." He could feel his second release nearing, just listening to that pretty mouth spout sexy obscenities. "I'm gonna blow my fuckin' load in you, got that bitch?" Craig hissed out, slamming himself into Tweek in a harsh rhythm.

"F-fill me, mark me, make everyone know I'm your little slut." Tweek pleaded, the euphoria starting the feel painful, not that he minded. "Do whatever you want with me, master." Tweek was barely holding back his orgasm, white spots dancing in front of his vision. He couldn't help screaming out. "Fuck, please, let me come. Please, please, please master!" He chanted.

Craig tilted his head back, letting out a throaty moan as his hot cum pumped out into his lover. "You can cum now you whore. Get it all over yourself."

Tweek screamed loudly, splattering over both their chests. "Oh master, oh god." Tweek quieted his voice hoarse from his cries. He fell onto the bed, bringing Craig with him. "That was...amazing." Tweek panted, his heart thudding.

Craig wrapped an arm tightly around Tweek, stroking his cheek gently. "Yes it was... One hell of a surprise too." He closed his eyes, pulling his husband tight to his chest. "Totally defeated the purpose of me showering though."

"We can take a bath later." Tweek dismissed, yawning again. "My ass really hurts now." Tweek commented, and then shrugged where he lay. "But it was worth it. Besides...I'm a masochist." Tweek bit lip, awaiting Craig's reaction, though he was sure his lover had guessed.

"I couldn't tell at all." He teased sarcastically, "but that's okay. It made things really interesting to say the least." He kissed Tweek on his forehead. "Bath in the morning before we go to Magic Kingdom?" He suggested, "Stay all night and kiss under the fireworks?"

Tweek smiled dopily. "Sounds perfect." He lay his head on Craig's chest then frowned. "So, what are you, Craig? A sadist? Or do you have some other kink you're not telling me about?"

"I did like spanking you and pulling your hair, but I'd really like to have sex in some sort of public place." Craig stated, thinking about the different places they could make love. "It'd have to be a quickie, but it'd be a good one."

Tweek widened his eyes in surprise, before smiling. "Okay, change of plans. Bath, magic kingdom, screw, kiss?" He worried they would get caught, but pushed that fear aside. "Oh, and I'll be fucking you." Tweek announced. "No way are you plowing my ass for a bit."

"I suppose I can let you take me a few times." He ruffled those messy yellow locks affectionately. "I love you so much, hubby." He whispered into Tweek's ear softly, liking the way it sounded.

He shut his eyes, pulling the covers over them. "Night, master, I love you."

Tweek sighed contently. "I know." Thus, he fell asleep.


	15. Walt Disney World

Perfectly Imperfect: Ch. 13

The new morning Tweek was up at 9am, running the bath for him and Craig. He ventured back into the bedroom, tidying away all the sex toys for another time. Gently, he shook Craig awake. Well, maybe not that gently. "Craig, wake up!" Tweek whined.

Craig rolled over, looking at the blonde. "Morning hot stuff." He chuckled when he was shaken a few times. Craig slid out of the bed. "To the bathtub."

"Hi." Tweek smiled, leading Craig into the En Suite. They were already undressed so they only had to get in where Tweek turned the taps off.

"Where should we go first?" Tweek questioned, splashing the water around.

Craig slipped into the water and spread his legs so Tweek could sit between them. "Well we can pick up a park map." He suggested, "I'll let you pick first, because there is a whole lot to do." Craig's biggest concern was with making sure they had lots of photographs, "We can buy things for Krystal and James too." The ravenette knew they could easily spend a fortune on their children.

Tweek curled up into Craig's bare lap. "Yep, we'll have to get them some toys." Tweek fretted.

Tweek was wearing casual clothes that day. He had opted to straighten his hair, deciding to leave it natural only for special occasions and got dressed quickly in green skinny jeans, a plain grey top and a matching green hoodie. Finally, just a pair of black sneakers.

Craig had led them both into the park a good hour or so after their relaxing little bath. He thankfully had prepaid for their tickets and had received them in the mail so they wouldn't have to deal with the hassle of waiting in line. He grabbed a map from off of the rack and handed it to Tweek. "We can start in Fantasyland." He suggested.

"Okay." Tweek said carefully, latching onto Craig's arm. Tweek himself had never been to Disney so those places seemed unknown to him. He looked down at the map.

"We could go the Little Mermaid ride, first?" Tweek asked sheepishly. "Then the tree house and mine cart?" He frowned. "How scary do you think the haunted mansion will be?"

"Don't think it'll be very scary at all. If it is, you can hold my hand." Craig promised, admiring just how cute his blonde looked today. "Though I hope you don't over heat. We're not in Colorado anymore." He pointed out, heading in the appropriate direction of the first ride Tweek wanted to do.

Tweek shrugged. "I'm not a very warm person." He rolled his sleeves up. "Besides, I don't tan." He showed his porcelain skin. "I burn. These clothes are the only thing protecting me from melting!" Tweek cried out, before quieting. "Oh, and sun screen." He smiled. "Should we go to the mansion then, and afterwards get some lunch?" He smirked at the last word, winking at Craig, though he was sure the attempt failed. Tweek wasn't great at body language flirting.

"I know... And your skin is simply beautiful." Craig complimented, "and you won't melt Tweekie." He assured him, taking the other's hand in his own. It didn't take much to catch on to Tweek's special way of flirting, not in the slightest. "That sounds perfect by me. Park food sucks though..." He shook his head, "Well at the Magic Kingdom at least. Epcot's not so bad." He had been to Disney once with Ruby and his mother as a kid. Ruby went through that whole 'I'm a Disney Princess' phase and going to the park was like her dream come true.

"You know, it may sound kinda stupid, but do you want to take any pictures with the characters?" Craig asked.

Tweek wrinkled his nose as they walked, spotting a few characters. "I don't know man; they're just pedophiles in suits!" Tweek insisted, staring as Cinderella wandered by. Tweek squeezed Craig's hand. He saw a ride and looked down at the map. "There's the haunted mansion over there...maybe we should get that out of the way first." Tweek offered nervously.

"Don't think of all of them like that." Craig shook his head, leading Tweek in the direction of the Haunted Mansion ride. It was relatively gloomy walk, giving a sort of feel for what the ride would be like. It'd been a good period of time since he had been here, he figured since he was with Tweek it'd be better.

Tweek rolled his eye. What other way was there to describe them? They finally got admitted to the ride, sliding into the seats. Tweek's hazel eyes tried to adjust in the darker setting as he rested his head on Craig's shoulder, slightly apprehensive.

Craig held tightly onto the blonde, his arm resting around his shoulder. The noirette knew his little blonde wasn't very fond of the dark, nor things that would easily spook him. His nose rested in Tweek's mess of hair, taking in a deep breath before they began to move.

Tweek bit his lip, nausea settling in. He focused on Craig instead, every feature he loved, his eyes just skimming over his face. That was, until the first jump-scare came. Tweek immediately ducked his head into Craig's chest, screaming loudly and breathing fast.

The ravenette coddled the frightened blonde, his fingers thrumming through his hair. Tweek was just too adorable when he was frightened. Craig wasn't going to speak up about it though. "Shh... It's all right Tweekie." He whispered; focused more on his lover than on where they were going.

"I want to get off." Tweek whimpered into Craig's top, sniffling as another skeleton burst out of the closet. "I can't believe you made me get on this." Tweek scowled, despite having been given the choice.

"I'm sorry." Craig stated apologetically, kissing his forehead. Even though Tweek had been the one who suggested it, he would take the fall none the less. If he didn't, he was sure there would be some sort of consequence.

The ride ended shortly after and Craig disembarked with Tweek's hand in his own. "So as for lunch, anything in particular you want?" He asked, only half interested in actual food. Craig was more intent on finding a somewhat secluded place.

Tweek was still shaking from the experience, but a smile sneaked up onto his face. "You." Tweek muttered, his eyes flitting up to Craig's. "We can find a closet or - or cubicle somewhere." Tweek breathed.

He couldn't help but smirk, "you are quite appetizing, you know that?" His hand laced tightly in Tweek's. "They have plenty of dressing rooms in the gift shops, the public restrooms..." He bit down on his lip thinking about anywhere else.

"Yup, but _you're_ what's on the plate." Tweek smirked, and cast a look over at the fancy dress shop. "There has to be a room in there." He paused, leaning into Craig. "No lock, just a curtain with you on the floor and my dick up your ass." Tweek tilted his head. "You'd like that Craig; wouldn't you?"

"And you think I mind that?" Craig smirked playfully, "into the shop then?" He quirked a brow before heading in that direction. "So who is trying on something then?"

Tweek sighed, walking in and grabbing a small girl's princess dress. "Krystal would like something like this." Tweek smiled innocently, pulling Craig into the changing rooms, selecting the one at the back and drawing the curtains after them. He hung up the dress, his body trembling in fear of being caught. "Be quiet." Tweek instructed, pushing Craig to the ground and straddling him. They could hear mother's chatting in the background, and children screaming in excitement. It was wrong, so wrong, but Tweek kind of liked it himself.

Craig tried to hold back a small laugh "might have to shove a sock in my mouth if that's the case." The ravenette teased playfully, spreading his legs for Tweek.

Tweek took off Craig's belt and jeans quickly. "Shh, or I'll make you shut up." Tweek hissed playfully, taking off Craig's boxers. He was surprised to see the raven already had an erection. Tweek brought their lips together briefly, grinding his still clothed body against Craig's. "You can beg." Tweek allowed. "But don't make too much noise." He nipped on Craig's bottom lip, his arms wrapping around him.

"Don't threaten me with something I may like." Craig replied, moaning sweetly into his lover's sweet lips. He wrapped his arms tightly around Tweek, "I'll do my best." A mewl of delight escaped as those teeth tugged on his lower lip.

Tweek nodded promptly, pulling away to pull off his jeans and boxers. Inside, he was terrified, more so than he was at the ride, but he would do anything to make Craig happy. Half-naked, Tweek grabbed Craig's chin, forcing his fingers into Craig's mouth as an alternative for lubricant.

The noirette was none the less pleased with this complete display of utter dominance. He let out small sound as he pulled Tweek's fingers between his lips. Craig's tongue delicately worshipped the salty taste of his lover's skin in his mouth.

Tweek moaned, yanking his fingers away and replacing them with his mouth, using them to begin stretching Craig out.

Craig squirmed cutely as he felt Tweek's fingers slip inside. He bit down roughly on his cheeks in his attempt to stay completely silent. Though the thrill of getting caught made it all the more exciting.

Craig pressed his head against the floor as Tweek continued to stretch him wide open. His eyes closed tightly, a bit unfamiliar with the discomfort, but he didn't care.

Tweek took out his fingers, and breathed out. He pushed Craig's head towards his lap, having not brought lube. "Go on, you know what to do." Tweek muttered.

This was a complete three sixty from the Tweek he fucked into the wall the night before. He opened his mouth, taking his lover's cock down into his throat. Craig's tongue moved languidly along that thick vein on the underside of Tweek's member.

"Oh, shit." Tweek closed his eyes, then stilled as he heard footsteps. He gulped, barely breathing. They went away and he relaxed, well, as relaxed as he could be with his dick in Craig's mouth. He pulled it out quickly, now covered in saliva and pre-come, and gripped onto Craig's shoulders, slowly entering him.

Cobalt eyes widened as Tweek pressed inside him, causing him to grimace in pain. He wrapped his arms around the blonde tightly, "take me sex kitten." He whispered softly, only to where Tweek could hear.

Tweek growled slightly, not huskily. It gave a baby cub effect. "If I'm the kitten," Tweek whispered. "You're the mouse. You've fallen into my trap." He smirked and began to move, gently at first, accelerating in speed soon enough. Tweek was silent, but the sound of skin slapping against skin contradicted that.

The ravenette tilted his head back, biting his lip roughly to stifle the moans. "A mouse am I?" He whispered, "Such a sexy trap I fell into." Craig pressed his blunt nails into Tweek's skin, pushing himself down on his throbbing cock.

"Shhh." Tweek slapped Craig's thigh lightly. "Mice are _quiet_." In response to Craig's nails digging in, he bit down on Craig's shoulder, ramming into him quicker and with more pressure.

He soon managed to silence himself, writhing something fierce as Tweek continued to pound into him with furious thrusts. He brought his hand between his legs to stroke his beating cock in steady movements.

"Stand up." Tweek ordered, awkwardly bringing them both up to slam Craig against the wall. He didn't have an intention of repeating the dirty talk, not wanting to call Craig those words, but he figured fucking Craig against a wall had to bring some increased pleasure. It did; he felt himself nearing his peak already. He started really plowing Craig, struggling to hold both of their weights as they connected.

The raven did not need to be told twice to get up. He pressed his face to the wall, the feeling of the cold wood felt nice upon his hot skin. Craig's hand still worked his leaking cock, thin trails of precum dripping down onto the floor beneath him.

"Oh fuck." Tweek cried, hiding his face into the crook of Craig's neck. He had gone past caring about being minute. "C-Craig!" He came inside of Craig, his hips still moving desperately through his orgasm.

Craig let out a small growl, letting his own seed spatter onto the wall in front of them. "Tweekie..." He kissed the other needily once they were both done.

Tweek kissed back fiercely, before the panic set in. He pulled away from Craig, trying to adjust both their hair to make it look like they hadn't just fucked, and slipped out of Craig, wincing. He picked up his clothes and hurriedly put them on, feeling bad for Craig who would have to walk around all day with his cum still seeping from his ass.

He didn't really mind the cum in his ass, but the tenderness would bug him a bit. Quickly, he got himself dressed and exited from the dressing room. "We can always ride Splash Mountain to cool down."

Tweek laughed, pulling his adjusting his hoodie to make it fit over his shoulders. "Okay, sounds like a plan." Tweek took Craig's hand and opened the curtain.


	16. Fireworks!

Perfectly Imperfect: Ch. 14

Craig had enjoyed their time together at the theme park for the day and found them a nice spot to watch the end of the night fireworks. "It's so pretty out here..." He whispered softly.

Tweek sat down on the grass, blinking up at the colors exploding in the dark sky. "It is... Pretty, I guess." Tweek replied, resting his head on Craig's shoulder.

He rested his head gently on that mess of soft hair. "Only a guess Tweekie?" His hand snuck around to rest upon Tweek's lovingly. This was the most romantic thing he had ever experienced with Tweek aside from their wedding.

"You're prettier." Tweek corrected, wrinkling his nose. Well, Craig was more handsome and sexy than pretty, but still.

"Gonna make it one of these arguments?" Fingers danced along the sleeve of Tweek's jumper. "Because I'm sure we both know who is prettiest."

"Yup. You." Tweek smiled, before rolling his eyes. "I know I am" He remembered something. "Jesus Christ, think about when we went through that metro phase, and you made me wear all that gay, pink stuff." He blushed. "How would you feel if I wore that again?"

"That's better." He pulled the sleeve up so he could trace little hearts on the pretty porcelain skin. "Pink was a befitting color for you." The ravenette complimented, "if you put it back on, I'd just have to do the same. Can't have you out gay me."

Tweek grinned. "You were definitely the gayest." Tweek sighed. "Butttt, I bottom way more than you, so now I'm the gayest." Tweek smirked. "You're pans," Tweek reminded. "You'll never be as gay as me."

He rolled his eyes playfully at Tweek's remark. "And just because you bottom more makes you gayer how?" This was a simply delightful conversation to have in public. The few people that had tried to move close to them had strayed away after hearing some of their conversation. "Oh come now, pans? What makes you say that?"

Tweek fidgeted. "You've dated more girls than me." His voice went quieter. "You and Red were really close." He didn't want to remind Craig of that false note Cartman had wrote so long ago so carried on. "I think if you didn't exist," He shuddered at the thought. "I would be asexual, or something. No-one can make me feel like you do." Except for Simon. Tweek's eyes widened at the random thought, and quickly shook it off.

"Not really, Tweekers." He shook his head, "they were like space fillers. I thought I liked them, but they were shallow and just humps in the road."

Craig noted the change in expression, "what's on your mind, Tweek?" The expression change was rather out of the blue and not well taken. Something told him it had something to do with that Simon twit.

"Oh." Tweek commented, not sure what to say. "Well, I'm the only one you've made love to so," Tweek twitched. "I am the only one, right? Like you didn't sleep with anyone else before me?" Like Thomas. Somebody shut his mind up, please.

"Oh, um, nothing." Tweek looked down, his brain going crazy with paranoid thoughts under Craig's stare. It made him feel uncomfortable, like Craig sensed his thoughts or something. He didn't like it, not wanting Craig to know how he felt about Simon - wait, he felt nothing. They were just friends. He would never love Simon like Craig. Never love Simon...at all.

Tweek was just so innocent and pure, even til now. Despite his tough exterior and lack of interest in most things, Craig was a man of some standard. "I dated, but never really did anything with them. They were... Not really my cup of tea."

"Are you sure nothing? I'm pretty sure it's something." Craig crawled into his lap, staring straight into those pretty eyes, "I never fooled around with Thomas. And Simon can make you feel as good as I can?" Cobalts narrowed, "You should tone your thoughts down... That hurt."

It was something he had never really thought to mention before, but Craig could read minds, if he was calm and at ease. This ability had been unlocked during his trip to Peru with Stan and his gang as well as those powerful lasers that could exude from his eyes. If he hadn't been so pissed off at Tweek when he came to bring him home, he might have discovered the secret kiss that had just come to light the previous day.

Tweek's eyes widened, and he stood up, stumbling as he took a few steps back. "I...how did you k-know I thought that." Tweek was barely thinking about what Craig said about being hurt, he was too focused on the fact Craig possibly read his mind. He loved Craig, and would never leave him, but the fact he could get into Tweek's head like that. Tweek was already hyperventilating, already starting to feel scared towards his husband.

Craig sighed softly, "Don't think too much about it Tweek." He referred to his ability to read the minds of others, "I don't want you to be terrified of me- I should have just kept it to myself..." The ravenette wilted, kicking a pebble with his sneaker.

Though keeping it to himself would have eaten him up for a good long while, it would have probably kept Tweek a lot calmer.

Tweek wanted to stay calm, but his heart was thudding. "How can I not think much about it? My husband is a fucking physic!" He screamed, attracting a few stares. He muffled his mouth with his hands. Dear god, what if James or Krystal had Craig's gift? What if they all started plotting against him and... How could Craig keep this from him? Tweek stifled a sob, realizing Craig could hear him "Nngh, get out of my head!" Tweek yelled, turning on his heel and running, set on getting home, to collect his thoughts, and get away from the physic for a while. Had everything been a lie...? Did Craig know Tweek loved him a few years ago? Did he leave Tweek just to stew, panic over telling Craig? How could he do that to him?

"Tweek come back dammit!" No way in hell was he letting Tweek get away from him. The park was loud and noisy, but he kept close to Tweek's heel and grabbed the back out his hood. "Can you quit being paranoid for five fucking minutes?" He spun him around and made him face him. "I'm sorry about what I did... All right Tweek? I just... Never had imagined that's what you thought about me before... I wanted to know." His head sunk low.

Tweek's eyes shine with tears. "You could have asked! What, you don't trust I love you? You just have to go use some fucking abnormal power on me?" Tweek shook his head. "Those are my thoughts, Craig! You do not get to do that to me!" Tweek gulped, tugging his arm away. To think Craig was calling him paranoid, when Craig was the one making him like that. "I can't believe you don't trust me, anyway! That kiss meant nothing! It just... I think about it sometimes, but that's normal, right?" Tweek bit down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood.

The first fight of their marriage, he had never thought it would be over something like this. "They weren't exactly little whispers..." Craig sighed, "But I digress, Tweek. I trust you and if I could get rid of this, I easily would." He brushed his fingers along the others jawline. "I guess it would be normal... I always think about our first kiss."

Tweek blinked a few times, breathing slowly. He caught Craig's hand. "Promise not to read my thoughts?" Tweek asked timidly. "I'll tell you the truth about Simon if you want." Tweek looked down, feeling ashamed.

"I want to know... I told you about the kiss I had with Thomas... I want the same respect. And I promise I won't ever do it again." He kissed his lover apologetically.

Tweek pulled away quickly, still feeling slightly uncomfortable with the concept of Craig's gift. He pulled them down to sit again. "When me and Simon were in that place," Tweek began shakily. "I didn't kiss him. He didn't kiss me. We just kind of both kissed each other. He was upset about his Mom, and I was upset about you, we both wanted comfort, but..." He took a breath. "I think it really was just friendly for him, but maybe not for me." Tweek gulped. "You know I love you. I could never love Simon half the way I love you. It's just, in that moment, he was like you. But...Warmer." He shook his head. "I know it sounds weird, but it was like he was you, but you in the way I see you when it's just you and me, not with everyone else. He was sweeter, and really caring." He dug his nails into his arm. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just saying that kiss makes me think of you. It makes me think of how gentle you are to me, like it wasn't Simon I was kissing, it was you. He just... Was like you." Tweek shrugged.

That was an odd way of seeing things, but if it made Tweek feel better about the situation from their younger years. "Tweek..." He whispered his name, resting his hand on that delicate little face, listening to the sound of loud fireworks popping over them. "Just as long as you remember my kisses are just for you." A beautiful display of red sparks lit the sky as Craig dipped Tweek down to steal a kiss from him.

Tweek kissed back, his eyes shutting after seeing a glimpse of the display. His arms wrapped tightly around Craig, his lips giving way to part before he pulled back, giggling. "Okay, if you can read my mind, guess what I want to do now." Tweek quizzed meaningfully, taking Craig's hand.

"You would like to go back to our hotel room. Have a cup or decaf with lots of hazelnut creamer- And then partake in the maritals?" Craig responded, quite confident in what he had picked up on.

Tweek nodded. "Yup," He said dreamily, still staring up at the fireworks. "Let's go." He yawned, getting up.

_**Authoress's Note: I thought that this would make things a bit more interesting. :3 Kenny couldn't die and Tweek's completely insane. So… why not throw a mind reader into the mix. Don't flame plox.**_


	17. Play Time

Perfectly Imperfect: Ch. 15

"You shoulda let me carry you bridal style." He chuckled. "We could take turns... I like doing silly things like that with you." Craig slid his card key in the door and flopped onto the bed.

Tweek giggled, shaking his head when he saw Craig on the bed. "Make me a cup of coffee?" Tweek asked sweetly, wanting Craig to be out of the room long enough for him to set up again.

Craig got up to go and utilize the coffee pot so that Tweek could pull out their assortment of sex toys. It took ten minutes for him to perfect the coffee just to Tweek's liking and brought it back.

Tweek put on the tail and ears again, this time pairing it with a dark red corset and thong. He laid the sex toys out again, selecting a chocolate flavored lube. He put the paddle and whip in the middle of them all, as if highlighting them. Shame, Tweek had only been smacked once the night prior, and Tweek had delivered Craig's kink. He pierced up on the desk again.

"Well my filthy little cum loving kitten is back out to play. Don't want the coffee now I assume?" He chuckled, setting it down on the night stand. "Let's cuff you a bit differently tonight..." Craig had found some lengths of chain to utilize and wrapped it around the head post.

Tweek bit his lip. "Oh, but I need the energy...And why would I need to be tied up, owner?" Tweek purred, making his eyes wide and innocent.

"Well you can have two drinks from it first." He replied firmly, "and then we will proceed with chaining you up. As for why, well you are just a naughty cat. Got to keep you on a short leash."

Tweek licked his lips, jumping off the table and taking the cup, drinking it slowly, not taking his eyes away from Craig's. He let out a purposeful moan.

"Are you trying to say that coffee is more pleasing than me?" Craig hiss, "I'm going to spank that slutty little ass of yours so hard."

Tweek blinked. "But master, I haven't even seen your big cock yet." He told him sadly, then smiled coyly. "I thought you were going to tie me up? I might just escape." Tweek played.

"If you try to escape, needless to say your punishment will be much worse." He warned, narrowing his eyes. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"And you will get to see it with due time." Craig assured, bringing his hands down to the hem of his shirt.

"Hm, maybe." Tweek's eyes flitted to Craig's shirt. "Maybe I won't let you touch me. Maybe I'll slip away before you can do anything." Tweek challenged, and started to walk away fluidly, as if leaving as he had threatened.

Craig tackled the blonde down playfully, eyes narrowing at him as he kept Tweek pinned down. "I'm sure you don't want to do that." He grabbed a fist full of blonde hair, pulling that pretty face close for a rough kiss.

Tweek kissed back for a second, then stilled teasingly. "Oh, but what if I do? What if I want to make master mad?" Tweek taunted, his only restraint being Craig's hands. He was enjoying working Craig up.

Craig wrapped the chains around blonde's wrists, "I might just give you a spanking. Perhaps over my knee." He suggested, "Or I can chain you tightly to the bed and fuck you so hard you can't stand up straight."

Tweek whimpered. "But that last one would be a reward, wouldn't it master? I need to earn my reward. Didn't you say I need punishment?" Tweek whined. "For being such a cockslut?"

"It wouldn't feel too nice the next day though." Craig hissed out, scooping Tweek up onto the bed. Carefully he bound his husband up to the bed, lifting his ass up. He then slapped that adorable ass with his open palm.

Tweek let out a cry. His dick got hard just from that. "Please, more, I need punishing..." Tweek writhed.

Craig was more than happy to oblige, grabbing the paddle from the pile of sex toys. "Yes, you do need to be punished, don't you bitch?"

Tweek eyed up the paddle, moaning through his lips. "Oh god, I'm such a filthy bitch. I need to be...put in place."

"Maybe I should blind fold you too. That way you have no idea what is coming next." That leather of the paddle came into contact with that milky white skin once again, making it turn red.

"Oh fuck, master!" Tweek screamed as it slammed against his skin. "M-maybe you should." Tweek breathed out.

Every time he heard Tweek call him master he smacked him just a bit harder with the paddle. "Then I will." He retorted, his fingers eyeing on that Tweek had set out. Quickly he slipped it over those gorgeous eyes.

"Master," Tweek whispered out brokenly, his vision taken away. His hands reached out to his dick, needing relief as Craig hit him.

"No, no. You don't get to touch that. That's all mine." Craig pressed a kiss to that neck, tightening Tweek's restraints. His hand wrapped around that hard flesh. Craig admired just how sexy Tweek was, bound beneath him. "Keep talking... I dare you." The raven smirked.

Tweek gasped, completely under Craig's control. "Oh, master, please, t-touch me." He spoke softly, his hips thrusting up slightly into Craig's palm.

With hearing those words, Craig delivered another loud smack to the blonde's perfect little round ass. He shifted his position, his lower body now in Tweek's face. His own lips were close to his husband's cock. "Better get to sucking, cum slut." He instructed.

Tweek whined, the smacking spurring him on. He reached out in front of him blindly, before locating Craig's cock, slowly, timidly, lapping at the foreskin, teasing him.

The raven haired teen pulled his lover's flesh between his lips. He couldn't help the growl that escaped his lips as Tweek sucked on his engorged cock. He teased the sensitive slit and held those creamy thighs in place while he moved his head.

Tweek decided to up his game and guided Craig's cock further into his mouth, humming as he did so. He started to bob his head up and down, moving and sucking on Craig. In that moment, his one lust desire was for Craig to practically face fuck him. His hips started pushing forward of their own accord, impatient.

Craig pulled away from Tweek's cock, "Did I give you permission to do that?" He said in reference to those thrashing hips. His own pushed down. "That's right, take it all in."

Tweek wanted to retaliate, in desperation from not having Craig's mouth around him, but he had no say in the matter. Careful not to bite down, Tweek grazed his teeth against Craig's cock indignantly, soon sucking throatily on it again.

Craig let out a deep groan, bringing his hands down between Tweek's ass cheeks. Carefully, he slid a finger inside that tight pucker. His digit hooked in, pressing against his tight walls.

Tweek trembled, slipping his mouth off Craig as he let out a moan. "Oh f-fuck, master, please." He whispered, feeling Craig barely brush against his prostate.

"Master please what?" Craig smirked, deciding to once again tease the tender flesh of Tweek's cock head. Another finger snuck it's way inside the taut canal, spreading it open.

"P-please, fuck me. With something, anything!" Tweek begged, his body shaking terribly.

"Well that can certainly be arranged, kitten." Craig moved himself from his comfortable position and grabbed one of the sex toys off of the other side of the bed. This one had twisting capabilities.

Tweek snagged his lip on his teeth, not able to see what Craig had gotten out. "Hurry!" Tweek instructed, before quieting, knowing his place in bed. "Please, master."

"Only because you begged so nicely." Craig smirked, grabbing the lube off of the night stand. He got the toy good and slick before probing Tweek's pucker with it.

"Ah, shit." Tweek mumbled, the toy being jammed into his ass quickly. He wanted Craig's cock in him, but had to make do with it. "P-please, master, m-more." He cried, wanting more of the pleasure he was receiving.

Craig pressed a button, causing the purple toy to wiggle and vibrate inside his lover. He began to fuck Tweek quite harshly with it, his hand wrapping around the blonde's throbbing cock.

"Oh god, oh god," Tweek mewled, shuddering and squirming. "I think I'm gonna come, master." Tweek screamed, the heat forming in his abdomen.

"You better not." Craig threatened playfully, still working his lover's swollen flesh. He thrived upon each little plea that Tweek made. "Or I'll have to slap the ring back on it. Master hasn't had his fill yet."

Tweek let out a miserable noise. "I c-can't hold it." Pushing back an orgasm was unbearable. "It's...too much... Please, master, please, I n-need to..."

Craig gave another swat on the ass. "No." He leaned down pressing his lips to Tweek's. The raven thought about letting Tweek get off, but this was far more amusing. "Tell me what you really want- kitten."

Tweek twitched, starting to feel nausea and uncomfortable from the rejected orgasm. "I want you to fuck me." Tweek whispered softly. "Bend me over a table, and fuck me like the whore I am." Tweek was still blinded, but knew Craig was in very close proximity.

Craig couldn't help but purr in response, proceeding to undo he bindings from the bed to get Tweek over to the table. "Only because you didn't cum before me."

Tweek nodded, shakily moving over to the table with Craig guiding him. He took off his blindfold, resting his arms on the table as he bent over it, ready and waiting.

Craig used the lubricant on his thick cock, pressing into his lover in one quick thrust. "That what you want hm?" He hissed seductively into Tweek's ear.

"Oh, I want it so bad." Tweek moaned, his muscles aching as they tried to accommodate Craig's large prick. "Please, master, I'm such a dirty little slut." His hands balled into fists. "Fuck me rough, fuck me so hard it hurts. Make it hard for me to walk. Please, master." Tweek pleaded, getting into the role-play better than he had last night. "I want you so much, I'll do anything, anything." He sobbed, his eyes closing again.

"Yes you are a filthy little bitch." Craig whispered, pulling Tweek's blind folded face to his own as he plowed his hips harshly into that tight channel. "Keep begging for it." Craig told Tweek in a firm tone.

Tweek started properly crying, screaming himself hoarse at every sharp thrust. "I'm such a cockslut. I love your cock so much - it's so big." Tweek rambled. "I only want you. I could only ever want you. I think about this all day. Just you fucking into me, giving me what I deserve." Tweek's hand went to his dick. "Nngh, I'm a dirty whore for your cock. I want it, need it." Tweek started meeting Craig's thrusts, rolling his hips backwards. "I want you to shut me up." Tweek 's voice was getting huskier. "I want you to fucking destroy my ass. Please, go faster! Owner, please! Daddy!" Tweek already flushed cheeks went redder at his last word.

Craig bit down on Tweek's throat at the sexual remarks. He wasn't accustomed to this side of his husband, but he was really starting to like it. Craig's hips moved with a fluid movement, taking the blond in harsh, sharp thrusts. "Yeah, daddy likes it when you talk all filthy like that."

Tweek could barely support himself anymore, slumped over the desk. "Daddy," Tweek's dirty talk was streaming effortlessly now. "Please! Fuck me harder! I'm such a whore!" Tweek's throat was starting to hurt, and he was close to his first orgasm. Yet, he had to wait for Craig. "Master, fill me, make me finger my tight ass to get your seed out of there. Daddy, please. I'm your slut." Tweek was desperately pumping himself, hoping he wouldn't have to endure the same nauseating feeling he felt when he wasn't allowed to come.

Craig let out a throaty growl unable to keep it back anymore and let his seed spill into Tweek's perfect ass. All of this control was a sweet deal to say the least, "You can cum now you fucking cum slut. Get it all over the table..." He smirked, planning on making Tweek clean it up afterwards.

Tweek was silent, releasing his cum onto exactly where Craig had told him. He was physically exhausted, mute. He felt around his stomach, where purple bruises were forming from digging into the edge of the desk. He winced, and reached over to take a cup of lukewarm coffee. He settled it down and turned to Craig, slinging his arms around him and kissing him passionately.

Craig smirked, slipping his softening cock from Tweek's ass. "I hope you intend to clean that up Tweekie." A small chuckle can from the raven as he pulled Tweek into his arms. "We need to get you a maid's uniform for the house..." The thought was pretty nice. He flopped onto the bed and yawned after letting Tweek enjoy his coffee. "Think it's about time to tuck in?" He asked softly.

Tweek bit his lip and rolled his eyes. "It'll have to be a male maids uniform." Tweek corrected, his eyes narrowing, before giggling. "Don't worry, I'll clean it...Or maybe I'll leave you to it." Tweek smirked and then answered Craig's question. "Yup." He yawned.

He put his hand lightly over his mouth earlier. "Um, about me calling you daddy..." His eyes widened. "I don't have some father issues or anything - Jesus Christ - it's just I felt like saying it and," He looked down, ashamed. "It kind of turned me on more."

"I didn't specify for that reason. Whatever suits you the best Tweekie." Craig replied softly, waiting for his husband to join him. "I know you don't have anything like that going on. You're becoming quite a little freak in bed though, in such an awesome way."

Tweek fidgeted and wriggled into bed, pulling the duvet over them with weak arms and wrapping his body around Craig's. "I k-know." He sighed. "It's just, we've got kids now and," He spoke a bit quieter. "I know I'm only 19, but I feel old." He poured. "You do like it though?" He turned to look up at Craig hopefully.

Cobalts glanced at his lover, hands resting in those messy hay yellow locks. "You're not old and neither am I." He asserted, brushing Tweek's hair behind his ear. "Would it be wrong to say I love it?"

Tweek smiled and shook his head. "I love it too." He agreed timidly. He kissed Craig's cheek. "So, what are we doing tomorrow? Staying in Disney, or going someplace else?" Tweek wasn't too sure of all the plans. Craig pretty much took control of the honeymoon operation.

"I thought we would go to Universal tomorrow." Craig shrugged, "that sound good in your book?" He was starting to come down from his sexual high, his eyes beginning to feel heavy.

"Perfect." Tweek jittered, before closing his eyes. "G'night. I love you, Craig.*

"Good night Tweek, sweet dreams." He nodded off quickly with his little blonde in his arms.


	18. In the Tubs

Perfectly Imperfect: Ch. 16

Tweek was up early the next morning too, but chosen not to wake Craig up, hopping into the shower and washing, carefully away the come. His body was aching all over, but the water soothed him.

Craig woke up at the sound of the alarm going off on his cell phone. "Hmmm... Tweek's already up..." He noted to himself, listening to the sound of the running water in the bathroom. Carefully, he opened the bathroom door and let himself inside. His eyes watched as his little blonde washed himself.

Tweek, unaware Craig was watching him, took the soap bottle, squirting a bit over himself and running it over his body, the pink liquid lathering. His fingers inched towards his crotch, which he had shaved prior to washing, and slowly gripped the base of his dick, rocking back to the shower wall and fluttering his eyes closed. "C-craig..." Tweek breathed out slowly, starting to make his hand go in fisting movements. Tweek reached down spontaneously and relinquished the bottle, carefully pushing it through his hole, stopping at the head before hissing out in pain, and carrying on, moaning Craig's name softly.

The raven was still nude from the night before and kept flushed red when he heard his name fall so sexily from his lips. Those motions Tweek was making towards his ass, Craig could hardly suppress a groan. He wrapped a hand around his stiffening cock while he watched Tweek fuck himself with that little bottle of soap . It was just so intense to watch.

Tweek pushed the bottle in further, suppressing a groan. He had to be careful, or it might just get stuck up there. Tweek wondered what it would be like to have a dildo stuck in his ass, for a whole day; that only he and Craig knew about.. His hand started working faster, and he began moaning as it brushed roughly against his prostate. It was no match for Craig's size, but it had to do. He turned the tap off, sliding to the ground and spreading his legs wider, his back to the shower door. He hoped he wasn't waking Craig up.

Craig slid down in front of the door, still keeping his cock tightly in his hand. His heart pounded in his chest, unable to take his gaze off of his lover pleasuring himself in the shower. Now that Tweek was sitting, Craig had to move closer to see the show.

Tweek sensed someone behind him and stilled, freezing. He knew it. This was the moment he would get raped and choked. He opened his mouth to scream for help. "Craig!" He ducked, curling into a ball, the bottle still wedged up his ass.

Craig opened the shower door, "I'm sorry to scare you like that Tweek." He nuzzled the other gently, "Watching you like that was such a turn on."

Tweek scowled, pushing Craig away. "You...you watched me?" Tweek shook his head, before smirking. He grabbed Craig's arm, pulling him onto the shower floor. "At least I have the real thing now." Tweek purred, grabbing Craig's erect cock and sitting in Craig's lap, slowly sinking down onto it.

Tweek moaned, his eyes welling with tears from the pain of having both the bottle and Craig, stretching him out considerably. He imagined having both Craig and a vibrator... That was a hot image.

"Glad you that you're not mad." Craig hit the bathroom floor with a small thud, wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulders. "What the hell were you fucking yourself with before I came in?" He asked, pushing himself up into Tweek.

"A bottle." Tweek admitted, blushing. "It wasn't as big as you." He leaned in and bit Craig's earlobe. "Daddy." He shuddered.

"A bottle?" Craig teased, noting it off to the side of the bath tub. "Well then, you filthy little cock lover- you better start riding your daddy's cock." The ravenette purred into his ear softly, lifting up his hips to feel more of that warmth engulf his swollen flesh.

Tweek moaned, grabbing onto Craig's shoulder. "Daddy so big...I can't take it." Tweek cried, digging his heels into Craig's back as he wrapped around him. He began moving on Craig's dick, gasping every time he hit his sweet spot. "I, nngh, couldn't take it...I n-needed to be fucked, I'm such a slut." Tweek confessed, explaining the bottle masturbation

Craig couldn't deny the blonde what he wanted, sounding so adorable and begging for it. "Yes, you're daddy's little slut aren't you? Beating off thinking about how good it would feel if I fucked the shit out of you in the shower." He captured Tweek's lips in a kiss, bringing one hand between his legs. "Maybe while we're out today, I'll keep something up there- keep you on your tip toes." The thought of having Tweek out and about with a toy up his ass was quite an interesting prospect indeed. "You'd like that wouldn't you, bitch?"

"Only for you." Tweek replied, twitching as Craig's hand went near his dick. The concept of having a sex toy in his ass all day thrilled him as much as fucking Craig in the fancy dress store. "I'd love that. I w-would beg you to shove things up my ass, Daddy." He ducked his head into the crook of Craig's neck. "I like your cock the best though. Your big, fat cock, ruining me." Tweek shivered. "I can't stop thinking about it." Tweek moved fasted, literally riding Craig. "Am I b-bad, Daddy? Am I, dirty?" He whispered, his breath quickening.

Craig stroked Tweek's dick in a fluidic motion, up and down. "Would you? I'll turn it on when you aren't expecting. You could be standing in a line of people and it'll start up, making you shaky at the knees." He whispered, feeding into Tweek's adorable desire for being so adventurous. His other hand came down to give those milky white cheeks a smack. "You're so fucking bad slut, as nasty as they come. And I fucking love it."

Tweek hummed. "Oh, yeah, and everyone will know that I'm a little slut." He smirked, before moaning louder. Craig's cock going perfectly into his prostate. "I'm a fuck toy, aren't I daddy?" Tweek panted, his orgasm coming. "You just want to f-fuck the shit out of me don't you." Tweek was slowly learning how to prolong his orgasms, but it was still difficult. He fell back, his head hitting the hard porcelain. "Please, Daddy, I want to be fucked by you so much." He cooed.

"And I want them to know you're my little fuckin' slut." Craig said, feeling Tweek starting to tighten around him. The ravenette found this entire display still as sexy as the first time Tweek started talking so filthily to him. "My little fuck toy... And you're so fuckin' tight. Even after I've pounded you so much." He grunted out, "You want daddy to fill you up?"

Tweek nodded frantically. "I'm so tight because I'm a bitch, Daddy." Tweek muttered, as if explaining. "P-please Daddy, fill me up with your cum. Please, /please/. I'll be good I promise." Tweek put it delicately.

Craig pressed his head into the blonde's neck, hissing out as his cock pulsed and emptied his load into that hot canal. "You sexy fucking cum slut." He kept moving, still stroking the other's shaft, his hand still wrapped tightly around Tweek's still beating member.

Tweek finally released, panting. "You really need to start letting me come first." Tweek deliberated, trying to get his heart back to normal. He sighed. "Can we just stay in today - I'm too sore." He pointed at the blackening bruises littering his stomach and ass.

"All right, all right." Craig kissed his husband softly, "I'll let you blow your load first next time. It's just so sexy hearing you beg for release." He admitted, quirking his brow at Tweek's next suggestion. "I did rough you up a bit... we can stay here for the day." He nodded in agreement.

"Not that I mind." Tweek said quickly. His fingers danced across Craig's chest idly. "I never thought I would have done something like that two years ago." Tweek giggled. "I probably would have expected the twins more than that." He kissed Craig again. "But, you know I love it." He tapped Craig's thigh. "Okay, you can get out of me now." Tweek smiled, wanting to actually shower.

He slipped his cock from out of Tweek, "Nor did I... I really enjoy it though." Craig untangled himself from his lover and got up to go and take a shower with him. "Do you mind if I join you to bathe?" His chest was still sticky from the night before and from Tweek's most recent explosion.

"Yes." Tweek scowled, but then shook his head, laughing. "No, help me up." Tweek took Craig's hand, feeling shaky from being fucked so many times in less than 12 hours.

Craig scooped Tweek up, bridal style and helped get him back into the bath tub. "Can't even stand up straight. I did a damn good job." That made him proud of himself in an odd sort of way. "We'll order up room service so we don't have to leave at all."

Tweek rolled his eyes. "I was the one riding you!" He reminded, swatting Craig as he was put back down. "I haven't cleaned up NY come yet, though." Tweek worried, feeling guilty.

"I didn't hear you complaining about it a few minutes ago." He teased, wiggling his fingers on Tweek's side. "Oh the one from last night? I was thinking about making you lick it up to keep the kink fest going for a bit longer... but I didn't want to tick you off." Craig turned the water back on quickly, letting the hot spray hit his flesh.

Tweek wrinkled his nose. The thought of eating his own come was disgusting, even to him. "Well, I ordered the maid's outfit." Tweek smirked, "Last night, when you were asleep and I woke up." Tweek frowned. "I haven't been sleeping that well. I don't know why." Tweek squeaked as the hot water began to rise. "Anyway, we'll have to go out tomorrow and pick that up, and get some things for everybody. I wonder how Butters and Kenny are holding up." Tweek pondered, curling up.

His eyes widened up at the thought of Tweek in the maid's outfit, "What does it look like?" Craig question, a bit worried about the change in his lover's sleep pattern. "I thought after all the sex you'd be exhausted as heck..." He bit on his lip before going to wash up the other's body with soft cloth.

"I am..." Tweek sighed. "I just don't think we'll have much time to when we get back." He bit down on his lip. "I think I need to go on sleeping pills again, or something. I keep having these dreams -" Tweek wished he hasn't said anything. He didn't want Craig to know, especially not that he had a dream about Craig last night, not a pleasant one. It was closely linked to Craig's new gift, an illusion stitched together by paranoia. In it, Craig was hurting Tweek, manipulating his every thought as he read his mind, even controlling him... Tweek knew it was stupid. He knew it was, otherwise he would barely look at Craig. He suppressed a shiver. He still didn't understand Craig's gift, not at all.

"Having dreams? Dreams about what?" Craig looked at him with concern. Part of his had a good feeling as to why, but he fought the urge to intrude Tweek's thought. He had picked up the ability along with the blue light beams from his eyes while in Peru as a kid. "Don't keep me in the dark Tweek..." He wilted.

Tweek knew Craig would find out either way. "I keep having these weird dreams about you. Like, us having a fight and you...hurting me." Tweek willed himself not to cry from the thought. "Last night, it was s-scarier. You, um, d-dream you, started controlling me. You know, reading my every thought...You got so angry." Tweek whimpered, resting his face in his hands.

His eyes widened, stepping back a bit at the mere thought of ever laying a hand on Tweek. "I could never raise a fist to the person who gave birth to my children..." Craig shook his head in utter disbelief, "And I only did it once because you wouldn't tell me the whole truth about Simon..." He felt tears of his own well up in his eyes, "I love you Tweek Tweak-Tucker... More than anything."

Tweek blinked. "I know. It's just...I keep thinking about that." He looked up, wiping both of their tears away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you. I love you too." He gulped. "It was okay when you hurt me in bed, I like it, and you know that. " His head fell into Craig's chest. "But, you were, well, you were just beating me..." Tweek started crying again. "S-sorry, I just don't like thinking about you like that." He took a breath. "Maybe I should talk to a therapist or something. I think it might be from the pregnancy" He dismissed, though knowing it had started way before that.

"I didn't want to tell you, to make you worried, it's just what's happening. I keep thinking of you hurting me, but sometimes its different. Sometimes the babies die..." Tweek couldn't help sobbing. "It's like my brain generates the worst case scenarios." He wondered whether he should tell Craig the last bit, and decided he should, if he wanted to be honest. "And..." He grimaced, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. "I sometimes think about dying." He said the last part quietly, shutting his eyes in shame.

Craig could feel his heart breaking as he listened to Tweek spill out everything. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't completely wrap his mind around the concept of hurting Tweek. The only way he could see it as possible was during their kinky sex. "Well we can take you to see a therapist. It could be from that." Craig hoped it was something that was treatable.

"I know you didn't want me to worry, but if you're sad- how can I be happy?" His arms wrapped tightly around the other, "Dying? Oh Tweek no..." It was impossible to stop the tears from spilling over his cheeks, "What would I do without you Tweekie? Everything would be so hollow without you here next to me."

Tweek could barely open his eyes, his vision blurry. He clung to Craig. "I'm sorry, I won't d-die, it's just how I feel and... I can't handle all this s-stress and..." Tweek cried, his tears dripping into the water. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Tweek mumbled. "It's probably just me... I've been more paranoid recently..." Tweek went mute. He didn't know what was wrong with him. So, he just cried, repressed emotions bubbling inside of him.

The ravenette held tightly onto his spouse, stroking his hair lovingly in his own attempt to soothe him. "It's okay, you can let it all out Tweek." Craig didn't want to let Tweek go any time soon. He rested his chin on top of Tweek's, rubbing his back gently. The taller male wanted his husband to feel better no matter what it took. "It'll be all right..." He cooed, kissing that mess of yellow hair.

Carefully, he lifted Tweek up from out of the tub. He wrapped Tweek tightly up in a towel and rested in on the bed before tending to get himself a towel. "Sweet dreams Tweekie..." He whispered out softly.


	19. Hearing Voices

Perfectly Imperfect: Ch. 17

Tweek woke up sometime later, rubbing at his eyes. The throbbing in his nether regions was stronger, but he was slightly more refreshed. He was glad his sleep hadn't been filled with anymore images of his personal torment. He gasped, remembering the events that had occurred. He had told Craig about what he was feeling? A hand went up to strike himself across the face.

_/Fucking idiot./ _

Tweek tried to tune the voice out, searching for Craig.

Craig had remained on the bed, keeping an eye on Tweek while checking Facebook to upload some of their photos. "You're awake?" He set down his iPhone and kissed him on the forehead, "Feeling any better?" There was quite a bit of concern on his face. Not in a million years did he think Tweek would consider doing something so awful.

Tweek kept silent, nodding. His eyes cast over to the screen, seeing Craig's Facebook page. He saw the secret pictures of him Craig had taken.

_/So ugly. Watch out, Tweekie, he'll want to don a new "hubby" soon…/_ the voice spat.

Tweek shuddered. That was wrong, completely wrong. Maybe he was ugly... But Craig wouldn't have stood by him for so long, if he didn't want to be with him.

Craig had a picture of he and Tweek making silly faces while waiting in line for the tea cups for his profile picture. Both were wearing Mickey ears. It made him smile quite a bit at how lucky he was to have such a wonderful hubby. "Is everything okay?" He couldn't help but worry.

Tweek looked at Craig. He was almost scared to talk, like something had changed to make him broken. He willed himself to, not wanting to give Craig a reason to invade his mind.

_/I bet he is/._

"Oh, I'm fine." Tweek smiled shuffling ever so slightly back. "Um, maybe we should go watch a movie?" Tweek offered, wanting to take his mind off things.

_/Great, I love movies. Too bad you won't get the happy ending, Tweekie./_

"Tweek..." Craig raised a brow, pretty certain the he wasn't fine at all. "Something is wrong. Don't hide it." This wasn't the same depressed Tweek he had dealt with a few hours ago. "I don't want to take the other route to the truth... Please tell me Tweek..." Craig noticed how his husband had done a complete three-sixty from his earlier behavior.

/He's onto you, freak/.

"Nngh, nothing's fucking wrong!" Tweek snapped, before covering his mouth with his hands, walking backwards. "I, um, I'm gonna take a walk." Tweek turned on his heel, running straight out of the room as quickly as he could. He had to get out, he couldn't let Craig know the truth...

_/He's going to kill you now!/_

The voice was getting crueler, high pitched, as if excited. It was always like that, when talking about other people. Tweek carried on running, not even knowing where he was going.

He was in Disneyland, after all. Luckily, the crowd hid him pretty well and he found a restroom, dashing into a cubicle and slumping down on the floor, his back against the door.

"Leave me alone, leave me alone." Tweek fretted. The voice giggled.

_/I'm just protecting you, Tweekers./_

The voice was wrong. It had never helped him. The coffee had caused his jittering, but the voice had caused his fears, his strange theories. His whole life, it had been there, he thought- or maybe not, he didn't keep count of the years. It had been there to spin him tales about the gnomes, and so many other things, until he came to believe most of them. Yet, without the caffeine, without the voice, Tweek really was a nobody. He was defined by his flaws. And that scared him the most.

Craig couldn't let him off the hook that easy, "Dammit Tweek!" He got up to follow him, slipping into a pair of flip flops. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't visibly see Tweek. "Option two it is..." He sighed out, calming himself to listen for thoughts that sounded familiar. 'Left baggage at claim... Nope not him...' It took him only minutes to sift through the nonsensical thoughts of tourists to find his Tweek. Though... Something struck him as off about what the voice from Tweek. Last time he had honed in , the voice was quiet and shy, this one though; was manic and cruel.

_/You know, you should probably kill yourself./_

Tweek shook his head fiercely. He wasn't going to do or believe anything the voice told him. It was wrong, anyway. Craig had even shed tears over him so much as confessing his suicidal feelings.

_/Oh, don't be selfish, my filthy little cum slut./_

Tweek shuddered, and his oxygen intake stopped. Hearing the voice mimic Craig like that was just...sick.

_/They would be soooo happy. Isn't that right, Craig?/_

"No, no, stop. Please, don't." Tweek whispered brokenly, hut his plea wasn't fulfilled. Craig appeared in front of him, hut it was just an illusion. Craig didn't have black eyes. Tweek shut his own eyes as the voice raised its hand, and got up quickly, finding the lock and flinging the door open. He bolted.

_/Well, you're on your own, Tweek./_

Tweek came back to reality, his eyes opening. A small gathering of people were staring at him like he was an animal. He knew why. A clump of his own hair rested in his hand, and his throat was horse from screaming.

_/You're such a freak! /_

That wasn't the voice talking. Tweek swallowed, and ran.

Craig forced his way through a crowd of people, following those tormented thoughts. He heard everything and had enough, how could he seriously think Tweek was truly all right?! Those pills had helped, even if they had weird side effects. He came to a skidding halt when he got to the people surrounding Tweek. "Back the hell off!" He forced his way up towards him, "Tweek? Oh god..." Something was going on in his head and he didn't like it one bit.

Tweek could hear Craig talking, but he wouldn't let the voice trick him again. "No! Go away! I hate you, I hate you!" Tweek cried, his voice not as loud as it could have been. He raced away from everybody, trying to get back to their honeymoon home. If he could just see the real Craig, everything will be fine.

_/Boo. I'm still here, my little sex kitten./_

"Ugh!" Tweek was disgusted then, stopping at the door and unlocking it, going inside and looking around. Craig wasn't there.

_/Told you. He's signing the divorce papers right now…/_

Tweek fell onto the bed, curling up as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Craig huffed, more than willing to follow Tweek to the ends of the world. "Must have gone back to the hotel room." The ravenette had never seen Tweek like this before, even when they were younger. It took him fifteen minutes to get back to the hotel room and unlocked the door.

He saw the crumpled mess that was Tweek James Tweak-Tucker laying on the bed. "Hey love..." Craig cooed out softly before joining him on the bed. A hand gently smoothed those locks, pulling them out of Tweek's pretty face.

Tweek looked up, his face softened, everything alert and fearful, not at all matured or responsible, like he should have grown to be.

"Craig." Tweek said softly, his voice quiet so his word wouldn't crack. His hand drifted forward, settling on Craig's cheek timidly.

The voice was gone. It never came when he was touching Craig. Craig was his safe-haven. He could be who he really was with Craig.

_Yet, who was he?_

His hazel eyes fluttered across Craig's face, falling on each and every feature. "I love you." Tweek gave, only able to say small, short sentences after his trauma and breakdown. His mind was slowed, his heart back to normalcy. It was just him, and Craig.

_Who was he?_

"I'm sorry." He didn't know what he was apologizing for. He didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to stay like that, his true form intact.

"Are you okay?" Tweek asked, biting his lip gently, not breaking the skin. It was. More of a nervous habit. The voice made him nervous. The fact made him flinch in pain, thinking about the voice. It had changed him, made him the crazy kid...He should have been so much better. Now he was fine.

_Who was he?_

Craig noted that Tweek had mellowed out and sighed softly at hearing those three little words. "And I love you too Tweek ." He didn't like seeing Tweek like this ... Not at all.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Tweek... And don't worry about me, I'm fine." He gulped, "when I went searching for you..." His eyes focused on his lover with fierce intensity. "I tried so hard... But... Your inner voice was screaming so loud Tweek..." He felt ashamed, having heard what the voice in Tweek's head was doing.

Craig wanted to make the voice just go away, but knew it wouldn't be that simple.

Tweek blinked more times than he had to, as if trying to unseen Craig making the lip movements that formed those terrible words. He didn't want to think about the voice, or it would come back, he took Craig's hand -

_/He knows about you now. It's over./ _

Tweek's eyes widened as he came back to life. "C-Craig fuck me!" He instructed desperately, wanting to get rid of it. He couldn't let Craig hear the voice.

_/Not a chance!/_

Craig could still hear the voice, "of course Tweekie..." He purred out lovingly, pulling him on top of him. His lips met passionately with Tweek's wanting him to forget about the awful things going in his mind. The only thing that mattered to him was Tweek's happiness.

Tweek whimpered slightly, his hands cupping around Craig's face. The only that mattered to him was Craig. Craig, Craig...

"Don't hurt me." Tweek pulled away, speaking in a way that implied Craig would get mad at him for it. "Just this one time." Tweek added. He wouldn't be able to bear another replay of Craig abusing him. The kink they had been trying was Tweek's way of being in control, making it pleasurable -

_/You'll never in control. You'll always be weak. Go on, fuck your daddy. I'll be watching./_

Tweek didn't dare open his eyes, knowing he would see the demon, his fingers dipped under Craig's shirt blindly.

"I'll make sweet tender love to you Tweek." He stroked his cheek, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde. "You are the most important thing to me Tweek. To hell with everything else." Craig nuzzled him, wanting to make his husband feel special. "You can have me any way you want."

Tweek smiled. "I just want you, Craig." It was the first time he had said Craig's name during for two days. He begun to take off Craig's top, feeling the bare skin with his fingertips.

Craig relinquished his control, allowing Tweek to do whatever he pleased. "And all I want is you, Tweek." He loved hearing his name from the other male's mouth. It just sounded so beautiful. A sigh escaped from Craig as Tweek pulled his top off of him and laid half exposed for him.

Tweek fell onto Craig again, kissing him sweetly. His arms circles around Craig's neck as he straddled him, subtly rolling his hips against him.

Craig's hands explored Tweek's back, pressing his digits into tender flesh. He pressed his own hips into the others desperate for more of that sweet friction.

Tweek peeled off his top, realizing Craig had dressed him when he was asleep. His fingers inched towards Craig's belt, his lips parting.

Craig watched Tweek with loving eyes, "You're so adorable His body shifted to help Tweek get his belt off. He lifted up the hem of Tweek's shirt to help him get it up and over his head. There was no doubt in his mind that he would let that crazy voice in the blonde's head take control. He belonged with the Tweek and Tweek belonged with him.

Tweek shuddered, still keeping his eyes firmly closed. No, it was just Craig. Just Craig. He fingered Craig's button and zip, undoing them to pull his jeans down.

He allowed Tweek to get him out of his clothing, wiggling himself to get out of his snug fitting jeans. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, while his fingers hooked into the sides if the blonde's pants.

Tweek snagged his lip on his teeth, Craig lingering to uncover him. His hands darted forward, fondling Craig through the fabric.

The ravenette pushed his clothed cock, "Oh Tweek..." Craig purred out his name and kissed back. His tongue swept across thin lips, begging to be let in.

Tweek opened his mouth ever so slightly, peeling Craig's boxers down and taking out his manhood.

He pulled away. "What do you want me to do?" He whispered, snapping open his eyes. He gripped Craig's cock in his hand, using the other to support his balls.

He couldn't help but feel a sense of relief wash over him now that he couldn't pick up the cruel voice in Tweek's mind. It seemed liked Tweek was back to his sweet loving self and Craig liked it that way. His fingers worked his lover's jeans down and off of his hips. Eyes widened at the hand now wrapped around his cock. "I'm giving you the reigns, you do whatever you'd like Tweek. You're in charge." He pushed himself up into that soft hand in an attempt to get more of that sweet friction.

Tweek smiled, slowly moving his hand in fisting movements. Each notice Craig made eradicated the voice, replacing it with a happy feeling from pleasing Craig. He obtained the bottle of lube, still touching Craig, and began to stretch himself out gently, his body still hurting from the more rough sex they had.

Done, Tweek stopped his movements, falling back onto the pillows. He pulled Craig to him, kissing him once more. "P-please make love to me." Tweek whispered against Craig's lips.

/Make love? That's funny. He doesn't love you, Tweek./

The voice was static, Tweek didn't even hear it.

Craig moaned out lovingly as Tweek's fingers moved along the length of his shaft. Watching Tweek pleasure himself was quite a sight to behold, only fueling his desire for the blonde even further. "Of course..." Quickly, he repositioned himself for the blonde, lingering over his pale frame. With one hand, he used the lubricant to slick his cock while the other worked Tweek's sensitive flesh.

Tweek almost burst into tears from want. "P-please Craig, hurry." His hands clung to Craig's arms.

Craig wasn't about to deny Tweek any longer, pressing the tip of his cock head to that taut pucker. Slowly, he worked his thick member into his lover's stretched hole. "So tight, my sweet little Tweekie."

Tweek let out a small moan, Craig hurting more than pleasing. He almost wished they hadn't been so animalistic before, but it had been admittedly amazing. Though, Tweek remembered cleaning blood that morning. "Christ." Tweek breathed, Craig not far from his prostate.

He let his thick prick rest inside Tweek for a few moments, giving him a soft kiss. "Let me know when you want me to start moving, kay Tweek?" Craig used his palm to tease Tweek's cock, leaning down to place tender kisses all along his neck.

Tweek nodded, Craig's touch relieving him of some of the pain. He shut his eyes again. "You can go, if you want." He mumbled cautiously. "But, be gentle."

He began to move his hips in a slow movement, wrapping his fingers around Tweek's sensitive movement. "Of course... I love being nice and gentle with you." Craig admitted softly.

Tweek blushed, his love for Craig stronger by the minute. Each time Craig thrust into him he got a minute wave of pleasure, then, Craig angled his hips perfectly, making Tweek cry out. "Ah, Craig. P-please, that spot."

"There?" Craig tilted his hips, ensuring that his cock would brush teasingly right across Tweek's little bundle of nerves. He wanted to hear him plea for more.

Tweek nodded frantically, gasping. "Oh god, please, Craig, faster."

The noirette nodded in response, "You like it hm?" He whispered out, his hips shifting at a quick pace. "Tweek... I love you so damn much." He hissed out, feeling Tweek's walls squeeze tightly around his dick. "You're so fuckin' tight..." His cobalt eyes snapped shut as he enjoyed every last thrust into Tweek.

"I love it - I l-love you." He panted, his fingers reaching up to tangle in Craig's hair, knocking his chullo off. "Oh, fuck, Craig, please, I'm gonna - gonna come..." Tweek was a hyperventilating mess by that point.

"Come for me Tweek." Craig tossed his head back, "All over me..." He worked the stiff flesh between the blonde's legs. Watching his lover peek was just an incredible sight to see and that's what he wanted to get him off.

"Ah, Craig!" Tweek cried, coming over their chests and clenching around Craig.

When he felt that warmth hit him in the chest, it sent Craig right over the edge. Hot ropes of hot spunk pumped inside of his lover, wrapping his arms around Tweek as he finished. He pulled the other tightly to his chest.

Tweek tightened his arms around Craig, only then bursting into tears. "I'm s-sorry." Tweek sobbed, thinking of how he had pretty much ruined their holiday.

_/Oh, you ruin everything…/_

"What's there to be sorry for Tweek? I've had the time of my life." He consoled Tweek, granted the whole revealing his secret to Tweek and the psychotic voice in his head, it was a good honeymoon in his book. "Please don't cry... You look so much prettier when you smile."

Tweek sniffled. "But...now you know, now you know about but the voice." He shuddered. "Doesn't it bother you? I'm not paranoid...well maybe I am, but that's normally the voice talking and - and, I don't twitch, not without coffee...I don't even know who I am, anymore." Tweek couldn't help the tears

"No matter what I'm here beside you, even if you're hearing voices. I fell head over heels for you and everything that has to do with Tweek James Tweak-Tucker." Craig held the other tightly to his chest, "It only bothers me that it makes you want to hurt yourself."

Tweek blinked, his heart warming. He ducked his head. "It's been there forever..." Tweek sighed. "I'm officially going insane." He wiped his eyes and stopped crying, though he was sadder than before. "It's...showing me things now. It can come right in front of me and," he swallowed. "I'm really scared. " His eyes flitted up. "If I tell more people, they'll send me to an asylum..." Tweek shivered.

Tweek felt a lump in his throat. "Cut short the trip? Craig, we've barely been anywhere, yet!" Tweek wheedled.

_/Shh, Tweek, don't want to make him angry./_

"Please, a few more days? I c-can control it." Tweek promised, already trying to put up mental barriers. He kissed Craig's hand.

"I just want you to be happy, Tweek... Unless you want to see if there's a decent doctor here." Craig offered, bringing his lips to kiss the blonde. He wasn't upset in the slightest, after all the male who enjoyed the plain and simple life had fallen in love with someone with so many issues. Tweek was easy to hurt and Craig hated having ever done so.

Tweek shrugged, kissing Craig on the cheek. "Let's not worry about that now." Tween stressed. "I kind of want to sleep now...we can go out tomorrow." Tweek enthused. "I'll even wear that dildo..." He smirked, but then his eyes widened. "If you want me to?"

"We can sleep..." Craig nodded in response, thrumming his fingers through those pretty yellow locks. "Oh but it's a little smaller then a dildo, Tweek." He pulled the vibrating egg from off the night stand. "I'll make sure it's right up against your sweet spot too."

Tweek blushed, looking at the egg. "Oh, sorry, I forgot." He smiled. "Dildo, egg. Potato, patato."

Tweek paused before he went to roll over. "You're still inside me, Craig. It's starting to hurt." Tweek hinted, wanting to sleep after the day he had.

Craig smirked, "all right all right." He slipped his now soft cock free from Tweek's warmth. "We will make tomorrow a better day." He promised.

_**Authoress's Notes: Tweek's hearing voices… T-T Poor little schizophrenic Tweekie…**_


	20. Universal Studios

Perfectly Imperfect: Ch.18

Tweek woke up the next day still entwined with Craig. He smiled and rushed to the shower, getting washed quickly without interception. He went back to their room, getting dressed in a black vest top, a brown, mid-arm length jumper that hung off his shoulders, black skinny jeans and green socks. He went back over to the bed, shaking Craig awake.

Craig rolled over in bed, pretty mentally exhausted from the day before. Even with Tweek leaving the bed, he managed to wrap his arms around one of the hotel pillows. He pressed his chin into the feathery material.

"Craig, get up!" Tweek cried, checking the time. He wanted to go out early that day.

"I'm up!" He snapped up, dropping the pillow from his arms. "Fuck... Did I oversleep?" Craig looked to Tweek with heavy lidded eyes.

Tweek blinked, startled by Craig's sharp tone. "No, I just wanted to go early today." Tweek said sheepishly, and then realized something. "Oh, I just need to straighten my hair, and um, do that thing," Tweek blushed. "So you can sleep in a bit, if you want."

"Nope, I'm awake now." He smirked, "how about we do the thing first- before I let you do your hair." Arms encircled Tweek once he got out of bed.

"So bend over for me when you're ready." He asserted, giving Tweek a playful smack on the rear.

Tweek squirmed, blushing. "Craig...you'll get me hard already." Tweek whined.

"You agreed to it- no take backsies." Craig playfully teased his life partner, "isn't that the thrill of it though?" He raised a quizzical brow, "You could be standing in line with me and I'll set it off."

"Okay, okay." Tweek groaned, taking off his jeans and boxers, bending over the desk shamefully.

Craig took the egg from its packaging and lubed it up generously. He slid it up inside of Tweek's carefully, leaving the small electrical cord dangling out. "You can pull your pants up now." The noirette stated, "as much as I love this view."

Tweek bit his lip, the egg already pressed right against his prostate. He struggled away a moan, and an erection. Good practice for the day to come. "Well, you can stop lookin' then." Tweek scowled, pulling them back up. "Go get ready." He ordered, sitting down in front of the mirror. He stifled a gasp and got his straighteners, giving the reflection-Craig a dirty look.

"Oh you're so cruel, Tweek." Craig sighed softly, getting his naked self out of bed. He went straight to shower and get himself decent for his next day in Florida. "We can stop and get coffee on our way to the next park."

"Yeah, okay." Tweek replied, putting the mirror down. He made a scissor mime with his fingers, his hair between them. "I need to cut my hair soon. It's getting in my eyes." Tweek sighed. He got up. "You ready?"

Craig decided to wear a pair of cargo shorts and a tight fitting blue tank top with matching blue Chuck Taylor's. In South Park he never really got to enjoy the warmth of summer, so he decided to take the chance. He slid the remote for the egg in his pocket before going to wrap his arm around Tweek's shoulder. "Believe so. C'mon." Lips pressed to the milky white skin of Tweek's cheek. "And definitely, don't want to have something hiding your face."

Tweek shrugged.

"Come on, Craigfer." Tweek jittered, strapping himself out of the passenger seat and hopping out of the vehicle. Across the street was a shop said to serve the best coffee in Florida. Tweek wanted to test the theory.

Craig's face reddened a bit at being called by his full name. "All right, I'm coming." He exited the car and followed the blonde into the little shop. It had a fragrant aroma, but did not smell as nice as Tweak Bro's did back home.

Tweek sighed as he saw the long queue, stopping after a teen girl on her phone and turning back to Craig, impatient. "What are we doing today, anyway?"

"We can do some shopping for the babies and hit up Universal if you want." Craig offered, taking Tweek's hand in his own. "I like how we can be so spontaneous together." The noirette commented with a smile, "it makes me sooo happy."

Tweek smiled back, wanting to kiss Craig on the cheek but not wanting to do it in public. Well, they would be doing less decent stuff later but... Tweek just made a deathly mistake. Craig was reading his mind which will remind him to torture Tweek with the egg! Even that wasn't the voice. Tweek bit his lip.

"You embarrassed or something?" Craig raised a brow playfully at his husband as his free hand slid into his pocket. The line was taking a great deal of unpleasant time. "You look so nervous..."

"Huh?" Tweek deliberated. "Oh, um, it's nothing."

_/He's onto us! Run, Tweek, run!/_

He had to admit, even that was funny. Sometimes the voice was alright, simply expressing paranoid thoughts. Almost like a mini-Tweek in his head, but other times, a lot more sinister.

They approached the till as Tweek scanned his eyes over the menu...it all seemed so nice. Tweek chose a vanilla Frappuccino with an espresso shot, and tilted his head at Craig, wondering whether he would want something.

"Don't be like that Tweekie." He chuckled when they got to the front and ordered himself a caramel frappe for himself. "Going vanilla today Tweekie?" Craig teased only in fun as the barista handed them their frosted drinks.

Tweek spluttered, seeing the potential sexual reference in there. "Going caramel are you?" Tweek retaliated. No...didn't have quite the same effect. He changed the subject, walking away from the till. "How long will it take? To get there?"

"You're so silly." He retorted, heading outside with his husband. His hand went back into his pocket and shifted the remote to a low pulse setting.

Tweek let out a cry, completely unsuspecting it. He dropped his drink, making it flow everywhere, as he tried to muffle a moan, the egg vibrating against his sweet spot so nicely. Tweek was sure he was already getting hard, which was fantastic for him considering he was wearing skinny jeans... He rushed on ahead, scrambling into the car and trying to think of grandma desperately.

Craig chuckled at the sight and hurried quickly behind his lover. He unlocked the car for him, "here, you can have mine." He switched it back off at least for the mean time.

"Well, it's the least you could do!" Tweek snatched the cup away from him, avoiding eye contact, for fear of getting hard just by the sight of his husband. Grandma might not be able to do the trick twice. "Off we go." Tweek mumbled, putting his elbow against the window.

"I figured something might happen." He leaned over to give him a kiss, starting the car up to drive to the next theme park.

The drive was relatively short and sweet, however the line to get into the park was not. A disgruntled groan emitted from the raven's lips. "Gonna be waiting for a bit to get inside Tweekie." He sighed softly.

"Of course." Tweek muttered bitterly, huffing. He took Craig's hand nonetheless. "I really do need to call Butters, see how he's doing." Tweek commented worriedly. "Not to mention your Mom, about the babies." He hugged himself with his free arm. "I hope they're all okay."

"You should. Oh we could get him some Elsa stuff. I'm sure he'd love you forever for that." Craig chuckled a bit. Butters was nothing more than an over grown child, and an adorable one at that. Next to Hello Kitty, all things Disney were the best thing ever in his book. "and we can call her while we wait."

Tweek smiled. "He already loves me." He teased. He loved the friendship him and Butters had. Should anything happen with their respective partners, they would always be there for each other. Hell, Butters was going to go off with a man he didn't love to save Tweek. Tweek would have done the same thing.

"Okay, I'll call her now." Tweek dug his phone out of his pocket and saw multiple messages from his friends.

/You alright? Butters is worried - Kenny McCormick/

Tweek rolled his eyes and ignored the message, going to talk to Butters in a few.

/Never got a chance to say congrats. Is everything ok, or the mother still pissed? - Simon McCoy/

Tweek had to giggle at that one. Craig was rather protective, even to a mother standard. He texted back, shielding his phone subtly from Craig.

/Yup, he's not upset about it anymore, I think. I don't think he likes you though ;o - Tweek Tweak-Tucker/

He looked the next message. From Butters. Seven of them. He replied to one.

/Don't worry. We're ok. Well, some things happened but I'll tell you when we get back. Hope its ok over there 3- Tweek Tweak-Tucker/

Simon had texted back.

/I gathered that xD Alice's been wanting to meet you...no couples date then?/

Tweek decided to reply to that later. He put his phone back into his pocket, before realizing he had yet to call Maureen. He dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Maureen." Craig's mother answered the phone, watching Ruby as she played with James. There had been little to no issues in taking care of the twins, as much of handful as they could sometimes prove to be. "How are you and Craig enjoying your little get away?" She cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder whilst feeding Krystal.

"It's been really nice, thank you." Tweek replied, feeling a bit anxious about talking to his new mother-in-law. "Are the babies and Ruby alright?" He wrinkled his nose.

"Good, good." Maureen replied, settling down on the couch beside her daughter. "They're doing wonderfully Tweek. James had a bit of a cough, but he's doing a lot better now." She felt a bit odd, being in her late thirties and already a grandmother to twins. It was something she would have never counted on. None the less, she didn't care.

Tweek bit his lip at hearing James was ill, but held his tongue at hearing he was better. "And how have you been?" Tweek asked politely.

"I have been doing fine. My Craigfer is all right, isn't he?" Maureen had been curious as to why Craig had not called like he promised. This was the second time Craig had been so far away from her, aside from the whole Peruvian flute band fiasco.

Tweek looked down, his hand tightening around the phone.

/Of course not. He's going insane over Tweek's little issues. Isn't that just great, Tweekie? You can be mad together!/

Tweek shivered. "Um, yeah, he's alright." He looked up. "We're at another resort now, so I think I should go..."

"Oh all right then." She smiled, "You two have fun then, take a lot of pictures for Ruby please." Maureen hung up, returning her full focus to feeding Krystal.

Tweek turned to Craig, before having his phone beep again. Another message from Butters.

/Tweekems! OMGOMGOMG! I just went out dress shopping with my mom! Wedding's in a week! How's the honey moon going? You show Craig your kinky side yet? ~Butters/

/Butters! A week? I can't wait! You'll look so pretty! It's been so nice so far. And yes, thanks for telling me what to order :c /

I know! I can't wait. I ordered a bunch of fun stuff for our honey moon too! You are most welcome!

Tweek was finally in the resort, wandering around with Craig.

/So? Gonna come around or not? - Simon McCoy/

Tweek texted back quickly.

/It might just be me. I can't wait to meet Tessa (: I'll see you then I'm kinda busy now x /

"I don't see why that would -" Tweek cut off with a loud moan, his knees buckling. He muffled his mouth with his hands, eyes widening as people turned to look, then giving Craig a dirty look. He knew Craig was only doing it to be spiteful, that time.

Tweek didn't know what he didn't just take the damn thing out. He walked on ahead, shaking and trying to ignore the vibrating. Luckily, he was too pissed to get an erection.

/Craig is such an ass ;(/

Tweek texted to Butters, upset. He didn't like Craig's negativity towards Simon, not one bit.

/ Do you know a girl named Alice? /

"Having fun on your phone Tweekers?" Craig wrapped his arms around the other's shoulder, peaking at what he had been busily texting. "Simon? What the hell is the kiss for?" Jealousy was rearing in his head once again. If it had been Butters, it would have been one thing, but Simon was something else.

"Craig!" Tweek scowled, pulling away. "Don't look at my texts." He defended, then narrowed his eyes. "I don't need to explain myself to you! I wish you could just trust me." Tweek huffed, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Well, I thought you were still talking to Butters. I miss him and Kenny." He grunted in frustration before stuffing his hands down in his pockets. Upon doing so, he managed to flip the switch on the egg once again. He huffed, arms crossing his chest.

From his other pocket, he proceeded to text Kenny to check in on him and then looked at Thomas's number in contemplation. 'I could do that...' He thought to himself, wanting to make Tweek feel the same way he did. Though he just didn't have it in him.

/Kenny, what should I do? I still have this weird feeling about Simon. Think you can find out something about him for me?/

Craig texted in a furied rush, hoping someone in town would know at least something about him. "Sorry, didn't mean to set that off." He apologized, flipping it off.

/Awww... what's the matter Tweekie? Call me and we can talk. ~Butters/

Tweek barely acknowledged Craig, still walking straight ahead. He dialed Butters.

"Hi." He said quietly.

/Sure but Simon is a nice guy. I like hanging with him. Just give me ten bucks and I'll do it./

/Nah, I'm joking. I'll do it for my brother in law lol. Alice? Uh yeah, isn't that Simon's girlfriend? We're actually meeting in like ten minutes so I can ask about that. What's going on?/

/ Have you met her before though? / Craig flopped onto the nearest park bench and sighed softly. There was just this strange feeling he simply couldn't shake about Simon and he wanted his mind as clear as possible. Everything had been so good between them until that asshole came into the picture.

"Tweek... is everything okay?" He asked curiously, twirling a strand of blonde hair in between his fingers.

Tweek stopped by a lamppost, keeping an eye on Craig. "Craig won't trust me." Tweek started, looking down. "He thinks me and Simon are more than friends...but we're not!"

/No. He's only been dating her for a few weeks, remember. /

"Oh no! I know you'd never cheat on him!" Butters shook his head, "We're about to have a double date with Alice and Simon actually." He admitted, "Perhaps we can take pictures of them. Maybe prove to Craig he's not interested in you."

/Still... the way he's behaving towards Tweek isn't rubbing me right. Just let me know.-/ This was turning out to be an awful day again.


	21. Home Inspections

Perfectly Imperfect: Ch. 19

Butters had been texting Tweek regularly, not used to having little to no contact with his best friend. He let out a little sigh and threw his phone onto the table. He and Kenny had already gotten a little one bedroom apartment to start off. The petite blonde had started his new job performing at one of the new bars that had opened up in South Park.

It wasn't his exact dream of being a full-fledged super star- but it was a start!

"Who're you texting, Buttercup? You look like Christmas came early." Kenny chuckled, pausing the TV to look at his fiancé sitting next to him.

"Just texting my best friend!" Butters giggled excitedly, flopping his head dreamily into Kenny's lap. "Only one more week, then I'll be Mr. Stotch-McCormick!" It was a dream come true for little Butters.

"Oh, how is Tweek? He didn't reply to me." He stroked Butters' hair. "Yeah, and the adoption agency is supposed to come round soon to check the apartment out." Kenny reminded, smiling.

"He's doin' all right. I just hope I'm not bothering him too much..." Butters couldn't help wilting a little. He knew he didn't want their honeymoon ruined in any sort of way. "I'm so excited Kenny!" Everything was going so smoothly for them. It was as if life was how it was supposed to be.

"Tabitha sounds great, Butters." Kenny smiled. "I don't know what for a boy...I guess we'll just have to see. The lady's coming around tomorrow, you know."

"I know Kenny." Butters smiled sweetly up at Kenny. "Then our little family will be complete." He worked so hard for everything, though he couldn't help but live in fear of what Cartman may do.

The following day, Kenny had sped around the apartment that morning, trying to clean everything and make it as respectable as possible. It was still hard for him to remind himself Butters didn't even know who Mysterion was, and he dreaded the monthly day Pip and Damien would take over their bodies. Still, at least that wasn't the day.

He opened the door, his hands shaking as he couldn't stuff them into his pockets - he had thrown away the orange parka, replacing it with a white printed top. "Hello, um, Ms...?"

Butters had gotten himself dressed up in his casual feminine attire, a long blue flowing skirt with a nice orange t-shirt. The blonde was weird in his little way, loving to wear his favorite color along with Kenny's. "She's here already?!" Butters had just finished washing up the last of their dishes from last night's dinner.

"It's Mrs. Parker." She shook Kenny's hand politely, "and where is your spouse?"

Butters emerged from the kitchen. "Welcome to our home." He began touring her around their small little home.

"So how do you two really feel about adopting a child?" She asked, starting to inspect the baseboards for dust.

"It's my biggest dream ever!" A cheesy little grin wiped across Butters face, taking a glimpse around the room. He had made the walls sparkle clean and had used a nice spray of glade to give it that fresh scent.

Kenny deliberated. "I came from a poor family...We were corrupt by the lack of money, but I had a good bond with my siblings" He shrugged. "I want to give that child everything I would have wanted. A financially stable environment and a lot of love from their parents."

He opened the door to his and Butters' bedroom. "We're thinking we'll set up a cot in our bedroom for the first year or so, and then move the baby into its own bedroom." He rubbed the back of his neck. "We really want this." Kenny finished smoothly. He wasn't as enthusiastic as Butters, not wanting to sound too eager, in fear of getting their hopes up.

She paused, heading towards the kitchen. "I see you have all of the wall sockets covered, that's excellent. Gated fences to block potentially dangerous areas..." She jotted a few things down before inspecting the bedroom.

"It looks very nice." She complimented on Butters's choice of decor. He had given up the Hello Kitty stuff for more neutral colors for Kenny. Lots of browns and light blues with a splash of yellow.

She proceeded to the bathroom and took notes. It went rather smoothly at least in Butters' eyes.

Kenny grabbed Butters' hand. The bathroom would be the last place for her to check. "So, do you think it looks good for us, in terms of the accommodation?" Kenny asked anxiously.

"I believe so." Mrs. Parker nodded, "whenever you two are ready." She explained. "I wish you the best; I think that your home will be wonderful to raise a child in."

Butters felt his heart skip and beat, hand tightening around Kenny's. "This is the best news ever!"

"I would think so." Kenny smiled, changing quickly into a grin. "Come what may."

Kenny frowned. "That's not really up to us, Butters. We signed saying we wanted any infant from under 3 years old, remember?" It could be any baby. They hadn't wanted to narrow it down much, wanting as much chance as possible.

"They'll give us a call, and I guess we'll see either a mother, or a kid." He wrinkled his nose. "We'll still have to go through a lot of interviews though, especially if the child is still inside the mother." Kenny sighed, hating how much process there was in doing it, finding the perfect family. He had never gotten that care when he was raised up. His background was horrid, but no one intervened.

"I know we did... We can't be too picky..." He sighed, thinking about how difficult it would be for them to find the perfect mother. They were nowhere near done with the adoption process. Anyone could come and inspect their home as they desired now to make sure they had a fit home. No matter the circumstance, Butters was thrilled to have his little family coming together at last.

Butters stood on tip toe, "You're going to be one hell of a daddy, Ken-doll." He commented with a smile.

Kenny rolled his eyes, kissing Butters. "Okay," Kenny chuckled. "I call you Buttercup, but Ken-doll is a bit too much." He added, before ruffling Butters' hair. "Well, I'll try my best." He wrinkled his nose. "I just don't have much to go on, you know."

Butters wilted a bit at Kenny's remark, head sinking low. "Gee, I'm sorry... I suck at this whole pet name thing." The blonde admitted sheepishly, "We both had harsh raisings..." Kenny and Butters both had terrible upbringings; Kenny had an abusive alcoholic mother and father while Butters' father tended to constantly put him down for being different.

"Its fine Butters." He wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde. "We will never let the child have that." He promised.


	22. Simon and Alice

Perfectly Imperfect: Ch. 20

Kenny walked with Butters' to the restaurant Simon had booked, hand in hand. Unbeknownst to the other, they were both in missions to prove their friends right.

Alice was actually there, making Kenny smile. Craig had nothing to worry about. The two were already seated waving them over.

Butters giggled, "Oh she's so lovely Simon!" Tweek would definitely be able to rub Craig's nose in this cute little couple. "He's told us all about you!" He joined Kenny happily at the table, resting his head gently on his shoulder.

Simon smiled. "Thanks Butters." He took Alice's hand. He really was lucky to have Alice, especially through the stress of prosecuting his own mother. He just couldn't stop thinking about Tweek, on the other hand.

Alice crossed her legs underneath the table, "It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm really excited to finally see this Tweek guy I keep hearing about." She lifted up her menu with her free hand, her fingers dancing lightly agains Simon's palm. "I hear you two are trying to adopt a child?"

"Oh yes. I can't wait! Our wedding's a week away and then we just have to wait until after our honey moon to find out." Just thinking about becoming a mommy made Butters feel like he was on cloud nine. "I really want a little girl more than anything in the world to be honest."

"I'm certain you two will make the sweetest parents." Alice leaned into Simon, going in for a kiss.

Butters pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the adorable couple, "Tweek wanted to know how you two were doing. Thought a picture could say a thousand words." He quickly sent the text to his bestie.

/Aren't they just the cutest gosh darn thing ya ever seen? Tell Craig to stuff it up his butt!/


End file.
